Vecinos
by Mynervah
Summary: Ante el deseo de estar solo, Trunks ha dejado a su familia y ha comprado un departamento en Satan City... lo que no se imagina es que cierta vecina pondrá su mundo de cabeza y cambiará su punto de vista acerca de la soltería.
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Soy nueva en esto y espero que realmente les guste. Una de mis grandes amigas, Dahia (que tiene fics en esta página y que será personaje de esta historia XD) me ha inspirado para intentar hace mi primer historia. Espero que les guste y sin más…

_**Capítulo 1: Nueva**_

El clima en la ciudad realmente era pesado. Para ser noviembre los días estaban demasiado calurosos... Goten estaba realmente molesto por eso y agregando que Pares tenía un retraso de 45 minutos en esa cita que había estado arreglando para poder formalizar su relación… ¡Si que era exasperante!

-Vamos hombre, si te pones así no creo que llegues a preguntarle y darle el anillo- la voz alegre de ese hombre rompió sus pensamientos bruscamente, haciendo que el ojinegro buscara al causante de eso.

-Claro, como eres un solterón empedernido no puedes entender-

-Si tú lo dices…-

-Vamos Trunks, creo que ya debes de buscarte algo, ¿no?- Goten puso una de sus manos en el hombro de su amigo –eres el primer hombre que puede tener a cualquier mujer a sus pies y desperdicia tu talento-

-¡Pero mira quién lo dice!- el ojicielo rió fuertemente -¿No eras tú el que cambiaba de novia cada 3° día?-

-Pero ya no…-

-Lo sé amigo mío- metió sus manos en las bolsas de su pantalón –Cambiando de tema… ¿cómo se encuentra Milk?-

-Devastada- agachó Goten su cabeza –No esperaba que mi padre la dejara sola de nuevo… aunque entiende que eso debió de ser ya que era…- y calló al escuchar unos disparos a unas cuadras de su posición -¿Qué pasó?-

-Vamos a ver-

Y ambos Saiyajin corrieron, basándose con los gritos y disparos que se encontraban cerca del parque nacional. Cuando llegaron a la esquina se toparon con un panorama que desde hace meses, después de la reconstrucción de la ciudad Satán no habían visto: más de 20 patrullas persiguiendo a un encapuchado que cargaba algo en su espalda.

Como buenos héroes (mejor dicho, guerreros aburridos por tanta inactividad), trataron de perseguir a ese delincuente que corría de lado izquierdo de la avenida evitándolos. Ágilmente el ladrón giró y corriendo en una calle muy concurrida, intentó perderte entre tanta gente, pero no contó con la habilidad de los chicos.

-¿Estás listo Goten?-

-Completamente-

Y aumentaron su velocidad para alcanzarle rápidamente. Pensaron que el ladrón no tendría escapatoria, pero por desgracia pasó todo lo contrario. Cuando llegaban a la 5° avenida, son sorprendidos por el asaltante que, con una agilidad increíble, se puso en medio de ellos y tomándoles las cabezas se abalanzó y así pudo brincar hacia el otro lado de la calle y tomar el paquete que había dejado ahí. La fuerza que aplicó fue tal, que ambas cabezas chocaron bruscamente, causando que Trunks y Goten cayeran fuertemente al suelo.

-¡Mierda!- Goten realmente estaba molesto… ¡Se escapó!

Intentaron encontrar el Ki de esta persona y su enojo aumentó considerablemente al no hallarlo.

-¿qué significa todo esto?- Trunks siguió buscando pero nada… se esfumó el enemigo completamente.

-No lo sé… Oh no… ¡Mierda!- para terminar el día del hijo de Goku… ¡su traje estaba completamente arruinado!

-¿Se… se encuentran bien?- una voz ronca se acercó a ellos, haciéndose paso ante la multitud que los había rodeado apenas unos segundos.

-Se les escapó al parecer- Trunks se levantó con la ayuda del policía, el cual intentó ayudar a Goten también.

-Era de suponerse- contestó el capitán de policía…

-¡No! ¡Ese miserable me las va a pagar!- la furia del peli negro era más que evidente.

-Tranquilo Goten, vamos a ver si ya llegó Pares y por ahí compramos un traje nuevo- intentó calmar su enojo pero no lo logró… simplemente Trunks suspiró resignado ante todas las malas palabras y amenazas que le daba Goten al desaparecido. ¿Quién demonios podía esconder su Ki y tener la suficiente fuerza para tirarlos de esa manera? Al parecer su vida aburrida y fuera de acción estaba por cambiar.

&&&&

-¡Te dije que sin llamar atención!- un hombre maduro reganaba a un encapuchado que entraba silenciosamente en su oficina. -¡Haré que no te paguen la siguiente misión!-

-Lo siento, no supe en qué momento apareció ese banquero… además regresarás las joyas, no entiendo porqué tanto alboroto- la voz suave y marcada de una mujer se escuchó muy bajo –y los policías estaban advertidos que no deberían de dispararme-

-Es cierto. Tengo que hablar con Jake… ¡otro que se quedará sin mesada!-

-Cálmate Joe, te va a dar un infarto si te sigues enojando de esa manera-

-Pero mujer, ¿acaso no entiendes que este entrenamiento es indispensable? No sólo es tomar prestada alguna joyería y fingir que la asaltas… la misión que te hemos asignado requiere de una gran concentración y por eso debes prepararte-

-No es entrenamiento para mí, he hecho cosas con más riesgo- intentó justificarse, pero la mirada seria y enojada de su jefe la hizo callar.

-Eres irreparable. Has pasado la prueba y por lo mismo te tendremos en la oficina a partir de mañana… descansa y nos vemos a primera hora-

-Como ordene jefe…- y salió de la misma manera.

&&&&

-Nos vemos amor- Pares se despedía de un desilusionado Goten.

-Hasta mañana-

El pobre tuvo que posponer su pregunta ya que a su adorada novia se le ocurrió invitar a Trunks a la comida. Él intentó zafarse, pero cuando Pares empezó con sus pucheros… ninguno de los dos pudo decirle que "no".

-Lo siento- Trunks arrancó su auto al subirse Goten. –Te arruiné todo-

-No importa, se lo diré en la cena de sus padres… ¿Vas a venir verdad?-

-Claro, no me perdería por nada del mundo el momento donde mi mejor amigo es ejecutado por la familia de su novia- y comenzó a reír.

-¡Trunks!- se acomodó en el asiento y prendió la radio –Espero que Pares me acepte… ¡La condenada me enamoró como un idiota!-

-Eso lo tenemos en mente… quitarte lo mujeriego sí que fue un milagro-

-Hablando de eso… amigo, ¿acaso piensas mantener tu celibato más tiempo?-

-¡Tonto! Qué cosas dices- el rubor de sus mejillas y el extraño movimiento del volante lo delataron.

-No son cosas… me preocupas- intentó no reírse por la cara del Brief –Hace tiempo que no tienes pareja-

-Mejor preocúpate por tus cosas y deja las mías como están-

-No puedo… no puedo dejar solo a mi maestro- el ojinoche sonrió maliciosamente.

-Eres un tonto Goten- Trunks suspiró rendido, no podía ante su mejor amigo.

-¿Qué dice tío Vegeta de esto?-

-¿De qué?-

-Del que no tienes pareja… tengo entendido que el viejo quiere desde hace años un nieto-

-Ni me lo recuerdes. ¡No había día que dejara de mencionarlo!-

-Creo que todos nos emocionamos con Kara…-

-Eso creo, pero ya pasó. Ella se fue sin decir nada y creo que fue lo mejor-

-¡Dios! Estoy escuchando blasfemias- Goten le cambió de estación. -¿Acaso no querías pasar tu vida con ella?-

-No… bueno, no lo sé- la seriedad de esas palabras le indicaron al pelinegro que era mejor callar. –Mi hermana siempre dijo que no éramos el uno para el otro y yo creo eso-

-Bra en verdad es demasiado celosa… te espanta todas las moscas que pasan ante tus ojos-

-Si…- con tono pícaro- ¿En verdad quieres saber lo que me ha dicho mi papá?- Trunks rió fuertemente, contagiando a su amigo –Que si no consigo a alguien en este año, o me rifa o me deshereda-

-¿Y eso?-

-No aceptará un hombre "gay" en su casa- y las risas aumentaron considerablemente. –"tienes que darnos un heredero"- imitó la voz de su padre.

-¡Claro! Si tu eres gay yo soy un hombre rubio ojo azul- Goten en verdad se moría de risa. -¡Has tenido más mujeres en tu cama que autos!-

-¡Calla hombre que lo eres! ¡Eres un Saiyajin y eres rubio por ello!- y las risas aumentaron.

-Cierto- suspiró hondo –pero ya, en serio, ¿no tienes a nadie en tu lista? Trunks, tienes 27 y nada de nada… me preocupas, en verdad. No hay mujer que no caiga en tus redes y aún así estás solo-

-No me interesa. Tengo cosas más importantes en que pensar-

-Ah, creo que tengo que ayudarte un poquito, hermano- en eso Goten sacó su móvil y marcó un número que era siempre su salvación y podía ser el de su amigo -¡Kira!... si, aún sigo con ella… y seguiré… ¡no me digas!... Hahahaha… para eso te hablo… un amigo necesita ayuda- Trunks se queja ante eso, pero como está al volante no puede distraerse más de lo necesario- ya que no tiene con quien ir a esa fiesta… ¿una amiga tuya?... no te creo… ¡En serio!... ¿Cuándo llegó?... ¡No!... ¡pero claro que quiero verla!... el viernes, perfecto… no, no creo que pueda… claro, te tengo que dejar… acabamos de dejarla en su casa… Trunks y yo… -Se escucha un gran grito eludiendo al nombre del director de la Corporación Capsula- Si… vale, claro… nos vemos… ¡adiós!- cuelga y busca la mirada de su amigo, ya que se encontraban en un alto –Trunks, te tengo ya a tu pareja… ^^ el viernes hay fiesta y Kira me dijo que quiere comerte a besos, ¿que cuándo puedes?-

-Eres demasiado molesto, ¿sabes?- rió un poco –y esa mujer no quita el dedo del renglón-

-No, te adora-

-Mejor dicho, quiere llevarme solamente a la cama y utilizarme-

-Vamos amigo, es por tu bien… lo necesitas- suspiró –además quiero ir a esa fiesta-

-¿Y eso?-

-Lo sabrás si vas-

-Hn- frunció el ceño y la seriedad en su rostro le recordaron a Goten quién era su progenitor.

-Trunks, tienes muchos ademanes de tu papá-

-¿No crees que es algo obvio? Ser su hijo no es nada fácil-

-Tienes razón… príncipe Saiyajin, Hahahaha -

Y siguieron así hasta que Goten se despidió de su amigo, el cual se encontraba cerca de su nuevo departamento a las afueras de la ciudad. Trunks decidió separarse por un tiempo de su complicada familia y así dedicarse a la empresa familiar sin problemas. Al principio su madre y hermana dieron el grito en el cielo, pero se hicieron a la idea (o la aceptaron) por el hecho que el _rey _ de la casa le sugirió que era una excelente idea, para que así pudiera conseguir pareja y hacer de las suyas con ella(s).

¿Por qué demonios todos querían que se emparentara? ¿Acaso no entendían que la soltería le quedaba como anillo al dedo? El peli morado suspiró resignado al entrar a su nuevo hogar, que se encontraba en uno de los edificios más lujosos de Satan city. Escogió el piso más alto (N/A: 9° piso) por el hecho de la maravillosa vista de la ciudad (N/A: Que quiero decir que su departamento era un espacio lleno de lujos y tecnología para él solito). Aventó las llaves del departamento en el sillón y se acostó en este mismo para encender la televisión… su aburrida rutina.

Pasaban de las 11 cuando de pronto escuchó algunos gritos provenientes del pasillo principal. Sin ganas se paró para verificar que todo estuviera bien… recordando que no tenía vecino como para que se escuchara semejante meollo y a esas horas.

_-¡SCHEISSE! (mierda)- _Esa palabra logró reconocerla antes de abrir la puerta de su hogar (la cual le causó mucha gracia) para encontrarse después a una mujer, la cual se encontraba agachada, buscando algo en su gran maleta.

_-¡Verdammte sheiße! (mejor no lo traduzco, pero es una palabra fuerte en alemán)-_

-¿Disculpe, puedo ayudarle en algo?- Trunks trató de sonar lo más serio posible, pero la vista que le generaba esa chica le provocaba tanta gracia: ella estaba desesperadamente buscando tal vez algo que estaba a la vista del ojiazúl. Gran parte de los accesorios de ella se encontraban esparcidos por todo el piso y pues, el rubor en sus mejillas la hacía ver inocente y tierna.

-Wie bitte? (perdona?)- la joven se detuvo de pronto y miró fijamente al recién llegado.

-Was suchen Sie? (Qué busca?)-

-Äh… meiner Schlüssel (eh… mi llave)- el rubor en sus mejillas aumentó considerablemente… ¡demonios el chico hablaba alemán!

Y riendo Trunks tomó un llavero en forma de un Tigger, ofreciéndoselo en seguida. No le dijo nada para ver qué hacía ella.

-Ja… Danke (Si… gracias)-

-¿Hablas español?- Brief se aventuró a preguntar. No es que no supiera hablar alemán, pero realmente no estaba de humor para hablar en otro idioma que no fuera el suyo.

-No me agrada hablarlo- su tono y pronunciación mostraba sus orígenes… una germana pura. –Gracias por tu ayuda extraño, lamento el meollo que te he causado-

-No has causado ninguno, sólo que me pareció raro escuchar gritos en este piso y a estas horas-

-Ah, bueno- guardó sus pertenencias como pudo y se levanto –extraño, nos estamos viendo después. Gute Nacht (buenas noches, que se emplean cuando la gente se va a dormir)- bajo una sonrisa abrió la puerta de su departamento y metió la primera maleta… aún le faltaban dos.

-Buenas noches…- se detuvo en su puerta y buscándola –Espera, ¿cómo te llamas?-

-¿Disculpa?-

-Mi nombre es Trunks Brief…-

-Mucho gusto nuevo _Nachbar (vecino)_ Brief, ahora me despido. Buenas noches- y cerró la puerta, dejando a un asombrado Trunks.

-¡Espera! ¿Y tú nom…- ¡Wow! Si que era demasiado extraña esa mujer. Al parecer su nueva vecina sería un gran enigma…

Muchas gracias y espero recibir muchos reviews!!!

Hasta la proxima!!


	2. Conociéndote

bueno, veo que no salió como yo esperaba. Pero bueno, aquí traigo el siguente capítulo. Espero que ahora si encuentre reviews ya que es raro no ver ninguno en casi dos meses. HE de agradecer a mi amiga Dahia y a dbz2 por su apoyo ante esta historia.

Sin más dejo el siguiente capítulo. Hasta la próxima!!

**Capitulo 2: Conociéndote**

Con esa idea en su cabeza se metió y sin más decidió que era hora de visitar a Morfeo…

El despertador que se encargaría de levantar al bello durmiente estaba listo. El pequeño robot que ahora se encontraba tomando un sartén de la cocina flotaba suavemente por el pasillo que conectaba a la recámara de Trunks. Poco a poco giró la perilla y esperaba pacientemente que dieran las 6:00 am para empezar con su labor cotidiana.

5:58… entró.

5:59… se colocó en la cabecera.

¡6:00!

Un grito desgarrador se escuchó, generando en Giru una gran alegría… después de semejante salto mandaría a Trunks a bañar y así saldría hacia la oficina sin tener que correr como siempre lo hacía.

-¡GIRU!- realmente era molesto levantarse de esa manera. -¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

-Giru-Giru, Trunks despertó- dejó los instrumentos de cocina cerca de la cama –Trunks tiene que arreglarse, Giru hará el desayuno- y como llegó salió, dejando a un despeinado, asustado y enojado hombre de negocios.

-Creo que voy a reprogramarlo…- se levantó con pesadez de su suave cama y se metió a bañar. Después escogió de su clóset un traje y corbata negra, y una camisa blanca para completar. Por una parte estuvo bien que su "despertador" personal lo haya levantado a esa hora (y de ese modo) ya que tendría tiempo suficiente para realizar algunas cosas antes de empezar su rutina.

Al tener todo listo, siendo las 8:30 am, salió de su departamento con la remota esperanza de poder dejar su automóvil dentro de una cápsula y poder utilizar el vuelo para disfrutar del buen clima… pero sus sueños se vieron frustrados al ver como su nueva vecina salía corriendo de su departamento, con un pan tostado en la boca, su suéter en la mano derecha y una bolsa de piel en su mano izquierda.

Ella llevaba puesto un pantalón de mezclilla que le ajustaba perfecto a su esbelta figura, zapatos de tacón color blanco, una blusa que hacía juego con los zapatos, desfajada con los tres primeros botones desabrochados, dejando ver parte de su figura sin llegar a lo vulgar y para complementar su arreglo tenía un paliacate en su cuello y su cabello café claro estaba sujeto con una cola de caballo… ¿Lo gracioso? Fue la primera vez en su vida que encontró a una mujer que se veía realmente bien sin maquillaje.

-¡Buenos días!- el chico no tardó en darle esa contestación cuando ambas miradas chocaron.

-_Hola-_ la contestación seca y simple le causó mucha gracia.

-¿A trabajar?-

-Así es. Quiero agradecerte por lo de la llave, lamento no habértelo dicho anoche- se colocó su suéter y cerró la puerta. –Salvaste al conserje de ser levantado por unas llaves perdidas en mi maleta y a mí de dormir afuera-

-Hehe, no importa…-

-Hn- y al verlo le sonrió.

-Y dime vecina, ¿cuál es tu nombre?- se puso al lado de ella –Anoche me dejaste con esa duda-

-¿En serio?-

-Si-

-Entonces debería dejarlo así, extraño- le divertía ver como su mirada era completamente reprobatoria. –Okay… mi nombre es Dahia Ritller-

-Mucho gusto Dahia- y le extiende su mano.

-Igual- le contesta pero no con el mismo ánimo que él.

En eso llegó el elevador. Durante el pequeño recorrido no dijeron más palabras y al llegar al lobby se despidieron.

-Bueno extraño, te dejo. Nos estaremos viendo después… Ciao- y tomando las llaves de su coche salió, no sin antes sonreírle al portero.

Trunks salió de la misma manera y al acercarse al estacionamiento, le dio tanta flojera manejar que, sin que nadie lo viera, se escondió en un pequeño pasaje dentro del edificio y pudo salir volando hacia su oficina. Al parecer no sería un mal día…

&&&

-¡¿Por qué demonios se escapó ayer?!- Áyame gritaba desesperada en la gran oficina del director, intentando llamar la atención del joven heredero Brief. -¿Qué no se da cuenta que me pasé horas completas buscándolo?... ¡Hasta tuve que mentirle a su madre para que no viniera y encontrara con que su hijo había escapado de nuevo…-

_Bla, bla, bla… _encontraba más agradable leer los informes de ganancias del mes a escuchar tantos regaños. No entendía como una mujer podía ser tan ruidosa. ¡Qué no podían dejarlo solo!

-Necesitaba tomarme un breake…- Trunks comentó sin despegar su vista al informe –y te recuerdo que no tenía nada importante que hacer-

-¡Claro que lo tenía!- la pobre secretaria explotó -¡YA ESTARÍAN FIRMADAS TODAS ESTAS ACTAS!- y de la nada apareció un hombre de traje cargando una gran montaña de papeles… dejando sin habla a Trunks.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- el pobre ojiazúl sudaba frío…

-Y no me iré de aquí hasta que estén todos firmados- Áyame se sentó en el gran sillón a unos metros del escritorio del director, a expectativa del término del trabajo.

_¿Y así quiere que me quede todo el día?..._

Para cuando dieron las 5 de la tarde pudo entregar el último informe. Su mano le dolía demasiado y el hambre que tenía era suficiente para ponerlo de malas. Sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada, el líder de la empresa salió hecho una bala al primer restaurant que se encontró.

Tenía mucha hambre y realmente no quería esperar mucho. Y así fue. Cuando entró a una pequeña fonda a 4 calles de su "oficina" fue atendido inmediatamente por una señora de edad. No era un lugar de lujo pero siempre encontraba la paz que requería ante su vida tan ajetreada. No lo acosaban, no lo molestaban y lo mejor, la comida era realmente buena.

-Aquí tiene joven- la misma mujer le llevó su orden.

-Gracias-

-Que le proveche… ¡ah! Y esta vez la casa invita-

-Gra…- se sorprendió por lo dicho -¿Perdone?-

-Yo sé quién es usted…- se agachó y le susurró –Usted es el que salvó a la tierra hace mucho tiempo… y no el tonto de Mr. Satán- la vieja le sonríe y se aleja, dejándolo completamente atónito –Y no se preocupe, su secreto está seguro-

-Gracias-

Bueno, eso sí que era muy extraño, pero no le importó y bajo un delicioso platillo pudo saciar su hambre y bajar su coraje. ¿Regresar a la oficina? Al parecer no tenía de otra… por otro lado podía adelantar trabajo y así ir a la fiesta que le propuso Goten. ¿Por qué estaba tan contento de ir?

Si que ese hombre podía ponerle todo un caos en su cabeza con sus locas ideas… pero eso era lo que lo hacía especial.

Regresó con una pesadez del mundo y continuó con su trabajo tan, pero tan rutinario…

&&&

-¡¡TRUNKS!!-

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!- el grito de espanto se escuchó por toda la oficina. Trunks aventó su pluma y cayó de espaldas sin poderlo evitar.

-Oeps, lo siento… ¿Estás bien?- se acercó lentamente y riendo encontró a su hermano de espaldas y con una cara de espanto. Sí que podía ser inocente en algunos aspectos.

-¡Bra! ¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no entres así a MI oficina?!- Apenas se podía poner de pié.

-Vamos hermanito, hace mucho que no nos vemos y necesitaba molestarte- tomó lugar en uno de los sillones cómodos del lugar y cruzó las piernas -¿O acaso no te alegras de verme?-

-No es eso Bra… es sólo que estoy con mucho trabajo y no creo acabar-

-Ah bueno… ¿te falta muchisisimo?-

-Algo- contestó sentándose en su asiento y comenzó a firmar tantos papeles con una nueva pluma, la otra se destrozó ya que quedó clavada en la pared. Tenía que quitarla después.

-¿Y no tienes tiempo de ir a cenar algo conmigo?- la voz de esa adolescente era tan convincente… su tono de suplica podía doblegar hasta al rey de los Sayayin. Cuando los ojos azules de él se posaron en los de ella no pudo decirle que no.

-Sabes que para ti tengo todo el tiempo del mundo- suspiró satisfecho y agradeciéndole a su hermana que le ayudara a salir de ahí, siendo ya las 8:45 pm, dejó la pluma en un cajón y cerró la carpeta que tenía en las manos. –Solamente déjame decirle a Áyame que me voy-

-Ni le digas- se levantó la menor riendo –Si se entera que me metí a verte nos lincha- y ante lo obvio ambos rieron. Después huyeron por la ventana de la esquina y así disfrutaron de un dulce y maravilloso postre italiano…

Como siempre pasan los días como agua y en ese momento se encontraba en la casa de Goten terminándose de arreglar. ¿Cómo era posible que aceptara ira una fiesta donde sabía que muchas mujeres lo acosarían hasta cansarse? Pero bueno, por alguna extraña razón su mejor amigo estaba completamente emocionado y no quería quitarle el sentimiento.

Salieron media hora después y estando a las 9:30 en la casa de Pares, esperaban pacientemente a la bella mujer que se arreglaba para dejar sin habla a su novio.

-Calma hombre, vas a destruir mi auto con tus piés- comentó Trunks sonriente.

-Vamos hermano… ¡Apuesto que se puso ese vestido negro que tanto me gusta!-

-Eres un pervertido-

-Y tú un necesitado- Goten suspiró para después reír –y lo que te espera-

-¿Lo que me espera?- sospechando lo peor -¡No me digas que lo has hecho de nuevo!-

-¿Me crees capaz de eso?- tenía pensado reír ante la verdad, pero la mirada fulminante de Trunks no se lo permitió –Vamos Trunks, lo necesitas…-

-¡Lo sabía!- Gritó enojado –Eres de lo peor… ¡ni creas que me voy a ir con ella!-

-¿Y eso?-

-Goten... Goten… Goten…- suspiró resignado –Quiero regresar a mi casa sin ninguna marca, con mis energías al máximo y no quiero ser el objeto sexual por toda una noche de una mujer que solo sueña verme en la cama-

-Pero lo necesitas-

-No, no lo necesito- serio –entiende que si voy a estar con alguien será porque en verdad lo deseo. No voy a salir con mujeres que solo me quiera utilizar, ya no- si que estaba enojado.

-Lo siento, hablaré con ella… no te preo… ¡WOW!- Si la mujer que bajaba tan sensualmente las escaleras era su prometida… ¡La desposaría en ese momento!

Pares se colocó ese vestido negro que le quedaba excelente a su figura: dejaba a la vista un escote muy sugestivo (sólo para Goten… XD ay aja!) y teniendo la falda un poco más arriba de las rodillas que dejaban ver unas piernas bien torneadas… ¡Goten se quedó sin habla! Además el maquillaje suave pero muy femenino alzaba ya su belleza y el cabello acomodado en un chongo que dejaba caer un poco de este… ¡Cayó en el juego!

-Buenas noches chicos- y esa sonrisa de 10… Trunks esperaba que su amigo no le pidiera que fuera solo ya que en verdad no iría.

-Bu… bue…- el ojinegro tartamudeaba, pensando en qué pretexto podría darle a sus suegros y a su hermano para tener a esa mujer a su lado toda la noche.

-Buenas noches Pares- miró a Goten y con un zape le despertó del shock en el que se encontraba –Cierra la boca y sécate la baba que tienes-

-¡Tonto!- cuando contestó ambos se encontraban riendo. Salió del auto y con toda la sensualidad que pudo besó a esa mujer que se derritió en sus brazos y dejó que ella se sentara en la parte de atrás… y sin dudarlo se sentó a su lado.

-Bueno, ahora seré el chofer- pensó mientras encendió su auto y arrancó…

&&&

-Fertig! (¡Listo!)- Dahia se encontraba arreglando su departamento. ¡Si que era pesado hacer tanta mudanza!

Su día no había sido _tan_ difícil, sin embargo el intentar comprender el idioma de su jefe la puso de malas… ¡¿Eso era español?! Pues sus conocimientos le decían todo lo contrario. Y al parecer eso no era todo, las exigencias de sus demás compañeros era desesperante. Pero bueno, así era su vida y no la cambiaba por nada.

Para ser las 2 de la mañana tenía arreglado gran parte de su departamento: había empezado en la recámara, colocando bien su cama (tomó la habitación en la que se encontraba un gran balcón que le daba una vista maravillosa como recámara) de tal manera que podría tener la luz de la ventana como despertador. Después pasó a la sala y comedor, limpiando esos nuevos muebles que tanto le habían gustado. Eran modernos y como a ella le gustaban: de color blanco. Ahora trabajaba en la cocina y bueno, decidió tomarse un breake y tomar su deliciosa cerveza.

Por lo que salió al balcón. Nunca se imaginó que la ciudad fuera tan hermosa. Tomó una de sus sillones y colocando su bebida en la mesita que armó ella misma con su habilidad secreta… ¡HA! Desde hace tiempo que necesitaba liberarse y hacer las cosas como ella estaba acostumbrada, sin embargo el vivir con su mejor amiga la había limitado en varios aspectos. Uno de ellos era que tenía que esconder sus habilidades… ¡Que Dios la ayudase! Es por ello que aceptó este trabajo y bueno, para qué negarlo, la paga era realmente buena.

Suspiró satisfecha. Ahora lo que tenía que hacer era concentrarse en su primera misión… así que se acomodó más de lo que estaba en ese delicioso sillón y se puso a observar el panorama…

Trunks se encontraba en shock… ¡¿por qué parecía miel atrayendo a tantas abejas?! Mataría a Goten en otra ocasión. Lo habían dejado literalmente a la media noche, ya que sus adorados amigos "requerían" privacidad. –Pervertidos- comentó mientras dejaba las llaves de su casa en ese platillo que le había regalado su adorada secretaria para que no las "perdiera" y fuera un pretexto para llegar tarde.

Dejó su chamarra en el sillón y se dirigió inmediatamente a su habitación para deshacerse de cualquier marca de esa loca que lo había secuestrado… ¡Madre santa! Ahora deseaba con toda el alma desaparecer por un tiempo para ver si así dejaba de ser uno de los solteros más cotizados del mundo… deseaba que una mujer no lo viera como un objeto sexual dador de toda seguridad monetaria.

Se quitó su ropa y se dio una ducha. No tardó nada y con toda la tranquilidad del mundo se colocó un pantalón deportivo y una sudadera. –Tengo sed- Con cuidado de no despertar a Giru que se encontraba en el sillón pasó hacia la cocina y tomó una botella de jugo de manzana. Necesitaba relajarse y agradeció al mundo de que fuera sábado ya que así no tendría que ir a trabajar y con ello ver a Áyame desesperada por todo el papeleo.

Y con ello se dirigió al balcón, intentando olvidar los molestares que tuvo en la fiesta. Se acomodó en su silla de madera favorita y dejando su bebida cerca de la mesa de centro disfrutó de la noche.

-Hahahaha- una risa proveniente del otro lado lo hizo reaccionar. Se levantó un poco y asomándose por la pequeña vegetación que se encontraba en la división de los balcones encontró a su vecina. Ella se encontraba cómodamente recostada en un sillón blanco y al parecer se divertía con la revista que tenía en sus manos.

La observó con detenimiento y asombrándose encontró que esa mujer simplemente era algo que salía de su estereotipo: nada de maquillaje, además de que traía puesto unas mallas negras y una blusa de tirantes… su cabello agarrado con un chongo que le dejaba libre esos hilos cafés que no lograba sujetar y esos lentes… ¡simplemente única! ¿Cuándo imaginó ver a una mujer sin maquillaje? Si que el mundo era grande.

No es porque dijera que se veía mal, al contrario, era hermosa. Sin embargo no era algo que podía presenciar todos los días.

-¿No te han enseñado que no debes de espiar a los demás?- Dahia le comentó sin dejar de leer su revista. Con ello Trunks rió fuertemente y salió de su escondite.

-Lo siento, pensé que no me habías visto- intentó justificarse. Para ese entonces se había recargado en el barandal –no fue mi intención molestarte-

-No importa vaquero, no lo hiciste- suspiró y mirando al recién llegado tomó más de su cerveza. –Veo que somos dos los que no podemos dormir-

-Algo así-

-Lo imaginaba. ¿También tienes problemas para conciliar sueño? ¿O a qué se debe tu desvelo?-

-A una horrible fiesta-

-Suena a que te divertiste demasiado- rió ante la ironía de las palabras de ese hombre y continuó –tal es así que traes tu cara de "no quería salir de ahí"-

-No te imaginas cuánto- ambos rieron por la cara de amargura del ojiazúl.

-¿Quieres una?- la ojicafé le enseñó su cerveza –Vamos, sé que no es fiesta pero lo amerita la noche. Es más, ¿ya cenaste? Te invito-

-No he cenado… gracias- y cruzó con un salto el pequeño barandal. Dahia se levantó e invitándolo ambos entraron al departamento.

-Wow- Trunks se quedó sin habla al ver que ella si vivía cómodamente. Todos los muebles eran elegantes y reconfortantes, agregando el color que había escogido y sobretodo los objetos-adorno que se encontraban por todas partes (N/A: Además de admirar la tecnología que ella tenía XD)

-¿Qué?-

-Tienes muy buena tecnología…- se acercó a una pantalla que estaba en una de las paredes de la sala -¿Qué es esto?-

-No le digas así que se va a molestar… se llama Lucy- dejó la botella en la barra y se acercó al frigorífico –es un prototipo de cerebro virtual-

-¿En serio?- estaba completamente emocionado –Escuché que la empresa Blatz ha desarrollado sus primeros prototipos, pero jamás me imaginé que estuvieran listos para su venta-

-Aún no lo están… Lucy es…- calló un poco, pensando lo que le iba a decir -bueno, ella es un regalo-

-¿Está activada?-

-Lucybell- y para la felicidad de Trunks apareció de la nada una línea de diversos comandos en esa pantalla.

-_buenas noches Dahia… ¿Aún despierta?- _se escuchó una voz suave por toda la casa, haciendo que la sonrisa de Brielf creciera más de la cuenta.

-Ya sabes, los problemas de siempre- al invitado –se te antoja algo dulce o salado-

-Salado, por favor- estaba buscando cables o indicios de la conexión que tenía _Lucy_.

-Okay…- y sacó 2 brezel de buen tamaño –espero que te gusten, los traje desde mi ciudad-

-Claro…-

_-La temperatura bajará mañana considerablemente. Debes de tener cuidado con el viento fuerte y sobretodo no te pongas falda. Te recuerdo que tienes 12 mensajes de voz y 2958 correos electrónicos sin leer-_ Lucy comentó cuando Trunks seleccionó la carpeta de "informes" –_ ¿Acción tomada?-_

-Bórralos, no los quiero ver y gracias por los comentarios- Dahia estaba observando como un curioso vecino le metía mano a su amiga –Vamos Trunks, que necesito mantenerla apagada-

-¿Y eso?-

-Estoy aún instalando su sistema. Si no la duermo empezará a reclamarme por su falta de batería- riendo un poco ante la cara de asombro –no lo tomes a mal. Después le preguntas lo que quieras-

-De acuerdo-

-Lucybell, duerme que mañana tenemos cosas que hacer-

-_Adios Dahia. Sólo te recuerdo que el grumpy te espera a las 12 mañana y que debes de cargar tu móvil, está a 3% y mi batería, casi muero. Buenas noches-_

-¡En verdad estoy asombrado!- comentó Trunks al tomar un banco y sentarse cerca de Dahia, la cual estaba sacando del horno su cena –la empresa está generando inteligencia artificial pero no cabe duda que Lucy nos ha ganado-

-Ella es el prototipo final. Me ofrecí a probarla y comentar cualquier anomalía en ella… es como mi secretaria-

-Puedo imaginarlo, yo también poseo algo así…- con cara molesta –pero hace de las suyas y no me deja en paz-

-TE comprendo- le ofrece su cena más la cerveza –quieres comer aquí o afuera-

-Donde desees-

-Pues,- se acercó un banco y colocándose a un lado de Trunks –creo que aquí-

-Excelente, y dime ¿a qué te dedicas?...-

Y bueno, bajo la luz de la luna y con una cerveza pasaron el resto de la noche platicando. Los temas no eran tan relevantes, sin embargo ambos rompieron el hielo, dando pauta a una buena amistad, después de todo, eran vecinos.

COntinuará...


	3. Amigos

HOLA!!!!

_muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Lamento el no haber actualizado antes, pero mi editora-inspiración Dahia ha andado como loca con todos sus quehaceresy pues, no me había corregido nada. _

_Ahora, preguntándole a Super Vegeta, ¿qué es eso de Mary Sue? No tengo ni la menor idea de qué significa… y pues, con respecto a la historia, yo me encuentro en una apuesta que perdí desde la pérdida de Alemania en contra de España… y como aposté con una alemana (Dahia, para ser más concreta), tengo que ponerla en una historia. Es por ello que ella una de las personajes principales (agregando que adora a Trunks XD). No me proyecto en nada con el personaje, simplemente porque se lo estoy dedicando a mi mejor amiga (y a cada uno que la lee). _

_Cualquier duda, ya saben cómo contactarme y esperando un review, dejándome amenazas y demás comentarios que enriquecen este gusto y hobby…_

_Phalas Athenea_

**

* * *

****Capitulo 3: Amigos**

-¡Cuántas veces tengo que repetirle lo mismo!-

Hay va de nuevo… ¡esa mujer necesitaba urgentemente un novio o por lo menos una mascota! Trunks suspiró resignado a quedarse más horas de lo estipulado. Y lo peor es que la fiesta de los padres de Pares estaba a unas horas de iniciar y apenas tendría tiempo para arreglarse.

-Entiende que tengo que irme. La familia de…-

-Siempre pretextos- comienza a llorar desconsoladamente –y usted me deja sin que yo pueda hacer nada- cubrió su rostro con sus manos.

-Vamos, prometo que lo haré el lunes-

-¡PERFECTO!- se levantó como si nada y sonriendo al líder de Capsule corp. –Sabía que entendería- y salió de la oficina, dejando a un atónito ojiazul.

Suspiró resignado, salió de ese espantoso lugar para ir a su departamento y tener todo arreglado…

-_-_-_-_-

-¡Hey tú!- estaba completamente molesta -¡Regrésame eso ladrón!- corría por todo su departamento persiguiendo a un robot blanco que apareció de la nada y robó la batería de Lucy. Como se desesperó, tomó una botella y con el tino que la caracterizaba, logró derrumbar a ese espantoso ser. Se acercó al desvanecido y arrebatándole la batería lo tomó de una… ¿mano?

-_Dahia… necesito recargar mi batería… no creo soportar más…-_

-Giru… Giru-

-¡Eres toda una molestia!- la propietaria de esa casa estaba de un muy mal humor.

-Giru recargar batería-

-¿Batería?- ¿esa cosa tenía hambre?

-Giru necesita comer… recargar batería- ¡Hubiera empezado por eso! Ahora entendía todo.

-_Dahia, mi batería interna se acaba… necesito reposición_-

-En un momento Lucybell- sin dejar a Giru, Dahia se acercó a la cabina de su agenda parlante y colocando la pieza faltante cerró la puertecilla. –Listo-

-G_racias. El sistema ha sido restaurado-_

-Y tú roba-pilas, ven aquí- el pequeño intentó escapar, pero no tenía la fuerza para hacerlo y simplemente se dejó llevar. Lo que le sorprendió al intruso fue que ella sacó una caja detrás de la barra de la cocina llena de ¡más baterías!

-Están casi vacías, pero puedes co…- calló al ver la desesperación de esa cosa por comerlas. Si que tenía hambre.

-Giru recarga energía…- y al estar satisfecho con 18 se levantó y comenzó a estirarse –energía restaurada… energía restaurada-

-Ah, con que eso era… ¿Y dime, de dónde vienes?- se recargó en la barra y cruzó los brazos.

-De ahí- y señaló el ventanal. Con una gota en la cabeza, la pelicafé suspiró realmente molesta.

¿Por qué todo le estorbaba cuando tenía trabajo que hacer? ¡Iban a correrla! -No me refiero a eso… ¿Dónde vives?-

-Giru vive aquí-

-¿Eh?- se desconcertó ante la respuesta… ¡esa cosa no vivía con ella! –Yo vivo sola… bueno, con Lucy-

-Giru acompaña a Trunks- se levantó y guardó tanto sus pies como brazos para levitar tranquilo por el lugar.

-¿El vaquero?-

-Giru… Giru…- sin pena se adentró a la recámara de la mujer. Molesta y sobretodo desesperada, corrió para alcanzar a semejante molestia y al amárralo con un paliacate, salió de su departamento a paso sonante y tocó fuertemente la puerta de al lado.

Lo que no se esperaba es que nadie contestara. ¡Otra molestia! Enojada más de la cuenta, ya que había perdido mucho tiempo, amarró fuertemente a Giru y colgándolo en la puerta casi logra su salida triunfal…

-¡Qué le has hecho a Giru!- esa voz masculina hizo que todos sus métodos de huída rápidos se estropearan y más cuando se dirigió literalmente hacia el piso por semejante empuje del vecino. Realmente si no es que él mismo la tomó del brazo, hubiera conocido el piso más de cerca.

-¡HEY TU!- gritó sin pena alguna. Esto fue la gota que derramó el vaso –Primero semejante cosa me asalta, me quita tiempo y… ¡y ahora tú me empujas!- se zafó de él fuertemente -¡Suéltame!-

-Yo…- el pobre Trunks estaba de a seis, jamás la había visto tan enojada. Se enfureció al ver a Giru amarrado, pero jamás reconoció a Dahia.

-¡Aleja esa cosa de mi casa…!- dándole la espalda – ¡Contigo incluido!- y entró a su departamento, azotando la puerta.

-¿Eh?- miró a su amigo y desatándolo -¿Qué pasó?-

-Giru… Giru- se deprimió ante la idea de que Trunks le regañara de nuevo –Giru necesitaba recargar batería…- jugó con sus dedos –Giru tomó batería…-

-¡Oh Giru! ¿Y por qué no me dijiste nada?- suspiró resignado. Entendió el coraje de ella y por desgracia tendría que pedirle perdón a Dahia, pero eso sería después. Apenas tenía tiempo de arreglarse.

Entró tranquilamente y diciéndole a su agenda personal que tenían que salir a una fiesta, en donde se encontrarían con todos, se arreglaron para estar listos en 30 minutos.

Salieron a la hora estipulada y sintiéndose mal ante la actitud del robot, Trunks tocó la puerta de su vecina. Lo hizo un par de veces antes de escuchar una voz que reconoció inmediatamente.

-¿Qué deseas?- aún se escuchaba molesta.

-Pedirte disculpas por lo de hace rato-

-Hn…- dejó pasar unos segundos de silencio –De acuerdo- y abrió la puerta. –No importa, solo aleja a esa cosa de Lucy-

Pero no recibió respuesta. Trunks no dejó de ver a su vecina, quedando estupefacto ante la presencia femenina. Dahia acababa de bañarse y recibió las disculpas de su vecino envuelta en una pequeña toalla que apenas cubría lo que tenía que cubrir y con el cabello mojado.

-Es… yo…-

-_Te quedan 10 minutos para que pasen por ti… ¿le mando un mensaje para decirle que no estás lista?_- La compañera de la ojicafé comentó después de cambiar la hora.

-Lo siento vaquero, no tengo tiempo…- a Lucybell –no, estaré lista- de nuevo al ojiazul –nos estamos viendo, adiós- y cerró.

Si no hubiera sido que Giru se movió detrás de él aún estaría en shock. Realmente esa mujer podía hacer de las suyas y dejarlo _Out_. Dahia realmente no era una mujer normal.

Era un hecho que cualquier hombre pensaría que ella es atrevida y sínica, grosera y pedante, pero él estaba completamente acostumbrado. En estas 3 semanas había comenzado a conocer a esa mujer que era única. ¿Gruñona? ¡Mucho!... ¿Molesta? Ni se diga… ¿Atrevida? No cabía duda, y más con lo de hace minutos… ¿Ruidosa? Sin comentarios. Ella podía poner a todo el mundo de cabeza simplemente con una mirada o una palabra. Desde que lo invitó a cenar esa noche pudo hablarle más, aunque literalmente ella hablaba y él escuchaba. ¡HA! Jamás se imaginó que tener una vecina sería tan divertido.

Ahora sí, tomó las llaves de su nuevo auto y se dirigió a uno de los barrios más ricos de toda Ciudad Satan, esperando la muerte de su mejor amigo…

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

-¡GIRU! ¡Trunks!- una chica de 16 años corrió cuando los vio entrar. Ella tenía su cabello negro y largo, un vestido color rojo y por primera vez tacones. Sus padres habían insistido tanto en ello que no le quedó de otra… aunque ahora no se arrepentía ya que un chico, al parecer primo de Pares, la había invitado a bailar.

-¡Pan peligrosa! ¡Pan peligrosa!- el pobre robot se escondió detrás del peli morado, haciéndolos reír fuertemente -¡Trunks ayuda!-

-¡¿Cómo que soy peligrosa?!- Pan se enojó ante el comentario. Ella como una idiota extrañando a ese molesto robot y resulta que le decía peligrosa. Pues ahora le demostraría que si lo es. Pidiéndole ayuda a Trunks, ella pudo tomar a Giru y comenzó a sacudirlo, para después (tomando por sorpresa a los dos presentes) le abrazó fuertemente y depositó un gentil beso en la cabeza de Giru –Te extrañé mucho, Giru-

-Giru… Giru- una pequeña luz roja se encendió en el "ojo" del robot. –Giru extrañó a Pan… Pan no peligrosa-

-ah…- Trunks rió fuertemente –ustedes dos jamás cambiarán-

-¡Trunks!- la chica dejó a Giru y abrazó fuertemente al Brielf, también lo echaba de menos -¡Hace mucho que no te veo!-

-Cierto Pan- correspondiendo el acto –Me da mucho gusto verte-

-¿Y cómo has estado?-

-Mejor, ¿y tú? Me ha contado Goten que vas mejor en la escuela-

-Así es- continuó explicando un poco molesta –aunque mi abuela está con la idea de ponerme a un instructor personal para controlar la calidad de mis estudios… ¡Es horrible! No quiero dejar mi escuela ni a mis amigos-

-Pero si te escapas no creo que logres convencerla- el puchero que hizo ella generó una gran sonrisa –aunque no puedo decirte nada ya que yo también me escapo-

-Lo supuse- y bajo una sonrisa se dirigieron a la estancia, donde se encontraba toda la familia.

Tanto la familia Brielf como los Son (N/A: no tengo ni la remota idea del apellido de Goku) fueron invitados por el compromiso que tiene Goten con Pares. Los padres de ella estaban organizando esta fiesta por asuntos de negocios y por qué negarlo, también era para demostrar su estatus social, no obstante la madre de ella aprovecharía la ocasión para presentarles a todos sus conocidos la relación de sus dos hijos. ¡Estaba tan orgullosa de Goten!

Él logró mostrarle a Pares el mundo tal como es, ganándose poco a poco el corazón de ella y de su familia. Le permitió entrar en su vida y experimentar el verdadero significado de amor. Goten la amaba, no había duda de eso, ya que lo había demostrado con creces (salvándola de muchos peligros después de los ataques sucedidos en la Tierra por Baby y los dragones).

Rompió con el perfil perfecto que los señores de la casa tenían acerca de su futuro yerno: rico, agradable y de buena familia. Eso ya no era necesario. Goten cumplía con lo más importante: amaba a su hija. ¿Qué más querían?

Y lo mejor vino a media noche. Acabando la cena y estando en la pista de baile, un gran grito lleno de felicidad llamó la atención de los presentes. Cuando todos ubicaron el origen de esa distracción, cercana a uno de los balcones centrales del recinto, encontraron que Goten abrazaba a una alegre Pares y después de un beso de película explicaron que ahora estaban comprometidos. ¡No lo ejecutaron! Toda la familia y amigos se acercaron para felicitar a la feliz pareja y cuando Trunks congratuló a su mejor amigo, le regaló a ambos una cajilla en donde se encontraban dos grullas de cristal cortado, símbolo de las parejas eternas.

-Muchas gracias- Pares abrazó fuertemente a Trunks.

-Al contrario chicos, yo soy el que les agradece que me hayan hecho partícipe de su compromiso- riendo –aunque pensé que te ejecutarían Goten-

-Yo también pensé en lo mismo- de nuevo se acercó a su amada y la besó –pero ahora no habrá nada ni nadie que me separe de ella-

-Bien dicho-

Y la fiesta continuó…

._._._._

-¡AH!-

-¡CUIDADO!- si no hubiera hecho un movimiento rápido y preciso, no la contaría. Si que estaba causándoles problemas los recién llegados. Logró librarse de las armas enemigas… no obstante su compañera no. -¡Dios!- se acercó lo más rápido posible y fue en esos momentos la gravedad de su herida. Un gran hoyo se encontraba en su muslo, provocando una importante pérdida de sangre.

-Tame…- Dahia se acercó a ella y la acomodó en sus piernas. La jaló de tal manera que pudo esconderse del enemigo y planear un método para escapar.

-Da-Dahia…- intentó levantarse, pero la ojicafé la detuvo –Tenemos que…-

-No te preocupes, los demás se harán cargo de esto. Ahora tengo que sacarte de aquí- y como pudo evitó una hemorragia en su pierna por medio de romper parte de su camisa y colocó a la mujer en su espalda. Por desgracia una pequeña herida en su espalda no le dejó moverse rápidamente. Como odiaba ese tipo de misiones fallidas.

Y lo peor fue que perdió comunicación con su equipo por el derrumbe… agregando que en un momento a otro aparecería la policía y demás estorbos. ¡Tenían que abandonar todos ese maldito lugar! Ya en movimiento, activó su comunicador y esperando que captara una señal, escuchó la voz del sub capitán, ¡gracias Dios!

-Karl, necesito sacar a Tame de aquí…- hablo regia –sal rápido de aquí y avísale a todos que la misión se cancela-

-_pero mujer, tenemos que seguir-_

-No, entiende que…-

_-Esta es nuestra oportunidad. Ahora llegaré a la base…-_

-He dicho vámonos. No voy a perder más hombres por tu estúpida ineptitud- le interrumpió fuertemente –mejor ayuda a los caídos y mueve tu sucio trasero de aquí- cortó la comunicación.

Nunca pensó que esto terminaría así: tenían la misión de destruir toda arma de contrabando en la parte sur de la ciudad y detener a los contrabandistas, no obstante se enfrentaron a una emboscada. Lograron detener a algunos de los vendedores, pero por una gran explosión quedaron atrapados en ese edificio de oficinas y lo importante era sacar a todos vivos como diera lugar.

Tuvo que enfrentarse al desmayo de su compañera y a su propio cansancio para obtener una salida. Y sin más, resignándose, tuvo que recurrir a su magia… Uranai-baba la mataría por eso, sin embargo no dejaría que muriera su mejor amiga.

-¡Demonios, Tame… Dahia!- un joven alto, con ojos rojos y cabello negro se acercó hacia la líder, corriendo lo más rápido que pudo para socorrerlas. Cuando se informó que la misión se cancelaba salió de su escondite y así pudo ayudarle con lo que estaba cargando. Vio a Dahia salir con trabajo de un agujero que se encontraba en la pared cercano a su posición. Estando enfrente de ella, le ayudó a sostener a la chica inconsciente.

-Necesita ser atendida rápidamente…- Dahia acomodó a Tame en la espalda de él y así pudo seguirle el paso a ese chico. -…me preocupa su herida-

-No te preocupes, estamos preparados- corrió lo más fuerte que pudo y, llegando a la camioneta –Tú también requieres ser atendida-

-Calla hombre, que no hablamos de mi- entró rápidamente al vehículo y mirando a otro chico -¿Y los demás?-

-Aún no salen, pero vienen en camino- suspiró cansado –hemos recibido tus órdenes y hemos sido informados que han sido lastimados Thomas y Kei. No de gravedad, pero serán atendidos inmediatamente-

-Perfecto- la ojicafé suspiró contenta. Su equipo no había perdido ningún elemento.

-Dahia…- el mismo chico, el cual estaba monitoreando una computadora -¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Estoy intentando librar a los policías y demás pesados. Se supone que la explosión no estaba dentro del plan-

-No lo sé… nosotros no lo provocamos, se supone que estaría el edificio vacío y con ello destruiríamos las armas- se recargó en la puerta trasera, mirando como Joe atendía a su amiga –Rafan, nos esperó una emboscada-

-Entiendo- hizo algo en la computadora –tenemos que irnos- se acomodó en el asiento del copiloto seguido de Dahia, dejando a Joe y a Tame en la parte de atrás –que los demás vayan a sus respectivos vehículos. Llevémosla al cuartel-

-De acuerdo-

Y viendo como los demás salieron por el mismo lugar que Dahia había creado, dieron por terminada la misión…

&&&&&

-¡HERMANITO!- Bra estaba abrazando a Trunks, completamente feliz por ver a Goten y a Pares comprometidos –Ya era hora-

-Tienes mucha razón- ambos disfrutaban del tiempo que se estaban regalando ya que hace mucho que no tenían. Bailaban suavemente esa canción de jazz.

-¿Y tú cuando?- era necesario mencionarlo. No dudaba de su hermano, pero era hora de superar ese mal trago que le mató sus ganas de tener pareja.

-Cuando encuentre a la indicada-

-¿Me prometes que me darás la noticia y yo seré la primera en conocerla?- lo abrazó más fuerte, recargando su cabeza en el pecho de él.

-Lo prometo-

-¡Bien!- y siguieron con lo suyo.

En fin, siendo las 4 de la mañana dejaron que la futura pareja disfrutara de su compañía en completa soledad, yéndose toda la familia y pasar la noche en la mansión Brielf. Al principio la familia de la novia les propuso quedarse, pero deseaban darle el espacio suficiente a la parejita… y qué bueno que se lo dieron ya que desaparecieron sin decir más…

-¡Qué hermoso se ve mi Goten tan enamorado!- Milk habló con un tono meloso, y abrazando a Pan -¡Primero Gohan con Videl y ahora mi pequeño!-

-¡Abuela!- la pobre adolescente intentó salir de semejante abrazo, pero como siempre no pudo.

-Vamos Milk, déjala en paz- Bulma sonrió al ver semejante escena: Videl y Gohan tomados de la mano como novios jóvenes, Milk y Pan "peleándose" y a sus hijos abrazados… aunque la melancolía la atacó, recordando como años atrás Trunks estaba igual que Goten. Esperaba que él encontrara a una chica que realmente le quisiera y que jamás lo abandonara… jamás.

-Bulma…- Vegeta la tomó del brazo e hizo que ella se apoyara en él.

-Dime-

-No te preocupes… la encontrará-

-Claro…- contesto la ojiazul con nervios. ¿Cuándo ese hombre era tan tierno y preocupado por su hijo? Al parecer había entendido que Trunks necesitaba amor y no lujuria. Le dio un beso rápido, demostrándole que le habían dado seguridad esas palabras tan simples, pero tan sinceras.

-Así es… ¡tiene que darme un nieto! Espero que ahora sí no se tarde… ¡Ah! Y ni se te ocurra decirle que se vaya a casa con nosotros… ¡que puede tener a una terrícola en su cama!-

No. No había entendido. Con ganas de golpearlo se alejo de él y acercándose a sus hijos, les comentó lo grandioso que sería que disfrutaran de un día en familia, pero como siempre, Trunks rechazó la idea ya que tenía urgentemente pedirle perdón a una persona muy cercana a él, haciendo que madre e hija sonrieran cómplices.

.

.

.

.

-…Hmmm…-

-_Dahia, tu vecino se encuentra en la ventana desde hace 20 minutos-_

-¿El vaquero?- su voz denotaba que se encontraba completamente dormida y que, por desgracia, había roto la unión que tenía con Morfeo.

_-Así es… además me ha dicho Lucy 4 veces-_

-Okay…- se levantó con flojera y con mucho cuidado, entendiendo que existiría un muerto más en el mundo en 2 minutos.

Se colocó un suéter y viendo que era medio día, suspiró resignada a no dormir más. Estaba molesta, pero ese sentir desapareció cuando se presentó ante sus ojos una gran sonrisa y una bolsa que lo más probable traería comida china. Cuando él quería podía desarmarla por completo… y esa sonrisa, ¡realmente era encantadora!

-¡Buenos días!- Trunks se sentía feliz (algo que no entendió) por verla tan despeinada y con esa cara de almohada… ¡si que era un caso!

-Hola- bostezó y abriendo el ventanal -¿Qué te hicieron para que estuvieras tan feliz?-

-Pues…- volvió a sonreír –digamos que Giru provocó que me levantara con las ganas de recompensarte su falta con un desayuno-comida china… ¿me acompañas?-

-Sólo porque se me antojó- rieron bajo esas palabras y tomando dos cervezas del refrigerador, se sentaron en la mesita del patio de Trunks.

Él le brindó los platillos mientras ella le ofreció la cerveza. Se acomodaron enfrente de cada uno y cuando empezaron a comer, su plática del diario se hizo presente.

-Hooo…- Trunks estaba asombrado. –¡Barkad te dio ese trabajo!-

-Así es. Trabajo en un proyecto de remodelación de las oficinas de ese tipo. Detesto tratarlo, pero la paga es buena-

-Eso sí que me ha dejado anonadado. Normalmente él solo acepta a personas de su confianza-

-Eso me habían dicho, pero mi trabajo le gustó y creo que eso me dio el trabajo-

-No lo dudaría- comió más de su comida basada en pato. –Creo que voy a pedirte un trabajillo de esos-

-Vaquero, qué pervertido eres…- lo miró divertida -¿Cómo que un trabajillo de esos? Te recuerdo que no me presto para _eso_-

-¿EEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHH?- Trunks se ruborizó -¡No me refería a _eso_!- comenzó a negar con sus manos -¡Dahia jamás te pediría algo así!-

-Jajajajajajaja- la mujer reía a carcajadas… sí que ese hombre era inocente. –Era broma-

-¡AH! ¡Me pones en apuros!- cruzó los brazos, fingiendo molestia –Eres muy mala conmigo-

-Lo siento, pero es gracioso molestarte… ¡funciona maravillosamente!-

Y ambos rieron. En verdad que esa mañana no fue tan mala, al contrario. Dahia le pidió 30 minutos para arreglarse pasando el desayuno y así invitarle a ver una película en su casa. Obviamente el ojiazul aceptó sin chistar y ahí estaban… viendo REC.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-

-Jajajajajajaja- Trunks abrazaba a una aterrada Dahia –Es sólo una película-

-Pero… pero esa niña los va a infectar… ¡no quiero ver!- escondió su cabeza en el saco del vecino, ¿porqué tuvo que escoger él la película? Odiaba todo tipo de películas de horror.

-Mira, es lógico que eso pase… en serio, ve lo que va a suceder- la despegó de él y tomándola de las manos la convenció. –Lo más probable es que esa niña desaparezca y ese policía se transforme… es más, te aseguro que la vieja va a asustarte de nuevo-

-¿Por qué me haces sufrir de esa manera?-

-Vamos mujer, no quiero hacerte sufrir… si quieres la paramos-

¿Pararla? No… eso si que no. Y lo decidió cuando él se levantó para terminar con su espanto. ¿Por qué no deseaba separarse de él? Pues si esa película podía ser un pretexto para abrazarle… -No… yo no soy una debilucha y aunque me muera de miedo, jamás voy a rendirme… así que si la quitas, te patearé en donde más te duela y eso si será una escena de terror-

-Okay- no sabía Trunks si temerle al monstruo de la película o a su vecina… aunque no pudo negar que tener de nuevo a una mujer entre sus brazos, lejanas a la familia, era realmente relajante. Acomodado nuevamente a su lado, se sintió nuevamente protector, y más cuando ella se aferraba a él por una escena fuerte. Jamás se arrepentiría de tenerla como vecina. Ella le había alegrado sus días desde entonces y deseaba que su amistad jamás terminara.

Estando casi al final de la película, cuando los personajes principales se encontraban en el ático, Dahia lo abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo y él entendió que no era relajante tener a una mujer entre sus brazos, era relajante tenerla a _ella_ entre sus brazos.

Cuando terminó la película, Trunks aún abrazaba a una aterrada Dahia, la cual no le soltó ni dejó de gritar cosas como "se la comió" "¡qué horror!" "Recuérdame matarte por esto". Riendo se separó de ella y accedió, a regañadientes, ver una película más suave y gentil para bajarle lo temerosa, pero no quería aceptar que una tan romántica como la de "the notebook" le hiciera efecto, así que simplemente se la quitó, provocando una de las corretizas más grandes de su vida.

-Bastardo… ¡regresa con mi Film!- estaba persiguiéndolo por toda la sala… ¡si que era un fastidio ese hombre!

-¡No!-

-¡Yo vi tu película del mal y es justo ver la mía!-

-Pero yo jamás…- se paró precipitadamente, haciendo que la chica chocara con él –te obligué ni accedí a ver otra-

-¡AH! Sabes… no me simpatizas- se separó de él y cruzó los brazos –y yo que te comenzaba a estimar como un amigo…-

-¿En serio?-

-Sí, pero ahora me caes muy, pero muy mal- rindiéndose ya que no lograría recuperar su película, se sentó en el sillón y encendió la televisión.

-¿Me estás chantajeando?- Trunks se rió ante el puchero que estaba haciendo la ojicafé –Pues te diré que no caigo tan fácilmente… tengo una hermana que te lleva mucha experiencia en eso-

-¡¿En serio tienes una hermana?!- al parecer el mal humor y la idea de robarle su película se habían ido.

-Así es, es 10 años más chica- se acomodó a su lado –y es la mujer más chantajista que te puedes imaginar-

-Ya entiendo- sonrió fuertemente –ahora entiendo que nada ni nadie pueda chantajearte- suspiró y acomodándose mejor en ese delicioso sillón –pero bueno, si no me quieres regresar mi película está bien…- sacando de la bolsa de su pañalón unas llaves –así yo no te regresaré esto- jugó con su premio.

-¡Eres una tramposa!- indignado por la pérdida de su llavero, le entregó la película –en verdad que eres una…-

-Vamos hombre- y abrazándolo, sorprendiendo a un ojiazul -Eres una gran persona, puedes sentirte orgulloso de ser mi amigo-

_Amigos_…

-¿En verdad?- Trunks no se separó de ella, ni lo intentaría.

-Sí. Raramente encuentro vecinos-hombres tan agradables y pues tú eres la santa excepción- se separó de él y con una voz seria –peor no te creas mucho-

-Jajajajajajaja, créeme que no lo haré-

-¡bien!- se levantó y dejando la película en la mesita de centro –ya no quiero ver otra película… ¡Quiero tomar un café! Es más… ¡Yo te invito!-


	4. Invitación

Capítulo 4: Invitación

**-¿Me invitas?-** el asombro bajo ese repentino cambio de humor no pudo faltar. ¿Acaso había escuchado bien?

-**Vamos Vaquero…-** primero se sentó a su lado, pero se separó bruscamente al pensar que era una negativa, especulando que era un hombre realmente extraño. Primero la molestaba con no ver ese Film, y ahora se quería quedar a verla **-¿quieres ver la película? Según tú es muy fem…**

**-¡NO!-** soltó rápidamente Trunks. –**No… es que, ¿quieres invitarme a salir?**

**-No quiero, te estoy invitando**- rió levemente -**¿acaso Trunks Brielf tiene miedo de ser invitado por una chica?**

-**Nunca tendría miedo ante eso… sólo que es raro.**

**-¿Raro? ¡Nel! Tú eres el raro.**

**-En serio… invitar a un hombre suena muy inaudito.**

**-No deseo saber el porqué dices eso-** se levantó –**y me vale. Así que levántate y en 5 minutos te veo en el elevador**- suspiró al ver esa cara de "¿estás hablando en serio?"- **¡Ah! Y antes de que se me olvide… amarra a tu cosa esa… no creo que le agrade la sorpresa que le tiene Lucybell esta vez**

-_¿Me has llamado Dahia?_ la tercera voz generó una gran risa en Trunks y un sonrojo a Dahia. ¡No de nuevo! Ya le había pasado muchas veces y aún seguía con lo mismo. Llamar sin querer a su agenda personal enfrente del vecino ya era una costumbre del diario…

-**No… no Lucybell… lamento el** **molestarte**- tomó un cojín y se lo lanzó a su visitante, pero no contó con que él tenía buenos reflejos y le regresó el ataque… impactándole su proyectil en su rostro.

_-No hay problema-_

**-¡Hahahahaha!-** Trunks estaba que se moría de la risa… sí que Dahia era graciosa.

**-¡No te rías!-** se acercó rápidamente y golpeándolo fuertemente con otro cojín, logró acertarle un buen golpe en su costado **-¡A cualquiera le pasa!**

**-Dahia… Dahia… Dahia…-** la miró y nuevamente se puso a reír –**Si "cualquiera" se llama como tú, te creo.**

Como respuesta, obviamente, fue una guerra campal con las almohadas y cojines. Esta vez, Dahia fue la ganadora… ¿la razón? Logró derrumbar el hombre que estaba sostenido en una de las sillas de la mesa. ¡Gran error! Un fuerte cojinazo logró mover la silla y con eso Trunks cayó de espaldas.

Después de levantar a su nuevo amigo, arreglar el desastre que hicieron con tanto juego y prepararse, salieron del departamento hacia la ciudad. Hasta eso fue bueno que Trunks viviera en esa ciudad por tanto tiempo. Así pudieron visitar algunos lugares tan entretenidos: en el parque nacional, Dahia aventó a un distraído Trunks hacia el reluciente pasto, ganándose una de las tantas corretizas de la vida, aunque esta no duró lo suficiente por el hecho de que ella fue golpeada por un platillo volador para perro… el pobre hombre la tuvo que cargar algunos minutos antes de que ella recobrara la conciencia.

Con ello su hambre se hizo presente y fueron a comer unas hamburguesas con papas fritas… ¡y ahí Trunks conoció la primera y espeluznante vez cuando una mujer le invita algo y no paga nada!

Esa vez no hubo molestias de ninguno, ya que decidieron criticar a todos los que pasaban por la ventana… desde solteros con cara de "no me hables" hasta la bella pareja de ancianos.

**-¡Mira ese!-** comentó Trunks después de comerse una papa.

**-¿Cuál?-** recibió una respuesta con algo de cola en su boca.

**-El chico de la chaqueta negra-** le señaló disimuladamente.

**-¡Por Dios!-** aterrada comentó **–¡Tiene la cara de Satán! ¡Mira sus chinos!-** el tono de espanto hizo reír fuertemente al Brielf.

**-¿Tanto le odias?-**

**-No te imaginas cuánto-** terminó todas sus papas **–se tomó como suya una victoria que no se merecía.**

**-¿A qué te refieres?-** tenía que esconder perfectamente su asombro ante esas palabras.

**-No sé la verdad quienes fueron esas personas que salvaron a la tierra en todas esas ocasiones, pero escúchame cuando te digo que él no hizo nada. Es un debilucho que ahora se cree el mortal más fuerte del mundo… si supiera que conozco hombres y mujeres que le patearían el trasero sin piedad…- **rió fuertemente **–y no solo eso.**

**-Me da miedo pensar en lo que le pueden hacer a Mr. Satán.**

**-Pues, que miedoso eres**- ella le miró con recelo… ¿acaso este hombre estaba loco? –**y lo peor de todo es que me caes tan bien…**

**-¡Oye! No es… bueno, sí es miedo. Entiendo que no aguantes a Mr. Satán por lo que ha hecho pero sin él el mundo sería otro… por esa razón yo no puedo odiarle.**

**-Dime que no escuché eso-** la mirada asesina de ella le hizo reír de nuevo **-¡no es gracioso! ¿Por qué no puedes odiarle?**

**-Porque una de mis mejores amigas es nada más ni nada menos que su hija… y ni hablar de su nieta.**

**-¿Hi… hija? ¿Nieta?-** estaba completamente desconcertada **–No cabe duda que me he hecho amiga de un lunático.**

**-¡No soy ningún lunático!- **se debatía ante una gran risa o un gran bufido… ¿desde cuándo ella hacía pucheros por las personas que él conocía?

**-Sí lo eres… pero igual, ahora eso no importa, todos tenemos defectos… aunque los tuyos son mucho mayores que los míos.**

**-Eres imposible- **de acuerdo, reiría… Dahia era única, ya no había duda.

**-Bien, ya que lo has entendido, ahora vamos por un café.**

**-De acuerdo.**

Tiraron su basura y se dirigieron a la cafetería más cercana. En el camino disfrutaron del maravilloso clima que se presentaba en esas tardes de primavera. Caminaron lentamente disfrutando del espectáculo que estaba a sus alrededores y por fin encontraron su destino final… un Cofeehaus.

Se adentraron rápidamente y estando enfrente del mostrador decidieron por algo caliente: un mocha y un cappuccino.

**-Son 6 dólares- **les dijo la cajera. Realmente habían sido 7, pero al ver a tan maravilloso espécimen masculino…

Molesta. Realmente no podía estar ni un minuto con Trunks sin que alguna mujer le mirara y se le insinuara. ¿Acaso él no se daba cuenta? Conociendo su inocencia en esos casos encontró la respuesta correcta. ¿Por qué se sentía así? No lo sabía, pero eso si… ¡odiaba a todas! Aunque no las culpaba, realmente Trunks era demasiado guapo… agregando su sencillez y calidez humana. Sonrió internamente al darse cuenta que él era su amigo.

**-Aquí…-** la morena estuvo a punto de pagar gustosa… ¡otra cosa le invitaría a ese hombre! Pero una mano blanca se interpuso entre ella y la cajera.

**-No, cóbrese de aquí-** Trunks no dejaría que ella pagara, ya había hecho mucho con sacarle y divertirse de lo lindo... además le debía las 3 hamburguesas que se comió. La cajera ni chistó ante ese acto y tomó rozando la mano del Brielf la tarjeta de crédito.

Ahora estaba molesta con él. ¿Cuándo Kami-sama le ofrecería un hombre (amigo o pareja) que entendiera que ELLA invitaba? **-Momento… ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS CREES QUE HACES?!-** Ante el grito molesto de Dahia, todos los presentes la miraron con asombro.

**-Da…-** Trunks quedó atónito ante la extraña reacción de su vecina… ¿Qué era todo eso?

**-¡Tú!- **mirando al ojiazul **–Ni se te ocurra pagar- **mirando con furia a la cajera –**Y tu… ¡REGRESA ESO QUE TIENES EN LA MANO!**

-**Pero señorita yo tengo que…-** calló ante la mirada fulminante de Dahia, regresó la tarjeta a su propietario.

**-Aquí tienes lo de los cafés-** Dahia sacó 10 dólares de su cartera y pagó. Segundos después de recibir el cambio de unas temblorosas manos miró a Trunks con reproche, incrédula ante la acción del hombre **-¿Por qué demonios has hecho eso?**

**-¿Hacer qué?-** aún no entendía nada de lo pasado.

**-Ash… todos los hombres son igualitos… ¡Qué horror!-** tomó los cafés de la barra e indicándole con la mirada, hizo que él le siguiera. Cuando encontraron un lugar libre para dos en la parte de afuera del local, le dio el café a su dueño y miró fijamente esos ojos azules tan confundidos. –**Vaquero, no tengo ni la menor idea con qué tipo de "amigas" normalmente te rodeas ni mucho menos lo que les das…-** agachó la mirada, perdiéndose en su frappé –**pero no quiero que pagues cuando te digo "te invito"- **vio a Trunks de nuevo y se sorprendió por el asombro de él **-¿Somos amigos, no? Entonces entiende de una buena vez que a mí no me importa si puedes pagar o no un café… si tienes o no tienes dinero y…**- mirando a unas chicas que se insinuaban a su amigo de una manera que generó rabia en su ser –**que un par de estúpidas operadas crean que les vas a hacer caso con esos movimientos tan ridículos y obscenos**- rió al ver las muecas de desprecio de esas, antes de alejarse –**lo único que espero de tu parte es tu amistad... así que hazte a la idea de que te invitaré muy seguido.**- Sonriéndole **–Como el amigo que eres, olvida un poco tu cartera y págame con tu sonrisa… ¿Acaso es mucho pedir?**

**-Como mucho- **no tenía palabras ni siquiera para contestarle.

**-Y yo tomo mucha cerveza-** sentenció con el mismo tono de voz **-¿Y? Vamos vaquero, acepta que una mujer puede ver algo más en ti que tus millones o la cara bonita que tienes… lo único que quiero que sepas es que en estas semanas te has vuelto un gran amigo mío. Así que quita esa cara de idiota que tienes y disfruta lo que te he invitado…- **tomó un gran sorbo a su café y sonriéndole **-¡tómate tu café! Ya que soy también adicta a la cafeína y te lo puedo robar.**

¡Y cómo quería que quitara esa cara si nunca se esperó esas palabras! No supo qué contestarle… simplemente era demasiado fuerte saber que ella lo único que buscaba era amistad. ¡Wow! Nunca cambiaría a su vecina por nada… en verdad se sentía bien con ella, deseando ser su amigo por mucho tiempo.

**-Si te tomas mi café tendrás que comprarme otro.**

**-No me importaría, al fin y al cabo, yo soy la que te lo pagaría.- **Le buscó con la mirada para sonreírle después **–Me da gusto que entendieras.**

**-Entendí… sólo que no me voy a dejar invitar tan fácil- **ahora le demostraría lo agradecido que estaba por esas palabras **–déjame llevarte a cenar.**

**-No. Hoy es el día de "Dahia invita".**

**-Hm… pues te puedo decir que no- **le quitó a Dahia su mocha y con gusto le dio un gran sorbo, haciendo que ella abriera sus ojos con asombro. ¡¿Estaba tomándose su deliciosa bebida?!

**-¡TRUNKS!-** se levantó "molesta" y sonriendo con malicia se encaró a Trunks, el cual había dejado de robarle para ofrecerle nuevamente su bebida **–Con que quieres un mocha.**

**-Se me antojó el tuyo…-** se extraño al verla con esa risa que le indicaba que no planeaba cosas tan sanas…** -Espera… Dahia, era broma…- **entendió de pronto sus planes, pero lo hizo demasiado tarde. Dahia se había acercado a la cafetería de nuevo y cerrándole la puerta en su cara, vio con horror que pediría otro café **-¡Regresa inmediatamente mujer!- **intentó abrirla pero por una extraña razón no pudo. Ni siquiera una pareja que deseaba salir logró abrirla… ¡Esa Dahia se saldría con la suya! ¡No era posible!

5 minutos después, ambos se encontraban caminando, Trunks con su segundo café y… ella con su segundo café, completamente feliz porque se salió con la suya.

-**Ahhh…-** suspiró resignado Trunks.

**-¿Qué ocurre?-** ella no dejó de ver el camino, deleitándose de ese manjar líquido.

**-Nada.**

**-Pues ese nada no sonó a "nada"-** se detuvo, haciendo que él también lo hiciera. Desde que salieron de la cafetería se comportaba de una manera extraña, distante… ¿habrá dicho algo malo?

**-¿A qué "sonó"?**

**-A algo-** se colocó enfrente de él y con una mirada seria **-¿Qué tienes?**

**-Planeaba a qué lugar puedo llevarte a cenar- **se acercó a ella y cubriéndole su boca con su mano derecha **–Y no aceptaré un no por respuesta.**

**-¿Acaso no vas a dejar el asunto en paz?**

**-No.**

**-¡Ash!- **tomó rápidamente el residuo de su café y mirándolo con desgana **–tú ganas. Me invitarás a cenar.**

**-¡SI! ¡Lo sabía!- **la pose que él tomó para celebrar, hizo que Dahia mirara feo a cuanta mujer pasaba… ¿Por qué tenía que levantar su saco por tener las manos arriba y mostrar su trasero?

Bufó resignada y tirando el envase en un bote de basura cercano a su posición, se le acercó nuevamente y con toda la paz del mundo le miró. **-Pero con estos dos cafés he quedado llena… así que, antes de que me pongas esa cara de "mentirosa" vamos a dar una vuelta y con eso nos dará hambre.**

**-¿Prometes que cenaremos?**

**-¡Claro!**

Y así disfrutaron de la bella noche que se presentaba ante ellos. Visitaron una gran plaza y caminaron por las calles tan concurridas de la ciudad. Ahora fue diferente ya que las luces nocturnas hacían un compás de magnificencia. La gente se dirigía a sus respectivos objetivos de una manera alegre, llena de paz.

¡Cuánto necesitaba eso! Realmente sentirse en paz y disfrutar por lo menos unas horas de la belleza de la ciudad, agregando la grata compañía de Trunks.

Él la llevó por lugares que eran realmente geniales y cuando llegaron a una pequeña plaza, disfrutaron de un rato de patinaje. Las últimas dos semanas el clima se había enfriado lo suficiente como para generar que todos los jóvenes amantes del patinaje, organizaran algunas actividades con ese deporte.

Aún no había hielo, pero eso no fue estorbo para que esos dos se divirtieran de lo lindo…

**-Parecemos dos mocosos de esos**- Dahia se había sentado en una de las bancas… ¡tenía mucho tiempo de no patinar!

**-Eso no me importa…-** se acomodó a su lado **–ya que nos hemos entretenido mucho.**

**-Tienes razón-** se encontraba un poco cansada y el dolor en su espalda comenzaba a dolerle… que molesto. Miró su reloj y con una gran sonrisa se dio cuenta que eran las 10:15 pm **-¡UFF! ¡Qué tarde es!**

**-¿Qué hora es?**

**-Las 10 más quince.**

**-¡En serio!-** se sentía tan satisfecho **–no pensé que fuera tan tarde**.

**-Yo tampoco.**

**-¿Ahora si vamos a cenar?-** era perfecto… sábado en la noche y podría llevarla a donde había planeado, demostrándole lo agradecido por toda esa tarde.

**-¿Podemos hacerlo en casa? Estoy muerta**- ¿Acaso él no… hmmm, era más que evidente que no la dejaría en paz hasta que pagara su deuda.

**-Okay-** de acuerdo… tenían servicio a domicilio.

Pasaron 40 minutos para que llegaran a su hogar. Si no hubiera sido que él insistió en ir caminando, estaría ya en casa. Saludaron a los vigilantes y mirándose con una gran risa, ambos, como niños pequeños a punto de hacer una travesura, corrieron para ver quien llegaba primero al elevador. Trunks fue el ganador esta vez. Así que apretó el botón e inmediatamente se abrieron las puertas del ascensor.

**-¡Ganaste!-** Dahia se recargó en un lado de la cabina, teniendo enfrente a Trunks.

**-Si.**

Y rieron.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, salieron de lo más tranquilos, pero fue en el preciso instante en que Trunks vio que ella se alejaba a su puerta, frunció el ceño y con una voz seria le preguntó: "¿a dónde crees que vas?".

**-Trunks, en verdad estoy cansada… te recuerdo que me levantaste hoy muy temprano. Así que, mañana nos vemos.**

**-¡A no!-** se acercó a ella **-¿Y la cena que te debo?**

-**Verás, hoy comí mucho: comida china, hamburguesas y dos cafés…-** acariciando su panza **-¡Es mucho! Así que… por hoy no más comida.**

**-¡¿Qué?!-** esta vez le había jugado sucio… ¡Dahia era una tramposa! **-¡Me engañaste!**

**-No, no lo hice-** abrió la puerta de su hogar bajo una gran sonrisa **–Yo te prometí que dejaría que me invitaras a cenar… pero jamás afirmé que sería hoy. Aprende a escuchar vaquero**

"¡Tramposa!" fue el único pensamiento de Trunks. Por primera vez en toda su existencia le habían jugado tan sucio y de esa manera... aunque fue cierto, él creyó inocentemente que ella había caído, ¡qué ingenuo!

-**Me engañaste, pero como quieras… al fin y al cabo te perderás de una excelente cena.**

**-Deja de ser orgulloso-** se acercó a él y con un beso en su mejilla** –Descansa, y muchas gracias por lo de la tarde.**

**-Ahora estoy seguro que no la merecías.**

**-¡Lero, lero! Lo siento vaquero… hasta mañana.**

**-Hasta mañana Dahia- **dejó que ella se alejara y con una gran sonrisa **–Pasaré por ti para desayunar.**

**-Me parece perfecto.**

Y así adentró a su hogar. No cabía duda que era el mejor día desde que llegó a la ciudad. Aventó sus zapatos al cerrar la puerta y con una pereza sin igual, movió su mano al interruptor… pero no logró encender las luces.

**-¿Lucybell?-** la morena caminaba entre la oscuridad preocupada ante esa falta de luz. **-¿Lucybell?**

_-Buenas noches Dahia, ¿qué tal tu día?-_ la mencionada pudo calmarse después de escuchar esa voz.

**-¿Por qué no hay… aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!-**

¡PAZ! Un fuelte golpe se escuchó. Sin saber el porqué, Dahia tocó el duro y firme piso al tener en su pié una cosa desconocida. Al principio quedó acostada por el dolor que se presentó en su hombro, espalda y cuello… sin embargo gritó como loca al entender la razón de la falta de luz.

**-¡Giru!-** y como lo supuso, tomó a un desmayado, achicarrado e inmovible robot. "estoy en problemas" pensó ella al darse cuenta de lo que había causado.

Como pudo se levantó y con la mayor pena del mundo, se acercó al centro de carga y logró activar nuevamente la energía en su departamento. Tomo nuevamente sus zapatos y corriendo a la puerta de al lado tocó fuertemente.

**-¿Acaso te arrepentiste de la cena?-** la voz masculina sonaba realmente alegre.

**No, no es eso… verás- **Brielf abrió la puerta, haciendo que ella escondiera al robot detrás** -¿Te acuerdas que te dije que mantuvieras alejado a cierto amigo tuyo de Lucy?**

**-¿A Giru? Sí, si me acuerdo.**

**-Pues…-** le puso enfrente de Trunks a Giru, absorbiendo una cara de espanto y horror **-¡Se le ocurrió meterse con Lucybell! Le cayeron 2000 volts… lo siento.**

**-¡¿2000 volts?!-** de acuerdo, esa sí que era único y problemático. Pero no podía negar que realmente ese pingo se lo había ganado** –Dahia, ¿sabes lo que te va a costar esto?**

**-No, pero lo pagaré. En verdad lo siento- **suspiró resignada, esperando que Trunks no se enojara con ella.

**-Nunca me esperé ver esto y mucho menos contigo mujer- **la miró con reproche **–Pero ahora tengo que solucionar todo esto.- **suspiró resignado** -Vamos a ver…- **la invitó a entrar y con eso ambos se sentaron en lasala **–Tengo que confesarte algo. Giru no es un robot normal, así que…- **sacó de su pantalón su juego de llaves y tomando un llavero en forma de cristal, se lo colocó en "su boca". **–Dahia, júrame que me vas a pagar lo que has hecho-**

**-Lo juro- **realmente se encontraba preocupada.

**-¿Vas a acatar todo lo que yo te diga?- siguió para evitar cualquier mal entendido –Con respecto al pago que vas a darme por lo que Lucybell le hizo a Giru.**

**-Completamente.**

**-Bien- **Con ello ese cristal se iluminó y a los segundos Giru dio señales de vida.

**-Giru con mucha energía… mucha energía-** el condenado comenzó a volar por toda la estancia, girando y tratando de ubicarse **–Energía restaurada al 300%... Giru con energía.**

**-¡¿QQQQQUUUUUEEEEEÉ?!-** a la pobre mujer no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Por una parte la risota de ese ojiazul y por el otro los movimientos torpes del robot la sacaron de onda… estaba completamente desarmada.

**-Dahia, el pago que me vas a dar… es que vas a vestirte formal que saldremos a cenar en 15 minutos-** la miró aún sonriendo **–Y esta vez no habrá un "no" por respuesta.**

**-¡TRAMPOSO!**

**-Llámese revancha. Giru no puede morir por algo por el estilo. En sí puede aguantar más de 6000 volts… ¡Iremos a cenar después de todo!**

No había duda alguna: Le mataría y realmente disfrutaría hacerlo sufrir…

Y sin decir ni una sola palabra salió completamente enojada a su departamento. Realmente ese hombre le había ganado pero buscaría la mejor oportunidad para vengarse… y al parecer la encontró en su clóset. Se arregló como pudo por la falta de tiempo y si, a los 15 minutos fue tocado el timbre.

Así que dejó que su cabello luciera una sencilla cola de caballo, luciendo el vestido ajustado y "destapado" color negro que había elegido. Sus zapatillas tenían poco tacón, el suficiente para darle más altura y comodidad en caso de caminar mucho. El chal que tomo era del mismo tono y ahora sí, luciendo una sonrisa de venganza, dejó las indicaciones correspondientes a Lucy y abrió la puerta. **-¿Nos vamos?**

Venganza. Eso era vil y cruel venganza. ¡Sabía ella que le descuadraban esos vestidos! Y en específico _ese_. Recordaba cuándo la acompañó a comprarse una serie de vestidos para la reunión de arquitectura de la semana pasada y ese era el específico que a él le había gustado. Con una sesión de pasarela, él quedo impactado por… bueno, ese vestido le había encantado.

Asintiendo con una gran sonrisa se fueron. Esta vez Trunks la llevó a uno de sus restoranes favoritos: _Le Cousin_. Era un maravilloso restaurante en donde se servía comida francesa exquisita. Lo bueno de todo era que no necesitaba alguna reservación y esa vez podía disfrutar de ese lugar acompañado.

Y como lo predijo en el camino, 15 minutos después estaban sentados en la terraza de la primera planta, degustando de tan bella vista y de la grata compañía.

**-Lo admito vaquero… este lugar es hermoso.**

**-Sí. Es uno de mis restoranes favoritos.**

**-Claro, entendiendo que te encantan los lugares lujosos y altos, no negaría del porqué de tu felicidad aquí- **ella sonreía por estar con él de nuevo. No había sido malo dejarse invitar después de todo.

**-Y esta vez, yo pago la cena.**

**-De acuerdo, pero so…**

**-Buenas noches- **se acercó el mesero, interrumpiéndoles **–Aquí les ofrecemos la carta…-**

**-Muchas gracias- **Tanto Dahia como Trunks contestaron tomando la carpeta. Y cuando ella comenzaría nuevamente la plática, sonó el teléfono de su acompañante…

**-¿Hola?- **Tenía marcando más de 5 veces y apenas se dignaban en contestar… ¡que raros eran todos! Primero le marcan y cuando contesta le cuelgan, y ahora esto.

**-Ah, eres tú Trunks… ¡Dónde demonios te has metido!**

**-¿Eh?- **¿Cómo que en donde?** –Papá yo…**

**-Entiendo, sólo espero que por lo menos ya tengas la noticia de que seré abuelo pronto, o por lo menos que ya tienes a tu hembra humana lista para **_**eso**_**.**

**-¡PAPÁ!- **si que ese hombre no entendía nada. Lo bueno es que Dahia estaba perdida en la carta, ya que no quería darle explicaciones.

**-¿Qué?- **comentó como si nada** –Espero que salgas mejor que el hijo de esa sabandija de Kakaroto… ¡Aún no quieren hijos! Que tontos son.**

**-Tienes que respetarles, no todos piensan en ser padres… o abuelos.**

**-¡No me importa! Eres mi hijo y tienes que darme herederos… hablando de eso, déjame advertirte que si vuelves a ayudar a tu hermana a salir con cualquier sabandija de mierda, además de que yo me encargue personalmente de ese insecto, te haré cosas mucho peores con las que te arrepentirás el resto de tu vida por ayudar a tu hermana-** se escuchó un pequeño "¡Glup!" desde el otro lado de la bocina **-¿Entendiste?**

**-Completamente.**

**-Como te decía y antes de que recordarte de mi nieto… tienes que venir a la casa la siguiente semana. Tu madre tiene la estúpida idea de hacer una estúpida fiesta para celebrar la próxima unión de Goten. Así que tienes que estar presente… con tu hembra y mi futuro nieto en camino.**

**-¡Qué no tengo hembra papá!- **no se dio cuenta que el grito que dio generó que todas las féminas presentes le miraran de muchas maneras. Dahia por su parte, dejó de leer la carta para poner atención a semejante plática.

**-¡Pues la consigues!- **ahora él gritaba molesto **–Así que déjate de jueguitos y vienes acompañado… ¡o no respondo!**

Y colgó.

**-Veo que estás en serios problemas- **Dahia le comentó con una gran sonrisa.

Apenas podía aguantar el enojo con su papá. ¿Por qué no le dejaba tranquilo con ese tema? **-¿Explícate?**

¿En verdad era uno de los hombres más inteligentes del mundo? Pues no se notaba. **–Verás, cada una de las mujeres que se encuentran aquí no han dejado de verte desde que aclaraste que no tenías ninguna hembra… aunque eso tiene algo bueno en tu causa.**

**-¿Y qué se supone que es esa "buena causa"?**

**-Que vas a ir acompañado.**

**-¿De todas las que me miran como "yo soy la mejor para ti"?-** Alzó la ceja y observando la cara alegre de su amiga se le ocurrió una excelente idea… **-¿Por qué no vienes conmigo?**


	5. Encuentros

**Capítulo 5: Encuentros.**

**-¡Jajajajajajaja!-**

¿Por qué le había causado tanta gracia la proposición que le hizo? Él con ella, qué había de malo… no cabía duda, jamás la entendería.

**-Es tan gracioso verte reír de esa manera- **Trunks le comentó serio **–pero en estos momentos no le encuentro la gracia.**

**-No… Hahahahaha-** apenas podía creer lo que sus oídos percibieron. Con un gran suspiro intentó tranquilizarse y cuando pudo, comentó bajo una gran sonrisa** –Vaquero… ¿entiendes la sandez que has dicho? ¡No puedo creer que estés tan desesperado para preguntarme eso!**

**-¿Acaso tienes miedo que te presente como mi pareja?-** él cruzó los brazos mientras observaba la reacción de ella. Era un hecho que desconocía la razón del porqué le preguntó eso… pero el ser la pareja de esa ruidosa no le parecía tan descabellado…

**-No Trunks… no es miedo. Entiende que nunca podríamos salir como pareja… como amigos lo que quieras, pero nada más.-** le miró sin reírse –**Salir contigo en los planes que tanto desea tu familia… ¡nunca!**

**-Explícate.**

**-Verás. No somos los más indicados para tener una relación. Tú eres un atrayente de moscas que tiene tanta historia en la cama y yo soy tan patética para las relaciones… así que, si quieres que vaya, será con el plan de amigos-** ella tomó la copa de vino tinto que le habían dejado.

**-Yo no te he pedido que fuera de otra forma-** Sí que se sintió dolido. ¿Acaso le recriminaba su antigua vida?

**-Cierto. Y me da gusto que no sea de otra forma…-** tomó más de su bebida mientras miraba la luna **–ya que no quiero perder a un excelente amigo por tonterías.**

**-Hablas de una manera despechada Dahia… ¿Te hicieron algo?**

Rayos, tuvo que abrir la boca de más. Suspiró molesta por recordar parte de su pasado… ¿acaso no podría superarlo algún día? **–No es despecho… es la verdad.**

**-¿Por qué ahora tengo la sensación de que me escondes algo?-** Él se preocupó al ver la seriedad de Dahia ya que nunca había estado de esa manera a su lado.

**-No te escondo nada por el hecho que nunca te he contado esa parte de mi vida. Y si quieres que esta cena continúe… no me preguntes más.**

Era un hecho que algo le había pasado, algo realmente fuerte. Trunks comenzaba a entender las reacciones de Dahia y cuando ella evadía partes de su vida, significaba que le lastimaba e intentaba evitar las preguntas de más. **-De acuerdo, tú ganas por esta vez.-** Trunks no la molestaría más, por ahora **–Sin embargo quiero que me acompañes la siguiente semana… como amigos, lo prometo-**

**-Como amigos cuando quieras…- **no siguió ya que se acordó de la promesa que le había hecho a Tame **–Vaquero, no creo poder. Una amiga mía me invitó a otra fiesta ayer y yo le dije que iría.**

**-¡A NO! ¡Tienes que venir conmigo! No me falles, por favor… no quiero ser asesinado por mi padre. Te juro que no te molestarán ni te dirán cosas de más… pero no me dejes ir solo a esta fiesta, por favor.**

Quería llorar. ¿Por qué sentía que se encontraba entre la espada y la pared? Por un lado Tame le había dicho que la siguiente semana sería la fiesta de una gran amiga suya y requería de compañía… y por el otro Trunks le estaba rogando que fuera con ella. ¡Qué hacer! No podía fallarle a Tame, pero por el otro… ella tenía a James.

**-¿Qué poder tienes para convencerme? ¡Tame me va a matar!...- **le miró con los ojos entrecerrados **-¿Prometes que no me dirán nada por llegar contigo?-**

**-Te doy mi palabra.**

**-Ok, voy contigo… ¡pero!- **interrumpió la gran risa de Trunks y las miradas llenas de odio hacia su persona de las mujeres cercanas** -Pero vas a tener que dejarte invitar por mí en la siguiente semana. Eso o nada.**

**-¡Tramposa!-** no cabía duda… esa mujer era el mismo diablo.

**-Lo tomas o lo dejas.- **se miró las uñas, retando a cierto ojiazul que estaba a punto de destrozar la mesa.

**-Pero esta noche yo pago.**

**-De acuerdo… Trunks-vaquero…**

Y disfrutaron de la excelente cena preparada por uno de los mejores chefs de todo Satan City…

¿Acaso su vida no podía ser mejor? Para esos momentos no había nada mejor que levantarse tarde y poder escaparse del cuidado de cierto gruñón que ni siquiera le permitía salir con sus amigas. ¡JA! Sí que su padre podía ser un despistado. Preocupándole un bledo que el rey de la casa se levantara de su siesta reparadora por no sentir su Ki, Bra salió de manera triunfal de su alcoba. Guardaba en su pequeña bolsa la cápsula de su auto y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos de su hogar, decidió dirigirse al único lugar donde no corría peligro en caso de que a ese energúmeno le diera por perseguirla.

Siendo las 4 de la tarde, planeó las actividades siguientes para hacer que su hermano le ayudara con cierto chico que tanto amor le quería dar… ingenuos eran los hombres ante la mirada pícara de una mujer. No era que ella estuviera enamorada, al contrario, solamente buscaba a ese chico para hacer rabiar a ese flojo de su padre. No podía entender el porqué el rey de los Saiyajin abandonaba a su heredero y sobreprotegía a su segunda y femenina hija.

Manejó rápido hacia las afueras de la ciudad, esperando encontrar a cierto hermano suyo, el cual se escapó de la oficina como siempre… su madre gritó eufórica por el hecho de que Trunks se había escapado antes de una junta y ella estaría en su ausente representación. ¿Acaso su madre no entendía que la vida rutinaria de Trunks en la oficina generaba tantas huidas triunfales en su primogénito?

Aunque esta vez, le pareció tan extraño. Normalmente su hermano se escapa a todos los lugares menos posibles de ser encontrado… ¿pero a su departamento? Su gruñona secretaria le comentó el lugar a donde había huido, asombrándola por completo. ¿Acaso se sentía mal o había conseguido un nuevo aparato por el cual podía meterse horas completas a su laboratorio? Algo estaba escondiendo y hoy miércoles, se daría cuenta.

Llegó a la zona "nice" de Satan City. Se detuvo a unos metros de la entrada del edificio que buscaba y transformando su vehículo en cápsula lo guardó en su bolso.

**-¡Buenas tardes Sam!-** la joven Brielf entró como si fuera su propia casa.

**-Buenas, señorita Bra, ¿cómo se encuentra hoy?- **el portero sonrió ante la grata presencia. **–Hace mucho que no viene por aquí.**

**-Lo sé… y hoy me encuentro especialmente desesperada por ver a mi hermano. ¿Está en casa?**

**-Así es… llegó desde las 3 junto con la señorita Ritller-** abrió la puerta hacia el pasillo de los elevadores. **– ¿Desea que la anuncie?**

¿Señorita Ritller? Ohhh… entonces sus sospechas estaban completamente equivocadas… ¡Trunks con una chica! **–No, quiero que sea una sorpresa.**

**-Entiendo, que tenga una excelente tarde, señorita Bra.**

**-Gracias Sam… hasta después.**

No podía creerlo… ¡Trunks con una chica! Eso sí que era algo que no podía creer. Al principio subió al elevador completamente emocionada, pero al llegar al segundo piso le entró una furia sin más por el hecho que él le prometió que sería avisada de cualquier enamoramiento… ¡Y AHORA ESTABA CON ESA MUJER!

Salió eufórica y caminó a paso rápido hacia el departamento y, de un solo golpe, lo abrió sin más. Entró haciendo el mayor ruido posible. Se vengaría del silencio de su hermano.

**-¡OYE TÚ HERMANO DESCON…! ¡AAAAHHH!**

No pudo continuar ya que fue sorprendida por cuatro cuchillos que se incrustaron y la incrustaron en la pared y en el piso. Tres de ellos le atoraron parte de su camisa, bolsa y cabello, y el del piso estuvo a punto de encajarse en su pié derecho, cubierto por una simple y costosa sandalia.

_-El intruso ha sido detenido… ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacerle Dahia?_

**-Lo de siempre mujer… eliminarla- **cuando Bra abrió los ojos, se encontró a una chica alta, de cabello café sujetado en una cola de caballo. Traía puesta una blusa blanca desabrochada de los dos primeros botones y un pantalón de pana negro. Estaba descalza y en sus manos llevaba otro cuchillo más grande y un trapo sucio.

_-¿Me comunico con la policía?_

**-No Lucybell, yo me encargo de ella-** Dahia estaba a punto de lanzarle el último cuchillo, pero se detuvo al ver cierto color de ojos en la chica, reconociéndolos en su vecino. Se acercó a la recién llegada y poniendo el último cuchillo cerca del cuello de esta, continuó con el interrogatorio. **-¿Quién eres y qué estás buscando aquí?**

**-Este yo… yo…- **no podía negar que se encontraba nerviosa por ver esa arma pegada a su cuerpo, aunque después se sintió la mujer más idiota del universo por olvidar cierta herencia suya, así que de un solo movimiento se deshizo de los cuchillos y lanzó a esa tipa, la cual calló en el sillón fuertemente.

**-Ahora verás- **Dahia no se dejaría vencer por esa chiquilla. Al principio se sorprendió por semejante velocidad, pero después supo contrarrestar los fuertes golpes y sus movimientos… ¡quién era esa mocosa!

La pelea fue reñida y el departamento sufrió las consecuencias. Los sillones se encontraban tirados y algunos jarrones rotos. Para cuando Dahia fue capaz de detener a ese monstruo humano con su poder, logró someterla acostándola de frente, mientras ella tomó fuertemente los brazos de la chica y comentó a jalarlos hacia atrás, sentándose en su espalda.

**-¡¿Quién demonios eres?!- **ambas se encontraban agitadas, despeinadas y con algunos golpes marcados en sus pieles. Dahia, convencida de que nunca se había enfrentado con alguien así, estaba asombrada ante el poder de esa joven no mayor a 19 años.

**-¡Eso mismo te pregunto yo! ¡Qué demonios haces en el departamento de mi hermano!- **intentaba zafarse, pero le era imposible… la mujer esa sí que era fuerte.

**-¿Eh?- **Dahia la soltó inmediatamente. ¿Hermano? Oh no… estaba en serios problemas.

**-¡Quítate de encima!-** y como pudo lanzó nuevamente a esa ladrona, lo que no calculo fue la fuerza y su agresora fue a caer exactamente al gran ventanal, destruyéndolo a su paso. Se levantó inmediatamente y encontró a su rival completamente derrumbada, acostada en una gran capa de cristales rotos.

**-Ah…- **no pudo moverse. No había duda que esa jovencita tenía una gran fuerza y le había lastimado de verdad… adiós misión de mañana. Bra se acercó rápidamente a la derrotada y atónita encontró que varios de esos cristales se habían incrustado en su brazo derecho y espalda. **–No te muevas… déjame ir por ayuda- **literalmente eso fue lo último que escuchó antes de perderse en el dolor en su espalda.

**-¡Oh Kami…! ¡Dahia!-** para cuando pudo reaccionar, se encontraba su hermano en el balcón observando el resultado de esa pelea.

Trunks estaba preparando el postre cuando escuchó ruidos extraños en el departamento de su vecina, pero jamás se imaginó una guerra campal entre ella y su hermana. Pensó que Dahia se había enojado nuevamente porque se le había quemado la comida. Resignado a pedir comida china continuó con lo suyo y fue hasta que escuchó el cristal rompiéndose, cuando se asomó y con horror vio a Dahia tendida. Sin más corrió a su lado e intentó levantarla sin lastimarla más.

**-¡TRUNKS!-** Bra le ayudó a su hermano. Para cuando lograron sostener a una semiinconsciente Dahia, la acercaron al sillón más cercano.

**-Bra… ¡qué demonios pasó aquí!- **se sentó primero para recibir a Dahia y colocándola de tal manera que ella recargaba su peso en el pecho de él, observó que las heridas en su espalda comenzaban a sangrar.

**Pues verás…**

**-Me explicarás después. Levanta a Giru y tráele de inmediato, junto con el alcohol y algodón que tengo en el botiquín del baño…**

**-Pero hermano, ¿dónde está Giru?- **se puso enfrente de él y comenzó a buscar debajo del desorden al robot.

**-¡En mi departamento! ¡Rápido Bra que se desmaya!-** sintió como su vecina respiraba más lento, síntoma que perdería el conocimiento de un momento a otro.

**-¡Pero este es tu departamento!**

**-¡No! Este es el de ella, el mío es pasando el balcón a mano izquierda… ¡ve mujer que es urgente!**

No podía sentirse más idiota. Corrió rápidamente hacia donde Trunks le había indicado y si, encontró los muebles que ella misma le había escogido. Giru se encontraba acostado en la alfombra cercana a la chimenea. Con una fuerte patada le despertó, le tomó del brazo aún en el aire y tomando el botiquín de primeros auxilios del baño, corrió hacia el departamento de la vecina de su hermano…

**-Tú hermana sí que-que pega duro.-** Dahia estaba contrariada ante las heridas y la derrota de esa pelea estúpida. Aunque no podía negar que se sentía tan bien con el trato tan tierno que él le regalaba.

**-Lo sé… y no hables, deja que te cure…- **estaba desabrochándole la blusa lo más lento que pudo sin separarla de su cuerpo, intentando esconder sin lograrlo el gran rubor en sus mejillas por percibir cierta parte de su anatomía **-Y créeme cuando te digo que no te voy a hacer nada malo ni disfruto esto.**

**-Pervertido mentiroso…-** rió un poco al imaginarse la cara tan roja de él. No cabía duda que siempre acababa en sus brazos.

**-Aquí están- **Brallegó con lo solicitado y se acomodó a su lado** -¿Te ayudo en algo?**

**-Por favor, auxíliame en quitarle la blusa y a curar su espalda mientras Giru le quita los cristales.**

**-Mmm…- **Dahia comenzó a sentir que el dolor se incrementaba. No había duda que quedaría dormida en cualquier momento. -**¿No me crees qu-que he estado en sit-situaciones peores?-** Se burlaba de sí misma, cómo era posible que cayera tan bajo ante la hermana de Trunks. Sería el hazmerreír de todos sus compañeros de trabajo al enterarse de semejante derrota. Se rió un poco. **–Te juro que h-he sido masacra… ¡AUCH!- **tuvo un movimiento en falso y uno de esos cristales se encajó nuevamente, causándole más dolor.

**-Ya te dije que no hables Dahia… ni te rías que eso abrirá más tus heridas.-** La acomodó mejor y así ella pudo apoyar su cabeza entre su cuello.

**-Yo no pu… Mmmm…-** no pudo decir más ya que Giru le inyecto algo desconocido, durmiéndola al instante.

**-Dahia dormir mientras curo… Giru puso anestesia.**

**-¿Te das cuenta que intentará matarte de nuevo? Giru, no debiste de haberla dormido, se enojará como la otra vez- **Trunks logró despojarle de su blusa, intentando no mirar cierta parte cubierta por un sostén blanco y así el robot comenzó a curarla… Agradecía que no fuera encaje, porque si no...

Mientras la pobre Bra se sentía la peor basura de todas. No solo había atacado a la amiga de Trunks, arruinado el departamento de ella y preocupado a su hermano, si no que había arruinado la comida de ellos dos. Cuando Dahia fue llevada a su habitación con las heridas curadas y una nueva blusa puesta, ambos Brielf acomodaban el desastre creado.

**-Lo siento hermanito, nunca me imaginé que me había equivocado de departamento.**

**-Déjalo. Ya veré la manera de bajarle el coraje a Dahia, así que no pongas esa cara- **se acercó a ella y la abrazó fuertemente.

**-Pero Trunks… ¡la ataqué sin merecerlo!**

**-Sí, y ella como buena mujer se defendió y también te dio una buena paliza- **él acarició el curita localizado en la mejilla derecha de su hermana** –así que olvídalo. Aunque se vea una persona regia y molesta, es todo un amor. Comprenderá la situación cuando se lo expliquemos con calma.**

**-¿Arruiné una cita?-** agachó la mirada completamente apenada.

**-No, devastaste mis planes de sobornarla para que no me invitara a cenar mañana y convencerla para que se pusiera un vestido que se compró el otro día para la fiesta del viernes, pero ahora es más que imposible la cena de mañana y el uso de esa prenda.**

**-Me siento tan mal, no deb…**

_-Trunks, Dahia tiene una llamada… ¿aun duerme?-_Lucy interrumpió a Bra, generando que esta buscara por todas partes a la dueña de esa voz, generando una carcajada en el nombrado.

**-Sí, por desgracia estará inconsciente por algunas horas. ¿Es importante? ¿Puedo ayudar en algo?**

_-Es su jefe…- _tardó en contestarle al hombre _-¿puedes tomar la llamada y explicarle lo sucedido?_

**-Claro.**

_-Bien…-_ se escucharon varios ruidos para después un grito descomunal detrás de las bocinas _-¡¿Quién demonios eres y qué le has hecho a Dahia?!-_ la voz de un hombre maduro se escuchaba realmente molesta.

**-Mi nombre es Trunks Brielf y soy el vecino de Dahia. Ella tuvo un accidente ya que se incrustó varios cristales en su espalda por una caída accidental en el ventanal de su casa. Ahora duerme ya que le he colocado un sedant…**

_-¡MALDITA SEA! En 20 minutos llegará un trabajador de mi empresa para checar a Dahia, y si me…-_

**-No hace falta que grites jefecito adorado… me duele la cabeza- **los presentes voltearon y encontraron a una despeinada y adormilada Dahia, jalando su cobija **–Así que deja tus regaños a otra parte y no dejes que venga Joe, sabes lo loco que se pone ante heridas pequeñas.**

_-¿Quién crees que eres para darme órdenes a MI? Te recuerdo que soy nada más ni nada menos que tu maldito jefe… ¡ASÍ QUE DÉJATE DE ESTUPIDECES Y DEJA QUE TE CURE!-_ el grito se escuchó por todo el departamento gracias a las bocinas. Ante eso, la dueña del lugar se acercó al teléfono más cercano, previendo los gritos y futuros sermones. No quería que los escucharan sus invitados.

**-No molestes. ¿Dudas de mi salud? Vamos jefecito, estoy bien.-** se acercó a Trunks y a Bra para robarle a la chicha su vaso de agua al tener el teléfono en su mano.

_-Claro, y me vas a decir que mañana vas a venir a trabajar… ¡ni loca!...-_

Desesperada por tanta necedad de su jefe y las miradas asombradas de esos ojiazules, contestó personalmente para poder hablar con él de manera más discreta. Se dirigió a su recámara para encerrarse, mientras Trunks y Bra la miraban sin entender nada, sorprendidos por la recuperación de esa mujer ante el sedante. Según Giru, ella dormiría 4 horas más.

**-Hermano, tu vecina sí que está loca… y ni se diga que es más rara que Mr. Satán.**

**-Lo sé, no lo dudes-** Trunks se encontraba más relajado después de ver como ella se recuperaba. Se dejó caer en el sillón, siendo seguido por su hermana**. –Y con todo esto, ¿a qué se debe tan grata visita?**

**-No creo que sea grata después de todo esto.**

**-Vamos Bra, ya te dije que no pasa nada.**

**-¿A no? ¡Mira como dejé a tu noviecita!-** cubrió su cara con sus manos **–Lamento haberte arruinado la tarde.**

**-Para empezar, no es mi novia y para terminar, no la has arruinado. Gracias al cielo que el estofado está listo y no se quemó gracias a ti, tengo un pretexto genial para no regresar a la oficina y ver una película mientras cenamos.**

-**Dirás cenan. Es mejor que me vaya.**

**-¿Acaso Dende no puede darme un par de mujeres tranquilas y no necias? No ha pasado nada y lamento decirte hermanita que no saldrás de aquí hasta que me digas porqué has venido y que hayas cenado con los dos.- **la miró fijamente y con una gran sonrisa. No podía dejarla ir después de brindarle el agradable tiempo que tuvo a Dahia entre sus brazos.

**-Trunks…**

**-Por primera vez en este día, le doy la razón a tu hermano. No tienes por qué irte-** Dahia estaba cuidadosamente recargada en la pared, viendo como ese par de hermanos se "peleaban". Sonrió para ambos. **–No me molesta tu presencia, al contrario. Estoy tan asombrada por el poder que tienes y ya que estás aquí, necesito que me expliques el porqué de tu fuerza, porqué me atacaste y quién demonios es Dende.**

**-Dahia… ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no maldigas ni endemonies a la gente?-** Trunks se levantó para acercarse a Dahia.

**-¿Y cuántas veces tengo que repetirte que me dejes hacerlo?- **sonrió al verle más relajado…

**-¿Cómo te sientes?-** Trunks sonrió mientras la abrazaba.

**-Completamente derrotada… ¡Y ni se diga hambrienta**!- ella le contestó el acto colocando ambas manos alrededor de su cintura tan masculina. **-¿Se arruinó el estofado?**

**-No, mi hermana logró salvarlo a tiempo-** colocó su cabeza en el hombro de ella. Estaba feliz de que nada malo le pasó.

**-Ah bueno… me da gusto-** no entendía el porqué le encantaba que él le abrazara de esa manera. Y si no hubiera sido que encontró una mirada llena de asombro en la hermana de su amigo, hubiera estado así por más tiempo. **–Pues bien-** sonrió al encontrar esa mirada tan varonil **–a comer.**

Prepararon la mesa, sacaron el agua embotellada en sustitución de la cerveza y sirvieron. Los tres empezaron una plática agradable acerca de cualquier tema. Bra comenzó a platicarles acerca de la soledad que sentía después de que Trunks dejó la casa y los cambios sufridos en ella, mientras Trunks les hizo reír con sus grandes odiseas con su secretaria y así, pasaron dos horas entre risas, reclamos y uno que otro grito de disgusto. Cuando dieron exactamente las 8:30, la más pequeña recibió una llamada desde su celular, alarmándola y a Trunks… era nada más ni nada menos que su padre Vegeta.

Entre gritos, regaños y amenazas, lograron convencer a ese hombre indomable para que su segunda hija se quedara con su hermano, con la promesa de no estorbarle a Trunks en caso de que su "hembra" llegara para hacer lo que tenía que hacer. Terminada la odisea familiar, los tres vieron una sesión de película más una deliciosa cenar para terminar la velada con una "reunión de pláticas".

Eran las 2:30 de la mañana y se encontraban en la sala de Trunks. Por cuestiones técnicas, el ofreció su hogar para albergar a esas dos mujeres que en esos momentos le estaban haciendo la vida imposible mientras era cambiado el ventanal destrozado...

**-¡Te digo que sí! Tu hermano ya no es el que me pintas-** Dahia llevaba su octava cerveza y al parecer iba para más. Los dos Brielf se enojaron ante eso, pero no pudieron hacer nada ante el puchero de la morena.

**-En verdad… pero si ha cambiado es por algo-** Bra se encontraba acomodada entre los cojines de la sala enfrente de los dos adultos disfrutando de una cerveza. Dahia en cambio se acomodó a un lado de Trunks, el cual estaba recargado en el sofá.

**-¡¿Pueden dejar de hablar de mi?!-** el pobre hombre llevaba mucho tiempo escuchando cosas de él.

**-Pero vaquero… es interesante lo que me ha contado tu hermana. ¿Quién diría que antes eras un completo desastre pata suelta? Y tan serio que te ves…**

**-¡Pero nada!-** entrecerró los ojos para soportar la risa de esas mujeres dinamita **–Bra, no tomes más ya que puedo ser ejecutado si papá se da cuenta que te he dado permiso-** la mencionada le sonrió y, entendiendo que con solo una botella no tendría efecto alguno, tomo el resto de un solo trago. Suspirando rendido, Trunks miró a Dahia** -Y usted señorita, deje esa botella que está tomando medicina-** y con rapidez, aprovechándose de la debilidad de Dahia, le quitó su botella y se la bebió completita, así ella ya no tendría pretextos para terminarla.

**-¡NO! ¡Ladrón! Esa cerveza es mía… ¡tú tienes la tuya!-** se levantó como pudo y se puso enfrente de Trunks, escuchando la risa de Bra. **–O me la das o yo…-** no pudo más. Se dejó caer ante un pequeño mareo, siendo sostenida por su salvador.

**-¿O tú qué?-** Trunks simplemente la miraba, preocupado por su salud.

**-Nada… no te haré nada. Me has agarrado débil y mareada, si intento algo en tu contra perderé...- **Y nada perdida, se afianzó de su regazo. ¿Por qué necesitaba embriagarse de ese calor masculino? **–Pero me vengaré… no lo dudes.**

**-Como digas…-** Trunks sonrió ante esa advertencia, pero no la soltó. Sólo buscó con su mirada a Bra, pidiéndole ayuda.

**-Vamos a acostarte mujer, que se nota que no aguantas más-** Bra se levantó y ayudó a su hermano a sostener a Dahia, la cual intentó separarse de Trunks, pero sus heridas no se lo permitieron. **-¿Te encuentras bien?**

**-Sí y no necesito acostarme. Lo que pasa es que aún me duele… especialmente la espalda.- **buscó esos ojos azules idénticos al de su amigo y le sonrió **-¿Dónde me dijiste que aprendiste a golpear de esa manera? Me encantaría apalear de esa forma a mi enemigo.**

-**Dahia, no empieces. Te hemos dicho mil veces que nuestro padre nos ha entrenado y por lo mismo… bueno, ella pega fuerte por ello.-** Trunks la abrazó más fuerte, evitando tocar sus heridas.

**-Ni siquiera mi madre me regañaba como tú lo haces ahora-** le miró divertida **–pero es agradable que me cuides…- **miró a Bra con una sonrisa **–pero eso no te da derecho a atacarme de esa manera para complacer las perversidades de tu hermano.**

**-¡Oh jamás! Prometo que tendré más cuidado a la próxima… aunque eso de que mi hermano sea pervertido, yo no tengo nada que ver.**

**-¡Pueden dejar de decirme pervertido! ¡No lo soy!-** Pobre Trunks, era comido ante las palabras de esas dos mujeres.

**-De acuerdo, no te molestaré más**- si no fuera porque se sentía drogada, intentaría jugar un poco más. Suspiró rendida y miró nuevamente a Bra **-Bien, ya que no quiero salir herida nuevamente, ya que si me duele.**

**-Por eso no quiero que te muevas más-** Trunks la acurrucó en su regazo nuevamente y gracias a ello, pudo acariciarle su cabello, sabiendo que ese era su punto débil para dormir. **-¿Ahora si vas a dejarte cuidar?**

**-Sólo por hoy… no quiero que me vean frágil.-** ¿Por qué ese hombre quería hacerla dormir con semejantes caricias? Se juró que nada más de confesiones a Trunks, solamente las utilizaba en su contra.** –En verdad estoy anonadada… jamás había peleado con alguien así. Eres muy fuerte Bra.**

**-No es cierto, digamos que tuve suerte.-** la adolescente no podía creer que por poco revela el secreto de su familia… lo bueno es que Trunks le ayudó para que no sucediera.

**-A los dos…-** bostezo **–les encanta mentirme.**

**-No es eso Dahia, simplemente es la verdad.**

**-Ok, les creo-** sonrió a los dos para suspirar después de sacar su móvil, escondido en su pantalón. Marcó y sonrió cuando contestaron **–Lucybell… tan bella y atenta como siempre.**

_Escucho que te encuentras mucho mejor._

**-No puedo quejarme. Cancela todas mis citas por favor, estoy tan cansada que no creo levantarme temprano-** bostezó de nuevo **–Y dile a Joe que no venga… que no quiero que me regañe de nuevo.**

_-De acuerdo, buenas noches… y por favor, mantén alejado a ese demonio de mi batería. Ha intentado robarla mientras dormías._

**-¡GIRU!-** Dahia le buscó y encontró que ese desgraciado estaba yendo hacia el ventanal de lo más tranquilo. **–No se te ocurra o te destrozo.**

**-Giru… Giru…- **Se encontraba en problemas. Tanto Dahia como Trunks le miraban feo, así que decidió regresar a su lugar… ya podría robarse una batería cuando no se dieran cuenta.

Cuando desapareció el demonio ese, el Saiyajin suspiró riendo mientras que su amiga hacía muecas de disgusto y le advertía a su agenda personal por teléfono del peligro que corría con ese robot suelto.

**-Y ahí vamos de nuevo… ¿Acaso no es raro ver como una humana pelea a diario con un robot?-** Trunks miró a su hermana, que estaba muerta de risa.

**-Así es hermano, pero qué le podemos hacer…**

**-Tienes razón, no podemos hacer absolutamente nada-** y rieron los dos mientras Dahia intentaba levantarse nuevamente.

Trunks la detuvo y ante su '_iremos a preparar las cosas para que te acuestes, no tardamos'_ la dejaron sola en la sala. Con ello la mencionada se recargó como pudo en el sofá, riendo ante lo acontecido durante su día…

¿Quién eran ellos dos? Era un hecho que la energía emanada de sus amigos no era normal. Mientras peleaba contra Bra sintió una gran energía saliendo de ella… ¿A qué se debía eso? Una vez Tame le comentó que en su misión prueba se topó con dos individuos demasiado fuertes que le molestaron y que pudo pararles al golpearlos con ellos mismos. ¿Habrá sido Trunks uno de ellos?

Rió ante la absurda idea. Era un hecho que ese vaquero no era normal pero era más que imposible que él atacara o que tuviera fuerza de más. Notaba a leguas que era un simple humano... afirmaba que era atlético y fuerte, sin embargo dudó que él tuviera alguna habilidad extra a su gran inteligencia.

Se acomodó de tal manera que pudo descansar su espalda y así dejo que el cansancio y la propia medicina hiciera de las suyas…

**-¡Te dije que no!-** Bra estaba más que molesta ante la resolución de su hermano.

**-¿Por qué no? Tú duermes con Dahia y yo en la sala.**

**-Trunks, tú eres el que debe de dormir con ella…-** pensó en la manera de remediar esa cita muerta gracias a su culpa **–y así la cuidas, recuerda que eres el más capacitado para tratarla en caso de que tenga molestias.**

**-Si claro, mientras tú pasas frío y contrariedades… ¡olvídalo! Y si deseas que te ayude con ese amigo tuyo, tendrás que obedecerme.**

**-¡Traidor!-** Se encontraba desarmada por completo. No le quedaba de otra más que seguir las instrucciones de su hermano**. -¿Y si ella necesita algo?**

**-Me llamas y con gusto iré. Así que, prepárate para dormir.**

**-Ok… hermanito tonto.**

Con varias cobijas y almohadas se acercaron nuevamente a la sala. Con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, Trunks contemplaba el sueño de su vecina, la cual cayó como piedra. Estando a unos centímetros de ella, la cargó de tal manera que sus pechos se encontraban y ella podía recargar su cabeza en su hombro, evitando tocar su espalda dañada.

La llevó con sumo cuidado a su cama y la depositó como si fuera de porcelana. Suspiró al verla dormir y con mucho cuidado la arropó. No dejaría que nada malo le pasase por lo que sentía por ella. ¿Sentir? ¿Qué era lo que ella le generaba en su ser? Se levantó con desgana y al salir de su habitación, encontró a Bra con Giru en la sala, acomodando los cojines y cobijas.

**-Déjalo hermana, yo lo arreglo.**

-**No Trunks. Tú dormirás con ella.-** se levantó y le lanzó una almohada **–ya que si no lo haces, vas a hacerme sentir más mal de lo que ya me siento.**

**-Ya te dije que no debes de…**

**-¿Te gusta Dahia, verdad?-** Bra le miró encontrando asombro y un leve rubor.

**-Qué tonterías estás diciendo-** Trunks no supo que contestarle en esos momentos, ya que se había hecho esa misma pregunta segundos atrás.

**-Hermano, no quiero meterme ya que me he dado cuenta que es una mujer demasiado difícil, pero verás que…**

**-Bra, ve a dormirte a la cama. Eres mi invitada y yo…- **intentó cambiar el tema, pero no fue suficiente por ver como su hermana se acercaba a él, mientras Giru simplemente flotó hacia la cocina. Esta sería una noche larga y llena de desvelo.

**-¿No te das cuenta que la tratas a ella como a ninguna? Y a mí no me engañas Trunks. Eres capaz de recibir los regaños de nuestra madre por haberte escapado de la oficina pero no de perderte una "cita" con ella. Así que mejor ve con esa gritona y cuídala. Hasta a ti te servirá para definir tus sentimientos y decidir si te lanzas o no.**

**-¿Desde cuándo eres casamentera?-** Trunks se rindió. Él mismo se encontraba tan confundido, sobre todo desde la última plática que tuvieron él y Dahia hace dos noches con respecto a su vida…

_-No Trunks, el enamorarse es un gran riesgo que no me puedo dar el gusto de probar nuevamente- ella estaba tomando una de sus clásicas cervezas disfrutando de la maravillosa cena en su balcón. –Y bueno, he querido preguntarte algo desde hace mucho tiempo, ¿puedo?_

_-Claro.- él se encontraba degustando de una copa de vino tinto, mientas analizaba cada rasgo femenino de su vecina. No cabía duda que era una mujer muy bella._

_-¿Por qué el hombre-sexy tan cotizado de todo el mundo no está casado o comprometido?_

_-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?- sí que no se esperaba el cuestionamiento de los labios de Dahia._

_-Curiosidad._

_-No lo sé realmente…- la miró sonriendo –creo que no he encontrado a la mujer perfecta._

_-¿Perfecta?- Dahia se levantó de su asiento y se colocó a su lado -¿Quieres decirme que tienes un prototipo de mujer perfecta?_

_-Así es._

_-¿Y puedes decirme cómo es?_

_-Claro…- hizo los movimientos suficientes para recibir en su regazo a Dahia, la cual solamente sonreía. –No es muy fácil de encontrar estos días- recibiendo un "si claro, vaquero del mal" –En verdad, ¿qué mujer no se interesa en el dinero o poder? Tengo presentes solo cinco mujeres en mi vida y todas o son familia o mis mejores amigas… _

_-¿Te has enamorado alguna vez?- ella buscó los zafiros de Trunks._

_-Sí. Pero por desgracia no fui correspondido. Me abandonó sin decirme siquiera un "adiós Trunks, gracias por todo"... no he vuelto a verla desde entonces._

_-Eso es realmente horrible, no sabes cuánto te comprendo.- Dahia se abrazó de él y guardó silencio. Al parecer no era la única en sufrir de cierta manera el abandono._

_-¿Y tú?- Ahora fue el turno de Trunks._

_-También, pero la diferencia fue que yo sí vi recibí el "Dahia, gracias por todo"- suspiró y se separó de su mejor amigo para tomar su cerveza._

_-¿Me estás diciendo que se despidió de ti sin importarle si le amabas o no?- Trunks la miró asombrado. Realmente ese tipo fue un reverendo idiota al dejar a una gran mujer como Dahia._

_-No tuvo de otra.- y observando el cielo sin la luz de la luna –Además yo sí sé donde se encuentra._

_-¿En dónde está ese hombre?_

_¿Confesárselo? Bueno, él era su amigo y no la juzgaría como tiempo atrás lo hizo hasta Yuki. Obviamente esta era una herida que, aunque ya habían pasado 4 años de eso, aún se encontraba abierta._

_-En el cementerio de la ciudad del sur…- y con ello ambos guardaron silencio._

_Ahora entendía el rechazo que Dahia tenía ante alguna relación amorosa. Y él pensando que el ser abandonado era horrible… ni siquiera deseó imaginarse el perder gracias a la muerte a un ser amado. Volvió a mirarla y fue en ese preciso instante donde su corazón lloró por el dolor de ella. ¿Por qué le era doloroso ver cuando ella sufría? ¿Por qué sentía la urgente necesidad de hacerla sentir mejor?_

_-Dahia…- intentó reconfortarla, pero la mirada de ella le dejó anonadado._

_-Ni lo digas Trunks, en verdad es algo doloroso de mi pasado pero, ya está en el pasado- ella le puso sus dedos en su boca para callarle –además, tú no tuviste la culpa._

_-Pero hice que lo recordaras._

_-No importa.- Aún sonreía -¿Sabes? Hace mucho que no hablaba de ello y gracias a ti me siento mucho mejor._

_-¿En serio?_

_-Así es. No cabe duda que tuve mucha suerte en encontrarte…- le miró fijamente para, manteniendo su gran sonrisa, presenciando el mayor sonrojo existente en la vida de Trunks –Trunks, gracias por todo…_

**-¿Trunks?- **Bra se encontraba observando a su hermano. Él se perdió en sus pensamientos de pronto y la mirada seria de él le indicaba que no recordaba cosas alegres.

**-Perdóname…-** despertó del recuerdo al escuchar la voz de su hermana nuevamente **–No creo que sea lo mejor que yo… que yo… **

**-Vamos hermanito adorado- **se colocó enfrente de él y sonriéndole comenzó a empujarle **–No te hagas el necio y ve con ella. Yo estaré bien, Giru me cuidará, así que no te preocupes más que por el bien de nuestra nueva amiga.**

**-Pero…**

**-Pero nada.- **insistió ella –**Ahora ve y descansa. ¡Y ni te preocupes por ir a la empresa mañana! yo hablaré con mamá y le pediré que te supla solo por un día, dudo que se moleste después de saber el caos que he causado-**

**-Bra, muchas gracias-**

Ambos sonrieron y despidiéndose con un fuerte abrazo, ambos se dirigieron a sus respectivos lugares…

La mañana estaba más iluminada de costumbre, bueno, eso pensó Dahia al sentir la luz del sol iluminando su rostro. **–Mmmm…-** ¿qué le había pasado a su cortina tan hermosa que le cubría del sol? Después lo averiguaría. Intentó estirarse y así poder impregnarse del maravilloso sueño que había tenido antes de regresar a la realidad, pero no contó con dos cosas: la primera era ese dolor en su espalda y hombro… y la segunda, siendo la más importante, ¿qué era ese calor que sentía exactamente en su espalda y el peso en su cintura?

Desconcertada ante su malestar, intentó moverse, pero no pudo ya que el agarre en su cintura incrementó, dejándola sin aliento al percibir un suspiro detrás de su oreja. Abrió completamente los ojos y volteando con cuidado, encontró que cierto peli morado se encontraba perdidamente dormido abrazándola, recargando parte de su cuerpo masculino en su espalda y lo sorprendente es que no le lastimaba.

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando. ¿En qué momento Trunks estaba en SU cama, abrazando SU cintura y…?

Cerró los ojos para intentar calmarse. Respiró profundo para poder encontrar las respuestas a sus preguntas. Y realmente no fue hasta que se fijo mejor en el lugar donde se encontraba que entendió que no era su habitación. Efectivamente jamás había visto ese espacio en su vida… y como un flash recordó lo pasado con Bra, aunque aún le era confuso. Tenía en mente su pelea y después que habló con su jefe para terminar nuevamente en los brazos de ese hombre que estaba dormido a su lado…

**-¿Por qué no puedo recordar nada?-** volvió a acomodarse en la suave cama para relajarse. Sonrió levemente al entender que el causante de esta amnesia era nada más ni nada menos que ese endemoniado robot, que lo más probable le colocó de esa maldita anestesia nuevamente, provocándole olvidos espantosos.

El moverse era más que prohibido. Por una parte el dolor tenue en sus heridas incrementaba al intentar menearse… y por el otro, sin poderlo entender, era más que placentero sentirse abrazada por Trunks. ¿En qué momento él se convirtió en alguien muy importante? Era un hecho que no tenía mucho tiempo en conocerle, pero era ya su mejor amigo… ¿amigo? ¡Kami! Si él era su amigo, ¿entonces porqué necesitaba de sus abrazos y detalles para ser feliz?

¡Estaba tan confundida! Cerró los ojos e intentó volver a alcanzar el sueño. Temía que él se despertara y le mirara con tanta confusión o que la aumentara. Él volvió a suspirar, enchinándole los cueros a la pobre mujer por recibir tan delicioso aliento cerca de su oreja… ¡Que Kami le ayudase!

**-Tranquila Dahia… está durmiendo… no intenta nada más ya que tú eres la única pervertida aquí…-** intentó psicologearse ella misma, pero era más que imposible. El sentir tan varonil olor y calor tan cerca de ella, empezaba a generarle estragos físicos.

Le rogó a todos los dioses habidos y por haber que le ayudaran a mantener el control y no causarle más ganas de ir y probar tan tentadores labios masculinos, que de alguna manera, había deseado desde hace ya varios días…

¡Por Kami-sama! ¡Era su amigo por Dios! ¿Pensando esas tonterías del mejor amigo que ha podido tener, aparte de Yuki? Estaba más que prohibido pensar en eso…

Toda su pelea interna siguió por aproximadamente 5 minutos, en donde resistió cualquier tipo de tentaciones y demás movimientos. Esta fue agradecidamente interrumpida por cierta inquilina visitante que abrió la puerta lentamente. Dahia, cerró los ojos rápidamente para fingir un sueño que para nada le caería mal.

**-No han despertado ninguno de esos dos-** Bra se levantó temprano y pidió algo para desayunar después de informarle a su madre lo pasado. A los tres les esperaba un delicioso desayuno basado en ensalada y pan tostado. En esos momentos era seguida de Giru, el cual juró que no volvería a robarle nada a Lucy, gracias a la plática que tuvo con la hermana de Trunks.

**-Giru… Giru… yo levanto Trunks, Bra a Dahia-** el robot entró primero levitando, evitando hacer un ruido de más.

**-Espera, mejor yo lo levanto y que él la despierte-** si sus planes no le fallaban, esos dos que se veían realmente adorables juntos, abrazados y perdidamente dormidos, serían pareja gracias a ella. No por algo era una Saiyajin e hija del guerrero más orgulloso del universo **–Mientras pon la mesa.**

**-Giru-** salió rápidamente, dejando a la humana dentro.

Bra cuidó cada uno de sus pasos y así logró acercarse del lado derecho de la cama. No podía creer que su propio hermano era el que abrazaba a su "mejor amiga". Pensó que sería al revés. Lástima que tenía que despertarles.

**-Trunks… Trunks…-** se acercó a su oído, intentando que solo él la escuchara **–ya está el desayuno.**

**-¿El desayuno?-** después de varios intentos de Bra, Trunks pudo escucharle, todo gracias al reconfortante descanso que había tenido. Abrió lentamente sus ojos y se ruborizó completamente al ver como cierta cabellera castaña se encontraba a escasos milímetros de él. Analizó el panorama y encontró que estaba abrazando a Dahia y que, si no fuera por la mini almohada interpuesta entre los dos, estaría recargando todo su peso en ella, lastimándola sin dudarlo.

Bra solo reía ante la graciosa escena que le brindaba su hermano, intentando separarse de ella sin ser detectado.

**-¿Por qué no me despertaste antes?-** con mucho cuidado, evitando que Dahia despertara por sus movimientos, se separó de ella y pudo así sentarse en la cama.

**-Estabas perdidamente dormido y decidí el dejarte descansar-** se alejó de él **–ya está el desayuno, así que despierta a Dahia. Los esperamos en el comedor.**

Y los dejó solos nuevamente.

Trunks en cambio, observaba como su amiga Dahia "dormitaba". ¿Desde cuándo ella era tan tranquila? Nunca supo porqué pensó que ella sería un caos a la hora de dormir. Supuso que fue por el explosivo carácter de ella, sin embargo, era todo lo contrario. Se acercó nuevamente a ella y por medio de una caricia en su mejilla, decidió despertarla.

**-Dahia, Bra ha preparado el desayuno-** él comentó sin sospechar ni siquiera que ella estaba despierta y el rubor presente en sus mejillas no era por el sueño o el calor de la cómoda cobija, más bien se generaba por las caricias de él.

**-Mmmm… ¿puedo dormir 5 minutos más?- **ella se acomodó mejor en la cama, haciendo reír a Trunks fuertemente.

**-Lo siento, pero necesitas comer algo-** él se alejó de ella para levantarse, colocarse a su lado (en el otro extremo de la cama) para tenerla de frente **–y así no dejamos plantada a mi hermana que ha hecho el desayuno-**

**-De acuerdo-** y con la ayuda de Trunks, Dahia pudo levantarse, no sin antes reír por saber que estaría de nuevo entre sus brazos…

¡Qué rápido pasaba el tiempo! Bra se encontraba completamente feliz ya que en unas horas más sería la fiesta del mejor amigo de su hermano. Al principio, después de disfrutar otro día con Dahia y Trunks, regresó a su casa con los planes de juntar a esos dos, pero ahora simplemente deseaba que ellos dos se conocieran mejor, para juntarse de todas maneras. ¿Qué tal si un día su hermano por fin definía lo que sentía por Dahia y viceversa? Para ella era algo más que amistad, pero por el momento se conformaba con esa idea.

Su madre, al verla tan sonriente cuando regresó, le detuvo con tantas preguntas. _'Ni te imaginas con quien estaba mi hermanito, mamita adorada'__**. **_Cuando le contó con lujo de detalles lo ocurrido, Bulma sonrió como nunca y entre las dos planearon su encuentro en la fiesta, la manera de alejar los comentarios tan "abuelezcos" de Vegeta y sobre todo, el intentar que las invitadas "casaderas" no alejaran a Dahia ni a Trunks.

**-¡Mamá!-** Bra estaba buscando a su madre en la gran sala, desesperada por ver la lista de invitados, encontrándola en el jardín acomodando los arreglos florales. **-¿Invitaste a la loca esa?**

-**No la invité yo. Fue Trunks el que me pidió que lo hiciera, recuerda que son amigos después de todo.**

-**Pero mamá… esa loca solo insulta a mi hermano solo por ser él.**

**-Cierto-** Bulma se encontraba arreglando los últimos detalles florales, indicándole a la servidumbre el lugar exacto en donde debe de estar **–Pero es amiga también de la novia, no podemos hacer nada**.

-**¡Me lleva! Mami, no quiero que ponga en ridículo a mi hermano. Él ya tiene suficiente con las obscenas declaraciones de las arrastradas esas.**

**-Tranquila mi vida, algo se nos ocurrirá.**

Y ambas se abrazaron. Bulma no podía estar más alegre que en estos momentos. Bra le trajo nuevamente la alegría con el comentario de que la nueva vecina de Trunks era algo especial para él. No le importaba como a Bra si eran novios o no, simplemente le hacía feliz el que su hijo dejara esa coraza y comenzara a relacionarse nuevamente con sus amistades, sobre todo con el género femenino.

Aunque saber que la chica a la que frecuentaba más era del completo agrado de sus hijos, era un gran punto a su favor.

**-¡BULMA! ¡¿Quieres explicarme cómo demonios ato esto?!-** una voz tan bien conocida y soportada por las dos, se escuchó por todo el pasillo, y de la casa entera para variar, espantando a los organizadores contratados para el evento.

Las dos mujeres se miraron resignadas a aguantar el humor del 'señor de la casa', el cual tenía que vestirse con un traje. El problema principal de todo eso era simplemente que Vegeta era un desastre a la hora de colocarse una simple y fina corbata.

**-Mami, aún me pregunto qué le viste a papá-** Bra rió fuertemente ante la mueca de disgusto de Bulma.

**-Créeme, yo tampoco lo sé. Sólo tengo la certeza que lo amo.**

**-Ve rápido, antes de que termine destrozándola como la otra vez. Yo me hago cargo de lo demás.**

**-Muchas gracias.**

Y así dejó a su cargo a la vanidosa y perfeccionista de su hija.

Realmente extrañaba a Trunks en casa. No era lo mismo desde que él decidió dejarlos. Era un hecho que los lazos que tenía con Bra eran fuertes y eran excelentes confidentes, no obstante Trunks era un excelente consuelo y escuchaba sin reclamar o dar su 'opinión personal' simplemente porque no heredó el carácter dominante de su padre, como lo tenía Bra. Y ahora estaría segura que podría disfrutarlo junto con esa nueva 'amiga' suya.

**-Ya voy Vegeta, no te enojes-** comentó riendo.

**-Claro, como tú no tienes el problema de entender estas estupideces humanas.**

Era un hecho que ese hombre no tenía remedio. Sonrió ante la idea de tener a un desesperado Saiyajin con problemas terrícolas. **-¡Obvio Vegeta, soy humana y las entiendo a la perfección!-** riendo entró a su habitación, encontrando que su marido estaba realmente atractivo con ese traje negro.

**-Ayúdame mujer, que si ese insecto terrícola me ve con estos problemas, volverá a causarme problemas con Goten.**

**-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no debes de insultar al suegro de Goten? **

**-El tuvo la culpa-** se colocó delante de su mujer –**Yo no le hice nada a ese estúpido. Estaba tranquilo en mi mesa cuando ese imbécil intentó hacerme la plática… ¡Odio que me molesten terrícolas tan débiles! Si no hubiera sido por él tonto hijo de Kakaroto, ese insecto estaría muerto.**

**-¿Yo te molesto por ser débil?-** para ese entonces, tomó la corbata y con simples movimientos, la dejó tal y como deseaba el 'rey de la casa'.

**-No seas tonta Bulma, tú no eres débil-** Vegeta la miró fijamente **–Aunque no lo diga, no eres molestia ya que eres mi mu…- **movió la cabeza negando lo que iba a decir. ¿Desde cuándo el regio rey de los Saiyajin tenía que darle piropos a su mujer? **-¡Déjate de niñerías y arréglate tú también, ya que Trunks por fin presentará a su hembra y con lo tontamente ilusionadas que se encuentran tú y Bra, no nos queda de otra más que ser 'amables'.**

**-Y vegeta, por favor…**

**-Lo sé. Nada de comentarios acerca de mi futuro nieto**.- rodó los ojos molesto. ¿Qué tenía de malo hacer cumplir a su hijo con herederos Saiyajin? Si que esas dos mujeres estaban locas… terrícolas tenían que ser.

**-¡Qué bueno que lo entendiste!**

**-No lo entendí, simplemente la amenaza de Bra no me dejó de otra que seguir sus malditas instrucciones.**

**-¿Qué te dijo?-** Si que Vegeta encontró el olma de su zapato… ¿quién diría que su única hija fuera capaz de doblegar tan grande y fuerte orgullo?

**-Que si menciono algo de mi deseo por tener un nieto… ¡Ella hará hasta lo imposible por dármelo! Y primero se muere la sabandija que se atreva a ponerle un dedo encima.**

**-Jajajajaja**

**-¡No es gracioso Bulma!-** comentó hecho una furia cuando su mujer se rió fuertemente. No permitiría que cualquier gusano terrícola la pretendiera. El hombre que fuera el afortunado, por lo menos tendría que resistir un entrenamiento/pelea en la cápsula con una gravedad aumentada 10 veces.

Él sería considerado, ya que antes pensaba que una gravedad aumentada 100 veces.

**-No tienes remedio. Vamos a la sala ya que no tardan en llegar los novios.**

**-Aún les falta. Su Ki se encuentra aún lejos y al parecer los novios llegarán tarde, no se han movido desde hace horas.**

**-Desgraciado, no me quieres ensenar a sentir Ki.**

**-¿Para qué quieres hacerlo? Ni siquiera tienes la fuerza para aprender a volar. Lo has intentado muchas veces y eres mala para eso.**

**-Pues…- **le miró antes de entrar al gran vestidor de su recámara **–Goku no diría lo mismo y sería un excelente p-r-o-f-e-s-o-r, no como otro que conozco que se desespera a los 2 minutos. Hablaré con Gohan y le pedi…**

3, 2, 1…

**-Escúchame bien Bulma… ¡Primero muerto antes que te enseñe el legado de Kakaroto! Así que prepárate ya que tendrás el entrenamiento más grande de tu vida.**

Y con un portazo salió Vegeta, dejando tan feliz a Bulma. Ese hombre era tan predecible y gracias a su orgullo, no solo aprendería a volar, sino que sentiría la presencia de todos sus seres queridos.

Seleccionó un vestido negro de seda, el cual se ajustaba perfectamente a su delgada figura. Algo que le agradecía a la vida, era contar con su maravilloso cuerpo. Era un hecho que envidiaba a los Saiyajin por envejecer tardíamente, sin embargo, ella tenía lo suyo y era realmente hermosa, a pesar de su edad. Después de escoger unas zapatillas cómodas y elegantes, se puso su perfume favorito y salió como la reina que era.

**-Sólo espero que Trunks sea feliz esta noche…**

Mientras tanto, en una de las recámaras de la residencia de los padres de Pares…

**-Señorita… su madre solicita su presencia en la estancia…-** el ama de llaves tocaba en vano la puerta. Resistiéndose a abrirla, simplemente dejó la pequeña carta que llegó a sus manos, regalo de la madre de Pares, para irse a continuar con sus labores.

¿Acaso quería que dos amantes perdidamente dormidos le escucharan? Gracias a Dende, la mucama no observó el desorden de ropa, algunos de los muebles movidos de su lugar y a dos futuros esposos completamente desnudos en la gran cama matrimonial de la habitación, símbolo de una entrega total.

Goten abrazaba a Pares, la cual estaba perdidamente dormida en el pecho desnudo de su pareja, abrazándole fuertemente tanto con sus manos como con sus pies. No había duda que esos dos no habían respetado la regla de oro en esa familia: celibato hasta después de la ceremonia.

Y eso dos estarían perdidos todavía en su cansancio y sueño reparador si no hubiera sido que el ring de un celular perdido en alguna parte de esa habitación les sacó de las manos de Morfeo.

**-Mmmm…-** Goten entre sueños escuchaba ese molesto ruido, seleccionado especialmente para su mejor amigo. Y fue hasta que sonó por cuarta vez, cuando se despertó.

¡Rayos! No tenía ni la energía ni las ganas de levantarse e ir por él, gracias a cierta provocadora y pecaminosa novia, capaz de secarle hasta la última gota de energía poseída…

**-¿Acaso Trunks no va a dejarnos descansar?-** la bella durmiente se abrazó más fuerte de él, apoyando su frente en el pecho de él. **-¿Sabes la hora que es?**

**-No amor, pero ahora te digo-** Goten se levantó y dejando a su amada aún dormitando, buscó entre su ropa el causante de ese infernal ruido. Pasando 2 llamadas más, pudo contestar.

**-Trunks, en verdad que eres insistente.**

_-Lo siento pero yo no soy Trunks…-_ Goten se despertó por completo al escuchar una voz femenina desde el celular de su amigo. ¿Qué era todo esto? _–Pero al escuchar tu voz adormilada y suponiendo que tienes en estos momentos una cara de idiota satisfecho… tú has de ser el gran novio Goten, ¿cierto?_

**-¿Quién eres?-** no cabía en su asombro. ¿Quién era esa mujer? Y lo más importante, ¿por qué llamaba desde el celular de Trunks?

_-Tu peor pesadilla si no te encuentras listo en 15 minutos. El vaquero está más que molesto porque le he hecho perder media hora. Así que si quieres que siga viva y tu alma también… ¡APURATE!...-_ una gran carcajada de Trunks se escuchó a lo lejos. _-¿De qué te ríes vaquero tonto? ¡Me sacaste sin siquiera ponerme mis zapatillas!_

**-¿Trunks?-**Goten estaba anonadado. Escuchó a Trunks, pero… o estaba aún dormido o ese examigo suyo traía algo 'entre manos'.

_-No me digas Dahia…-_ no había duda, estaba Trunks con una mujer -_¿Serías tan amable para poner el altavoz?... ¿Para qué? De todas maneras… ¡TRUNKS DEL MAL!...-_ se escucharon risas y un ¡AUCH! Masculino. _-¿Goten?-_ esta vez era Trunks.

**-Dime la razón por la que no te mate por haberme ocultado todo este tiempo a esa mujer escandalosa-**Para ese momento, tanto él como Pares se habían levantado, colocado algo de ropa y poniendo atención a ese celular que tenía el altavoz encendido.

_-Yo no soy el que se casa… así que aún puedo vivir. Y no he escondido a nadie…- _continuó Trunks al no escuchar respuesta _–Lamento haber llegado tan tarde, pero estamos por ustedes en 10 minutos… ¿los espero donde siempre?_

**-¡¿En 10 minutos?!-** estaban en serios problemas. Ambos vieron la hora y encontrando que eran las 4:50, se miraron con horror… ¡se quedaron dormidos más de 3 horas!

_-De acuerdo, llegaremos en 20 pero ni un minuto más. Si no aparecen, les juro que los dejaré plantados como su padrino de anillos. ¿Entendido?- _y cortó la llamada.

**-Vaquero, eres más que malo. ¿Qué no te das cuenta que están a punto de casarse y lo único que quieren hacer es **_**eso?**_**-** Dahia rió fuertemente al escuchar la amenaza.

**-Si supieras lo que me han hecho pasar por esperarles tanto tiempo… ¡por un minuto casi me violan!**

**-Claro, pero no debes de preocuparte… yo no violo ni muerdo**.- sonrió ante la idea tan absurda de violar a un hombre. Aunque viendo a semejante masculinidad…

**-¿Qué no muerdes?-** Trunks la miró serio –**Entonces explícame esto…-** se remangó la camisa y le mostró la marca de 4 de sus dientes.

**-Tú tuviste la culpa. Si no me hubieras sacado de Mi departamento cargándome como un costal de papas… ¡Era lo mínimo que merecías! Por tu culpa te debo unas zapatillas.**

**-Olvídalo. Las compré porque necesitaba salir urgentemente… así que no me debes nada.**

**-Como quieras, pensaba invitarte a cenar… o que me dejaras invitarme.**

Demonio de mujer. ¿Acaso le encantaba provocarle? Si, no había duda alguna. **-Eso no importa ahora, ya que te he invitado a MI casa…-** la miró y realmente quedó fascinado por ver a esa mujer tan ruidosa y molesta envuelta con un maravilloso vestido blanco de seda no tan largo para cubrirle esas piernas tan tentadoras, ni tan pequeño para dejar al descubierto algunas cicatrices. Su peinado era un chongo despeinado y realmente le cautivó con el leve maquillaje escogido. No había duda que era una belleza.

**-Pero me debes esa cena que YO voy a pagar.**

**-Cierto, ¿para cuándo la quieres realizar?**

**-Pues…-** no podía permanecer como hielo al tener tan hermoso ser humano a su lado. Si no fuera que él era su amigo, dejaría que su lado femenino le atacara y pensaría que ese traje negro de satín y esa camisa blanca acompañada con una corbata negra eran una combinación fatal. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan irresistiblemente sensual? Ahora podía decirse ser una más de esas estúpidas fans, con la diferencia que él jamás lo sabría. **-¿Te parece el domingo? Quiero prepararte algo especial.**

**-¿Especial? Me parece perfecto.**

**-Trunks…- **De pronto ella desvió la mirada y se concentró en la calle tan tranquila de ese vecindario.

**-¿Qué ocurre?-** la miró fijamente, notando inmediatamente ese cambio de humor.

**-No me vayas a dejar sola esta noche-** buscó esos ojos azules que se encontraban completamente asombrados. Ella misma no entendió el porqué le diría lo siguiente, pero era más que necesario… ya que no podía dejar de pensar nuevamente en sentirle cerca, como la mañana de su accidente. **–No quiero sentirme como estos días…**

**-¿Cómo te sientes?-** Estaba sorprendido y no quería ocultarlo. ¿A qué se refería en dejarla sola? Era un hecho que no la dejaría ni un momento, ya que era alguien que llamaba la atención masculina y no se permitiría perderla por alguien más.

**-Sola sin…- **suspiró, intentando armarse de valor ante lo que su mente y corazón deseaban decir**. –Sola sin ti…**


	6. Malos entendidos malos actos malas conse

_**Capítulo 6: Malos entendidos, malos actos y malas consecuencias.**_

¿Acaso le dijo algo gracioso? ¡Se estaba riendo de su confesión! Le manifestó esas palabras simplemente porque era más que necesario para liberar ese extraño sentir en su interior y él se reía. Dahia le miró de reojo y guardándose su pena, intentó entender esa mirada indescifrable de ese hombre al que llamaba amigo. **-¿Trunks?**

**-Dahia… De eso no debes preocuparte, ya que no pienso dejarte sola ni un momento-** se puso demasiado serio **–Te recuerdo que si llego sin ti, mi padre me va a matar.**

**-¡¿Qué?!-** No podía creerlo. Realmente él la había invitado solamente por lo que le había dicho su padre y no con la ilusión tonta que ella misma había formado de presentarla ante sus amigos y familiares como amiga suya… pero qué esperaba. Si, ¿qué esperaba? Si ni siquiera le había comentado a su hermana que se habían hecho amigos desde hace ya un mes. Suspiró rendida y sin más dejó que su decepción creciera lentamente. Desistió de mirarle para encontrarse con el pequeño parque localizado enfrente de ella.

**-¿Cómo que qué?- **Trunks se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad para estirarse un poco, sin darse cuenta del caos presente en su vecina. **–No entiendo el porqué te enojas esta vez.**

**-No estoy enojada.**

**-Pues el tono de voz que manejaste no fue de alegría.**

**-Sólo pensé que…- **volvió a mirarle y decidió guardar silencio. **–Déjalo así, son cosas mías.**

**-No cabe duda que jamás te entenderé- **sonrió y movió la cabeza negativamente **-¿Podrías explicarme el porqué de pronto me pones esa cara de "pesimismo"?**

**-Ya te dije que no es nada- **Intentó sonreír y sintiéndose hipócrita logró hacerla de manera natural **–Son cosas mías, ya sabes.**

**-¿Cosas tuyas? No es eso… y sabes, estoy seguro de algo con esa expresión tuya.- **sonrió ampliamente y mirando el techo de su vehículo **-¿Acaso me estás diciendo que soy irresistiblemente necesitado por ti y que no puedes vivir sin mí?**

No cabía duda que él era despreciable y la calidez que sintió después del accidente, agregando esos días llenos de su presencia y amistad, fue pura basura. **-¡Ni lo sueñes!-** ella cruzó los brazos y miró del otro lado, evitando ahora a su enemigo. **–Olvida lo que te dije.**

**-Vamos mujer, estoy jugando.**

**-Como te dije Trunks, olvídalo-** y sin más se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y salió del coche. Había sido una tonta. ¿No podía entender que no tenía nada de suerte con los hombres? Ni como amigos ni como pareja… Suspiró molesta mientras escuchaba las palabras sin sentido de ese_ hombre_. Pues eso le pasaba por querer ser algo que no debe. ¿Acaso pedirle a cierto idiota con cara de noble que le presentara a su familia era mucho? ¿No podía darse cuenta ese vaquero idiota que él era parte muy importante en su vida? De ahora en adelante dejaría de presumir de él en la oficina…

**-¡Dahia!-** Trunks se sorprendió ante la actitud de ella. ¿No entendía que estaba jugando? ¡Ni loco la dejaría sola! **–Dahia, espera, en verdad yo…**

**-Te dije que no es nada.**

Estaba enojada. Demonios… ¿por qué le intentó buscar la broma a sus palabras? **–No quise hacerte enojar.**

**-No lo hiciste vaquero-** le miró y sonriéndole, se juró no volver a intentar nada más con ese hombre. **–Sólo que no quiero ser la copiloto de un maniático al volante… supongo que tu amigo puede serlo.**

**-¿De qué hablas?-** Atónito ante esas palabras, él no dejó de verla. Cuando observó el mismo lugar donde ella tenía perdida su vista, encontró que Goten corría rápidamente con Pares en brazos.

**-De **_**eso**_**, vaquero-** Por lo menos tenía suerte. Así que sin decir nada más, se separó de Trunks lo suficiente y simplemente observó como ambos novios llegaban ruborizados y completamente desarmados… aunque no duró mucho ese silencio ya que, sintiéndose de pronto feliz, gritó fuertemente por reconocer a cierta personita que hizo lo mismo que ella cuando chocaron miradas.

**-No puedo creerlo… ¡DAHIA!-** Pares se soltó de su amado y sin más abrazó a la nombrada, recibiendo una calurosa respuesta. ¡Su mejor amiga estaba con ella nuevamente!

**-¡Pares del mal!- **se separó un poco y sonriendo como hace mucho no lo hacía. **-¡No puedo creer tú seas la prometida del amigo de Trunks!- **ambas rieron fuertemente y se volvieron a abrazar **–¡Te extrañé tanto!- **Si le hubieran dicho que Pares sería la novia del amigo loco de Trunks, simplemente hubiera ido a molestarla hasta cansarse por enterarse de su "intimidad matrimonial"… ¡era fantástico!

Y la plática de esas dos comenzó, haciendo que ambos hombres se miraran asombrados.

**-¡Momento!- **Goten estaba extrañado por ver el contacto tan alegre de esas dos mujeres. Con su grito logró separarlas y callar el pequeño cuchicheo originado por ellas **-¿Se conocen?**

**-Pares, no me lo tomes a mal… ¿pero te piensas casar con un idiota?- **Dahia sonrió de lado a lado al ver como Trunks y su mejor amiga se desvanecían por la risa al ver el sonrojo de ese hombre. **–Perdona pero… ¿acaso no es más que obvio?**

**-¡MMM!-** Goten volteó a otro lado, sintiéndose de pronto el hombre más pisoteado en la Tierra…

**-No le digas así- **Pares se acercó a su amado Goten y le dio un beso mientras regañaba a Dahia **–ya que lo amo.**

**-Solo por eso no le… en verdad estoy sorprendida de verte- **Dahia observó a su amiga y realmente no creía que después de tanto tiempo pudiera encontrarse nuevamente con ella.

**-Ya somos dos… te has perdido esos dos años, ¡eres muy mala!- **sonriendo Pares observó a Goten, dándole a este mala espina **-¿Te molesta si me voy con ella atrás? Es que tenemos tanto que hablar… ¿Puedo?**

-**Claro amor**- la besó suavemente y cuando quiso abrazarla nuevamente para liberarla después, la susodicha huyó de sus brazos y las dos como niñas pequeñas se metieron al auto, dejando a un par de hombres asombrados.

**-Trunks… dime que no son pareja**.- Goten se colocó a su lado, observando como la gran platica de esas mujeres daba inicio, nuevamente.

**-No, **_**aún**_** no lo somos.-** Trunks nunca entendió el repentino cambio de humor en Dahia, pero por el momento lo dejaría así, al final de cuentas tendría toda la noche para sacarle la verdad… y de hostigarla ya que no dejaría que estuviera sola ni un solo momento, por el simple hecho que era una mujer que llamaba mucho la atención (comprobándolo por unos tres individuos que no dejaron de verla, ni a ella ni a sus piernas).

**-¿Cómo que aún no lo son?**

**-No me molestes, que tengo suficiente con mi padre.–** Trunks se acercó al auto nuevamente y yendo a su lugar **–Prometo contarte con calma en otra ocasión.**

**-Trunks eres un muy mal amigo… ¡Por qué jamás me la mencionaste!**

**-Porque quería presentarla a todos de un solo golpe. Odio que me llenen de preguntas como las que me estás haciendo. Y vámonos que te esperan.**

Y sin más palabras se dirigieron a la Corp. Capsule… bueno, sólo ellos, ya que ambas mujeres venían platicando de lo lindo. **-¿Estás segura que quieres casarte?-** Dahia se encontraba recargada en el asiento mientras recibía las piernas de su amiga, cansada de los tacones altos.

**-Mira quién me lo dice-** Pares sonrió al ver el rubor en las mejillas de su amiga. **-¿Acaso ya te olvid…**

**-No, no lo he olvidado, entendí tu punto. Mejor cambiemos de tema-** Dahia decidió cortar la plática antes de que cierto vecino ingrato le escuchara.

**-De acuerdo-** acariciando la mano de Goten, el cual la colocó de tal manera en el respaldo, que ninguno de los dos se lastimaba **–Lo que no me han explicado ninguno de los tres es el hecho del porqué Trunks y tú se conocen.**

**-Somos vecinos.-** Trunks lo soltó rápidamente, evitando que Dahia hablara. **–Desde hace ya un mes con pocos días.**

**-¡¿Y por qué no nos lo dijeron?!-** Tanto Pares como Goten preguntaron realmente molestos.

**-Pues, yo tampoco lo sé… ¿Por qué Trunks?- **Dahia encontró la mirada azulada de él por el retrovisor, dándole a entender que era un vil reproche.

**-Esperaba una reunión familiar. **

Molesta y realmente decepcionada era su estado mental. Dahia no sólo quería estrangularlo y dejarle de hablar. **-¿Sólo por eso guardaste silencio?-** Pares miró a Goten y al regresar con Dahia, encontró en ella una gran sonrisa, la cual no le decía nada bueno. **-De acuerdo Trunks, pero no te voy a perdonar que me hayas escondido a mi amiga un mes entero.**

**-Ni yo tampoco- **la morena observó a su amiga y así continuaron su plática, siendo la interrupción de la 'justificación' de Trunks. Por un lado Dahia no quería saber de él por estar enojada y Pares pensó que lo mejor era disfrutar a su amiga antes de que ese hombre se la robara toda la noche.

**-Dahia, ¿entonces no tienes novio? Digo, todo este tiempo y no se ha presentado alguien que te interese…**

**-Por el momento estoy bien así. La soltería es lo mejor y así pienso estar mucho tiempo- **le sonrió tiernamente **–con el trabajo y demás cosas no he tenido el tiempo de conocer a alguien que realmente m…**

**-¡Mientes!-** Goten, el cual, junto con Trunks, estaba completamente atento a su plática **–Supongo que por tu carácter tan masculino NADIE se te acerca. Esa es la verdad.**

**-¡GOTEN!- **Su novia le reprimió rápidamente. **–Esto es nada más ni nada menos que plática femenina, entre dos amigas que tienen mucho tiempo de no verse, así qué no des tus comentarios… **

**-Déjalo Pares, no me importa. Ya verá como dentro de poco él va a tragarse sus palabras cuando le digas que 'No' enfrente del altar.-** Dahia sonrió al ver en esos ojos negros odio puro. Se vengaría de él por intentar separarla de su amiga… y después de Trunks, pero sería en otro momento.

**-¡Dahia!-** ahora fueron los dos hombres los que gritaron. ¿Por qué esos dos se llevaban tan mal?

**-¿Qué?-** como la mujer que era, puso una cara de inocencia (que no dejó de ser observada por Trunks) y siguió con el relato de Pares acerca del cómo conoció a ese molesto Son que le robó su corazón…

Habían pasado ya algunas horas y la reunión iba de bien a mejor. Bra estaba más que contenta al tener a Dahia en la reunión y no solo eso, el hecho de ver a sus hermanos completamente felices (Goten era uno de ellos) por tener a su lado a amigos de años… y para qué negarlo, también a sus "parejas". Ahora estaba entretenida con la cara de fastidio que había puesto Dahia por ser presentada por 19° ocasión ante los conocidos de su hermano mayor. **–Se nota que necesita ayuda urgente, pero ni loca que los separo-** pensó mientras observó a su padre, el cual estaba sin controlar su mal humor… ¿soportaría como el idiota ese le decía cosas tan humanas? Esperaba que no.

**-…y ella es Dahia Ritller, mi vecina y una gran amiga-** Trunks estaba sosteniendo el hombro de Dahia mientras la presentaba a conocidos de la familia de Pares e inversionistas que se habían acercado a su mesa.

**-Mucho gusto**- Ella simplemente contestó con una gran sonrisa.

-**El gusto es mío-** el primo de la novia tomó sutilmente la mano de Dahia y la besó como el caballero que era, haciendo que Trunks le mirara serio y que Dahia sintiera un gran escalofrió. Después ambas miradas masculinas chocaron y con eso el recién llegado sonrió –**No te imaginas que envidia me das por tener una amiga así. A la próxima, no seas envidioso y permite que conozcamos a tus 'vecinitas', Trunks.**

**-Ya veremos Kai, ya veremos.**

Hombres. ¿Acaso no podían dejar de ser 'hombres'? Ya era la octava persona que hacía ese tipo de comentarios y realmente la ponían de malas. Nunca pudo entender el porqué la miraban de esa manera y le decían esas palabras. ¿Cómo llegó su mal humor? Muy simple: la mirada que recibían sus piernas y cierta parte delantera de su anatomía no eran de las más santas y puras. ¡Tonterías masculinas! Con la delicadeza aprendida en toda su vida, simplemente sonrió a ese hombre y con cuidado se deshizo de la mano de Trunks. **–Ahora regreso.**

**-¿A dónde vas?- **Entendiendo el fastidio que ella presentaba, se preocupó por interpretar que ella ya se quería ir.

**-Tengo que darme un retoque. Me veo fatal, no tardo-** y se alejó rápidamente.

**-Ok.-** no le quedó de otra más que ver como esa mujer se alejaba lentamente. Tendría algunos minutos para quitarle el enojo que, desde que llegaron, tenía…

Hombres y sus hormonas. Decidió alejarse de todos un momento y refrescarse. Suspiró intentando sacar todo el estrés ganado en esas 'presentaciones', sin embargo no le dio tiempo ya que, casi al llegar al tocador, fue literalmente tomada de la cintura y secuestrada a uno de los rincones del lugar. Ahora sería regañada nuevamente.

**-¡OYE!- **rió fuertemente al reconocer la calidez de esos brazos fuertes y masculinos. **-¿Alguna vez vas a llevarme como Dios manda? ¡No me gusta que me tomes de la cintura!**

**-Pero era más que necesario, sabes que el molestarte es una de mis prioridades.- **una voz ronca se escuchó muy cerca de su oído, haciéndola reír fuertemente.

**-Sí, claro… ¿desde cuándo prefieres molestarme a mí y no a Tame?**

**-Desde que cierta ex amiga mía me traiciona por venir con un cualquiera… ¡Preferiste al peinado loco que a mí!- **la mencionada se encontraba con los brazos cruzados. Al separarse Dahia de ese ser meloso, observó como su mejor amiga era tiernamente abrazada por su secuestrador.

**-No me vengas con chantajes… ¡Tú sabías perfectamente de Pares y nunca dijiste nada!-** La morena simplemente se colocó a su lado, observando como esa feliz pareja se abrazaba fuertemente. Su amiga rubia era literalmente tomada por su amado novio, el cual irradiaba tanto cariño.

**-Pues no te dije nada ya que sería una sorpresa… pero resulta que preferiste venir con ese tonto antes de…**

**-Momento. Yo no tengo la culpa que ustedes dos se conozcan mucho antes que yo y se hayan peleado al llegar. ¿Acaso la vida no puede darme un momento de paz y tranquilidad?- **Dahia jamás entendería cómo su mejor amiga se enojó y armó el mejor pancho de su vida cuando llegó con su ex mejor vecino. Y podía decirse que fue la primera vez que notó a Trunks molesto. ¿Qué cosas no?

**-Dahia, eso es más que imposible. Ya sabes cómo es Tame cuando anda de celosa.-** El chico sonrió, sin embargo un puño en su estómago le puso serio** -¡Tame!**

**-¡Joe!-** Tame miró a su novio con reproche **–No son celos, simplemente yo conocí primero a Dahia y ahora resulta que Trunks me la va a quitar.**

**-¡Pamplinas!-** Dahia simplemente rió **–jamás van a alejarme de ti tontita… eres muy importante para mí y aunque se hayan peleado cuando llegamos por haber entrado con Trunks, siempre estaremos juntas.**

**-Más te vale.-** y ambas sonrieron. En cambio Joe se preguntó porqué amaba tanto a una problemática y loca mujer. Dejó que ambas se dirigieran al único misterio del hombre (es decir, al sanitario femenino) para visitar a cierto ojiazul con cara de aburrimiento.

**-Te deja Dahia y pareces un abandonado. Vive la vida hermano.**

**-Vamos Joe, ¿no piensas dejarme en paz? Ya tengo suficiente con el enojo de Dahia por no haberla mencionado antes a mi familia, la frustración de Pares por no haber invitado a la susodicha a su fiesta de compromiso y ni se diga de Tame… ¡por poco me mata cuando nos vio llegar juntos!**

**-Tranquilo, vengo en paz.-** Joe se sentó a su lado y con su bebida en mano continuó **–No puedo creer que conozcas a la problemática II.**

**-Y yo no puedo creer el cómo aguantas a la primera.-** ambos rieron.

**-Es amor Trunks, es eso.**

**-Si tú lo dices, aunque he de decirte que en mi idioma es masoquismo.**

**-No me digas… ¿pero qué es lo que vas a hacer cuando tú entres al mundo de los problemas femeninos? Porque no me vas a negar que entre tú y Dahia hay algo.**

**-Sólo te puedo asegurar que por mi parte sí lo hay.**

**-¡Je, lo sabía! No puedes engañarme amigo mío. La manera que la miras no es muy normal que digamos- **serio **–Cambiando de tema, necesito advertirte que tu nuevo proyecto militar corre peligro.**

**-Lo supuse en el momento que fue sacado a la luz- **Trunks comentó molesto. Era un hecho que ese proyecto ayudaría a la ciudad… sin embargo no deseaba realizarlo, siendo que su madre le ofreció la única motivación que encontró para seguir adelante con este trabajo tan odioso…

'_Si logras callar a los militares con lo que nos han solicitado, te daré dos meses completos de libertad absoluta. ¿Qué dices?'_

**-Cualquier cosa que necesites, sabes que cuentas conmigo.-** Joe sonrió ante la mirada azulada. ¿Desde hace cuánto que no le veía así? Lástima que Tame andaba de malas con su amigo.

**-¿Cómo que cualquier cosa que necesites? Joe, se notan inmediatamente tus preferencias… ¡No vuelvas a tocarme!**

**-¡Tame!- **Ambos hombres las miraron y encontraron que Dahia reía fuertemente mientras Tame simplemente cruzó los brazos fingiendo enojo. ¿Tenían que ser tan complicadas?

**-Amor, yo no tengo la culpa de que estés molesta con Trunks. ¿Ya pueden dejar este asunto por la paz?-** Joe se levantó después de dejar su bebida en la mesa para abrazar a su mujer, la cual no puso objeción alguna.

**-Tienes razón.- **La mencionada miro feo a la mujer que se colocaba al lado de su peor pesadilla mientras tomaba su lugar. **–Es la culpa de una mujer odiosa, egocéntrica y gruñona que me ha cambiado por un "macho".**

**-No me importan tus comentarios hacia mi persona… y Trunks no es macho, él es un amor.- **Dahia sonrió para tomar del brazo a Trunks, estando este con una sonrisa de lado a lado por lo anteriormente escuchado. –**Tú como él son mis amigos y ni loca dejaré que me alejen de ustedes.**

**-¿Ni siquiera yo?-** Goten se acercó de la mano con Pares. Ambos sonreían divertidos.

**-No. Ni siquiera tú. Por desgracia hasta tú eres mi amigo, así que mejor siéntate y déjame conocerte. Si vas a ser el marido de Pares, tengo que darte el visto bueno primero.**

**-No me digas Dahia-**el moreno la miró serio. No había duda que su amigo casi hermano estaba metiéndose en un peligroso camino. ¿Desde cuándo una mujer era tan cínica y contestona a unas horas de haber sido presentada? Pobre Trunks…

**-No me retes Goten, ¿o quieres que dé lujo de detalles acerca de tu "tardanza" para esta fiesta? Tienes dos opciones: Eres mi amigo o mi amigo... piénsalo bien, ya que soy de armas tomar.- **Sonrió ya que, de una manera u otra, conocería al amor de Pares y con ello ser parte de ella nuevamente. El joven, como primera percepción, era buen mozo y se notaba que este babeaba por su amiga. Por el otro lado, Goten era el mejor amigo de Trunks y si ella seguía siendo su vecina, deseaba llevarse bien con él.

Demonio de mujer. **-¿Serías capaz de hacerlo?**

**-Ni lo dudes Goten-** Pares tomó asiento al lado de Tame, mientras que Goten al lado de Dahia. **–Aunque no debes de tenerle miedo, ella es todo un amor y sólo está jugando contigo, ¿no es así Dahia?**

**-¿Por qué siempre tienes que romper el encanto de la persuasión?**

Y entre risas, dejaron que la fiesta continuara su rumbo.

3 semanas después…

¿Desde cuándo deseaba planear una cena para su familia? ¡Sí que era un milagro! Gohan se encontraba en vacaciones junto con Videl, Pan no tendría clases por un imprevisto en su colegio y Goten tendría tiempo suficiente para asistir a la cena junto con Pares.

¡Perfecto!

**-¿Qué tienes en planes mamá?-** Gohan se encontraba en la sala leyendo su libro de biotecnología. Paró su lectura al escuchar el gran suspiro de su madre.

**-¡Oh Gohan!- **ella se sentó a su lado **-¿Crees que podamos cenar todos juntos? Hace mucho que no estamos en familia.**

**-No creo que sea mala idea, al contrario.-** se levantó para tomar su teléfono **–Le avisaré a Goten, supongo que puede regalarnos unas horas. Además no le hemos visto desde el viernes pasado.**

**-Cierto, ¡son 6 horrorosos días sin mi hijo adorado!**

**-¿Qué es cierto?-** Pan entró con un vaso de agua, seguida por Giru, el cual había decidido "mudarse" por algunos días, huyendo de la vecina de Trunks por haber robado partes importantes a Lucy. Si no hubiera escapado a tiempo, en estos momentos sería chatarra.

**-¿Tienes ganas de cenar en familia hoy?-** Milk se puso a su lado y de improviso la abrazó fuertemente. **-¡Mi niña preciosa! Creces cada día más… ¡Qué orgullo!**

**-¡Abuela!-** ¿Por qué sus abuelos eran tan melosos?

**-¿Entonces?-** la mayor cuestionó nuevamente sin soltar a su adorada nieta.

**-Ok, pero suéltame abuela… ¡me asfixias!**

**-Jeje, lo siento- **se apresuró a liberarla para correr a la cocina **-¡Les prepararé un gran manjar!-** y desapareció.

**-Mi abuela está loca por tenernos a todos reunidos-** Pan comentó riendo, observando cómo su papá negaba alegremente mientras realizaba una llamada.

**-Creo que lo necesita. La ida de papá la devastó y es mejor que la apoyemos… y más tú que eres su única nieta.**

**-Sólo espero que Goten le dé nietos pronto, así podré descansar un poco. Es demasiado melosa.**

**-Que cosas dices Pan…- **al escuchar la voz de su hermano. **-¡GOTEN! ¿Aceptarías cenar hoy en casa?...**

Para su desgracia, esta misión sería demasiado larga y molesta. ¿Acaso no se le pueden dar las cosas fácilmente? Dahia se encontraba en la sala de juntas escuchando como su adorado jefe le daba los detalles del siguiente asalto.

¿En qué momento era ella la líder de su escuadrón? ¡Era más que molesto! Bufó realmente enojada. Ser "agente secreto" no era lo que había planeado para su vida, pero ahora lo era y tenía que realizar bien su trabajo si no quería que alguien falleciera.

**-…lo tanto es indispensable estos dos equipos, ¿entendido?-** el de mayor rango expresó serio, con voz seca y regia… como siempre.

**-Entendido-** todos contestaron al mismo tiempo.

**-Y por lo que más quieran, regresen con vida.**

¿Regresar con vida? ¡Qué fácil es decirlo! Algo no le parecía lo suficientemente bueno en esta misión. No era por hablar, pero era realmente pésima con cualquier arma de fuego y ahora resultaba que el segundo equipo, comandado por Tame, sería el que les brindarían su ayuda con "ese problemita". ¡Demonios! Ahora deseaba haber tomado otro rumbo con respecto a su entrenamiento.

**-Número 11, ¿te preocupa algo?-** un chico moreno de ojos negros la miró seriamente. Al captar su mirada, tomó la silla de al lado y la jaló de tal manera de sentarse a unos centímetros de Dahia.

**-No es eso 4, es sólo que…-** comentó después de quedar solos.

**-Que no quieres utilizar esas armas.-** Terminó de comentar otro personaje, el cual permaneció detrás de su amiga. Él era de piel blanca y sus cabellos eran completamente rubios. Sus ojos eran café miel y su sonrisa lograba derretir cualquier hielo, bueno, casi cualquier hielo.

**-Hay algo que no me agrada y no deseo involucrarlos en esto.-** se encontraba nerviosa por alguna razón**. -Será mejor que ustedes…-** Dahia cerró los ojos y miró a sus amigos profundamente. No quería perderlos como a _ellos_.

**-¡Tranquila mujer!-** el güerito comentó riendo. **-¿Acaso me estás diciendo debilucho? Recuerda que yo tengo mayor rango que tú, así que quita esa cara de "dama dolida" y mejor explícame por qué demonios deseas cenar con ese idiota ricachón. Te he dicho que lo abandones o le mates con tus adorados Sais.**

**-¡Kato!-** bufó molesta **–Para empezar, no debes de pedirme explicación alguna ya que soy YO misma la única responsable de mis actos… ¡Y no es idiota! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo?**

**-¿Qué no es idiota? Claro que lo es. ¡Te ha cambiado por esa vieja! Yo que él, botaría a cualquier mujer para estar a tu lado… ¿por qué no se da cuenta de lo que sientes? Dahia, para mí, ese tal Trunks es un reverendo idiota…**

Tenía que sacarlo nuevamente… ¡Hombres y sus locos celos!...

Flashback

_Para ser lunes, el estrés acumulado era demasiado. ¿Acaso la vida no podía regalarle un momento de paz? Para cuando logró llegar a su departamento, encontró que cierto robot se encontraba "jugando" gato desde la pantalla táctil con Lucy. ¿Desde cuándo esos dos se llevaban de maravilla? Una noche se robaban y al otro jugaban._

_-Buenas noches Dahia, ¿Qué tal tu día?- comentó Lucy una vez que le gano a Giru._

_-Al parecer mejor que el de Giru.- rió fuertemente al ver como ese demonio robótico se alejaba resignado por perder._

_-Giru… Giru._

_-¿Y tú, pedazo de chatarra, qué haces aquí?- Dahia comentó al acostarse en su sillón._

_-Giru dejar solo a Trunks…_

_¿Dejar al vaquero solo? ¡Qué milagro! Sonrió al ver como ese pobre robot andaba "sin rumbo" y sin dueño. -¿Por qué lo abandonaste?_

_-Trunks buscó soledad con Jeshiko… Jeshiko peligrosa._

_¿Jeshiko? Eso la dejó sin habla. ¿Quién era ella? Suspiró molesta, dándose cuenta que ese día realmente era el peor del mes. Sin más, que su curiosidad, se levantó para acercarse al balcón que compartía con Trunks. Antes de llegar escuchó grandes carcajadas completamente conocidas._

_-¡No es cierto!- No había duda, ése era Trunks._

_-Te lo juro primor, ¡ese hombre es una bala!_

_-¿Quién lo diría?_

_-Pues yo._

_Y más risas se escucharon._

_¿Por qué le dolía tanto? Se supone que entre Trunks y ella lo único que hay es amistad. Entonces, ¿por qué estaba literalmente celosa de esa mujer? Intentando calmarse, caminó lentamente y al estar en su destino, se acomodó en el sofá que había puesto ahí desde su llegada sin observar a ese par que se encontraban platicando de lo lindo. Obviamente no fue notada por ese vaquero del mal y, pasando media hora aproximadamente, decidió en retirarse. ¿Para qué quedarse si ni siquiera notaban su presencia? _

_-¡Dahia!- Trunks notó que su vecina se encontraba ahí gracias al ruido que ella misma hizo al tirar sin querer (más bien deseándolo, desquitando su coraje) su botella de cerveza._

_-Hmm… Vaquero- ni siquiera tuvo el valor de verlo. Recogió esa cosa ruidosa de vidrio… ¿por qué no se rompió?_

_-¿Ya te vas?- Trunks se levantó y acercándose al barandal que dividía sus espacios. –Me encantaría presentarte a alguien muy especial._

_Especial. Le miró e intentando una de esas sonrisas ficticias, se acercó a él y encontró que una mujer demasiado atractiva se encontraba sentada en SU silla. Era bella en cualquier ángulo: su vestimenta basada en un traje sastre negro resaltaba su esbelta figura y el maquillaje elegido le daba un toque tan femenino… ¿Acaso esos ojos verdes la estaban analizando profundamente? ¡Qué horror!_

_-Sí, estoy más que muerta.- Fue lo único que pudo contestar._

_-Oh vamos, no te quitaré más que unos segundos.- abrió la pequeña puerta y dejó pasar a una vecina desanimada. –Dahia, quiero presentarte a Jeshiko Shied, la mujer que cambió mi vida para bien…- viendo a la nombrada –Jeshiko, quiero presentarte a Dahia Ritller… la mejor vecina-amiga que pude haber tenido…_

_Demonios. Sólo la mejor vecina-amiga que pudo haber tenido… ¡Doblemente demonios! Confesó que ese fue el peor momento del día. Mientras ella era la 'mejor amiga', la recién llegada era 'la mujer que lo cambió para bien'. -Mucho gusto._

_-No Dahia, el gusto es mío…_

_Fin flashback…_

Desde esos momentos, la relación tan cercana con Trunks fue destrozándose con los días. ¿Cómo era posible que en menos de dos semanas todo se enfriara en el punto de ni siquiera verse? Si esa noche Trunks la dejaba plantada como ayer, no volvería a molestarle ni molestarse con idealizar algo entre ellos dos.

**-¡Déjate de tonterías Kato!-** el otro comentó al darle un zape **–Si ella está con alguien, no es de nuestra incumbencia.**

**-¡¿Estás loco León?!-** Kato estaba eufórico** –Si mal no te recuerdo, mi adorada Dahia merece lo mejor y si yo no estoy para catalogar a mi futuro cuñado, ¿quién lo hará?**

**-Ambos son unos locos celosos-** rió fuertemente al ser abrazada por esos dos. No volvería a comentarles nada de su vida 'amorosa' **–Ese vaquero y yo no somos nada ni lo seremos, así que mejor planeemos esta misión adecuadamente ya que somos los únicos que tenemos el problema de las 'armas'.**

**-Bah, mi Katana es mejor que cualquier pistola.-** León sonrió, pero esta desapareció al ver la seriedad de Dahia, entendiendo de pronto la preocupación de su 'hermana'. **–Sé qué es lo que estás pensando mi niña, pero no nos pasará nada.**

**-Hay algo que no me gusta de todo esto y no voy a permitirme perderlos… no lo soportaría nuevamente.**

**-Vamos Dahia, para todos fue muy duro… pero los tres estamos juntos y si sobrevivimos la primera vez, ¿por qué no una segunda?-** Kato sonrió, haciendo que ella lo hiciera también. Tomó sus manos y acariciando esas muñecas, comprobó con su tacto que ella hablaba realmente en serio. **–No vamos a perderte ni tú a nosotros… ¿Acaso has olvidado nuestra promesa? **

**-No cabe duda que son mis angelitos. ¡¿Qué haría sin ustedes dos**?!- y les abrazó fuertemente.

**-Lo mismo que nosotros tontita, nada**- ambos le contestaron al mismo tiempo. Después de su 'reunión exprés' la llevaron a su casa para prepararla ante su posible 'última cita' con ese hijo de vecina. Si no llegaba ese desgraciado ricachón, harían hasta lo imposible para que ella no le volviera a ver. Por algo eran sus 'hermanos postizos'. Si pudieron separar a Tame de Dahia con sus planes de 'engatusar a Trunks'… ¿qué no podrían hacer juntos?

Tardó más de lo pensado pero por fin tenía todo listo para Jeshiko. ¡Estaría libre para invitar a Dahia! Lastimosamente no había podido verla ya que este armamento militar tenía que estar listo para el viernes y siendo jueves con cada detalle solucionado, podía respirar tranquilo y planear a qué lugar la llevaría por recompensa a su 'abandono' no deseado. Al fin de cuentas, tendría muchas vacaciones y conseguiría robarse dos o tres días a Dahia: no se perdería el despacho de arquitectura en donde ella trabaja una gran idea… bueno, quizás sí, pero eso no le importaba. Deseaba compensar el tiempo perdido y ahora sí, conquistarla.

**-Lo lamento tanto Trunks, pero sin esto mi marido se volvería loco. Estoy más que segura que así regresará en dos días ya que el presidente le dará sus mecidas vacaciones.-** Jeshiko estaba firmando los últimos papeles. **–Y dime, ¿ya tienes todo para ver a Dahia?**

**-No. El tiempo ha estado en mí contra estos días.**

**-Oh, lo siento mucho, pero te ayudaré en lo que pidas. Sabes que cuentas conmigo…-** lo miró y sonrió al ver la felicidad que tenía su amigo. Hace mucho que no le veía tan animado por intentar conquistar a una mujer**. -¿Y dime, la piensas invitar a una 'cena romántica'? Conozco un excelente lugar para ustedes dos…**

No llegó. Al parecer la idea de Kato y León con respecto a una cena basada en comida china y cerveza no fue atractiva para Trunks. ¿Qué era lo que esperaba? ¿Acaso no entendía que su suerte estaba por debajo del suelo al intentar…? Se levantó de la mesa siendo las 11pm y tomando su 5° cerveza, arrancó un pequeño papelito pegado en el refrigerador para dejarle una nota a ese hombre. Sin hambre y exhausta de tanto esperar, le pidió a Giru, el recién llegado, que dejara su 'cena' en la mesa junto con la nota y así prepararse para la misión de mañana. Se duchó nuevamente y colocándose su pijama, se dirigió directamente a su cama.

Sin duda todo se acabó…

¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! Volaba lo más rápido posible para llegar. ¿Cómo pudo olvidar la cena de esta noche? ¡Era un reverendo idiota! Tenía que llegar y hablar con ella. Si no hubiera sido que su amiga mencionó la palabra cena, él estaría todavía en su oficina.

Por fortuna llegó en tiempo récord y llegando a la azotea, bajó rápidamente por las escaleras de emergencia y entró a su departamento. Prendió las luces y, al ver como Giru entraba a la recámara sin saludarlo, encontró que dos paquetes grandes de comida china más 2 cervezas se hallaban acomodadas en la mesa. Se acercó rápidamente y leyendo el mensaje de Dahia, salió como alma perseguida hacia el ventanal de al lado.

'_Buenas Trunks,_

_Te dejo tu cena. Espero que la disfrutes…_

_Dahia'_

Tocó varias veces hasta que la luz fue encendida. **-¿Dahia?-** Se sentía realmente mal y deseaba enmendar su error.

**-Hola vaquero-** abrió la ventana sin ganas. Sonrió levemente al ver nuevamente a Trunks, aunque desapareció su sonrisa inmediatamente… ¿qué estaba haciendo él aquí? **-¿Qué ocurre?**

**-Lo siento tanto…- **intentó justificarse **–He tenido mucho trabajo y…**

**-No pasa nada. Entiendo- **Le interrumpió rápidamente. **–¿Ya viste tu cena? Compré algo de comida china, espero que te guste.**

**-Sí, ya la vi. Gracias.-** Se desanimó al ver la seriedad de ella. Aunque no podía juzgarla ya que había llegado 4 horas tarde. **-¿Tienes tiempo de cenar algo? ¿Ya cenaste?**

**-Ya lo hice- **mintió. **–Cena tú, no hay problema.**

**-¿Me… me acompañas?**

**-Me encantaría pero no puedo.- **abrió más el ventanal para recargarse en la pared. **–Mañana salgo temprano de la ciudad.**

**-¿En serio? ¿Y por qué no me lo habías dicho?-** ¡Rayos! SI antes se sentía idiota…

**-Lo iba a hacer en la cena- **le miró seria **–Salgo mañana temprano y…**

**-¿Cuánto tiempo?**

**-Espero que sea una semana cuando mucho, así que podemos reunirnos después, ¿te parece?**

¡Claro que no le parecía!

**-Bueno vaquero-** continuó ella, sin dejar que él le contestara **–Buenas noches, que descanses.**

Y lo dejó solo mirando su reflejo en el cristal. Derrotado se dirigió a su recámara y con ello esperó que Morfeo le ayudara a planear lo correspondiente al regreso de Dahia y sus planes. Sólo esperaba que no todo estuviera perdido… ¡Maldito trabajo!

¿Había dicho una semana? Pues ese viernes se cumplía la tercera semana y ni rastro de ella. ¿Acaso estaba tan molesta que ni siquiera deseó ir a la fiesta de Pares y Goten, oficiando que su boda sería en dos meses, contando que estos comenzaron desde hace 8 días? Aunque le extrañó que tampoco Tame ni Joe fueron a la reunión. ¿Qué les había pasado? Pares se encontraba distante y de la misma manera que él, desconocía el paradero de esas mujeres problemáticas.

Suspiró pesadamente. Ni siquiera pudo decirle a Dahia lo arrepentido que se encontraba por no haber llegado a su cita. ¿Era venganza? Pues había logrado causarle mucho daño, desesperarlo y preocuparlo. Tuvo que salir un rato a caminar para tranquilizarse y pensar mejor en lo que haría para encontentarla.

Sin embargo no contó que, llegando a su hogar, el teléfono sonaba como loco. Al principio no quería contestar, sin embargo esa insistencia fue demasiada y con desgana se acercó al aparato estrepitoso. **-Ya voy…-** Lo más extraño fue que Giru ni siquiera se prestaba a contestar. Tomó la bocina y con la mayor flojera del mundo contestó. **-¿Si?**

_¡Trunks! ¡Gracias al cielo me has contestado!_

**-¡¿Tame?!-** El Brielf se extrañó al escuchar a su amiga y con un tono débil, como si estuviera llorando. **-¡Hasta que sé de ti! ¿Cómo ha…?**

_-Necesito que vengas al Hospital "Sian" y lo más rápido que puedas…-_ le interrumpió apresuradamente, no podía perder más tiempo.

**-¿Disculpa?-** completamente confundido preguntó. **–¿Para qué tengo que ir un hospital psiquiátrico?**

Intentó tranquilizarse pero no lo logró. Comenzó a llorar y antes de que la voz se le quebrara más. _–Da… Dahia…_

Y en esos momentos, su mundo se le vino abajo.

°°°°°….°°°°°°

_¡Hola!_

_Lamento el no haber actualizado rápidamente pero he andado como loca con la tesis y demás quehaceres. Muchas gracias por sus mensajes, ya que estos me han motivado a continuar la historia. Este capítulo se lo dedico a todos los que me han apoyado con sus review y con su lectura._

_¡Nos vemos a la siguiente!_


	7. Dulce sabor a chocolate

_Capítulo 7: Dulce sabor a chocolate_

* * *

_Da… Dahia te necesita.-_ Por Kami-sama. Simplemente dejó el teléfono y como bólido salió hacia ese hospital. ¿Qué le había pasado? ¡Demonios! Se encontraba desesperado. Tardó más en salir de su departamento que en llegar a su destino, sorprendiendo a las personas a su alrededor por 'estacionarse' rápidamente sin ningún vehículo.

Corrió por los pasillos y, encontrándose con un conjunto de enfermeras, preguntó rápidamente acerca de su vecina. ¿El resultado? Ninguna de ellas pudo darle información, simplemente le mandaron a la estación del segundo piso porque estaban en su tiempo libre. ¿Acaso no podrían ser útiles esas personas ante su desesperación? Sin más que hacer, subió rápidamente y, después de preguntar acerca de la localización de esa 'estación', llegó al área de enfermería.

Trunks se dirigió a la primera enfermera que se cruzó por su vista. **-¿Puede darme informes acerca de una paciente llamada Dahia Ritller?**

**-¿Eh?- **la enfermera estaba más entretenida observándole tontamente que en escucharle, haciendo que Trunks repitiera la pregunta con un tono realmente molesto. **–Yo… bueno,- **se asombró al ver el ceño fruncido en Trunks **-¿Ritller dijo, verdad? En un momento le informo, señor… **

Ritller… ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Por qué ese hombre había mencionado su apellido? Era un hecho se encontraba muy atenta para saber acerca de Dahia y ese chico guapo estaba preguntando por ella. ¿Acaso sería él ese brujo de las desdichas de su hermana que tanto le atontaba? Se levantó como pudo y ante un rápido latir de corazón, se acercó lentamente a Trunks, el cual no notó su presencia.

_Ahí voy, al final no pierdo nada._ **-Disculpe pero… ¿ha dicho Ritller?-** sin dejar que la enfermara terminara de buscar en el sistema, una mujer morena, alta y embarazada se acercó al recién llegado. El escuchar ese apellido en la boca de ella, le causó gran curiosidad. **-¿Dahia Ritller?**

**-Si…- **Dejando todo, se acercó a ella. Ese color de ojos y sonrisa podía reconocerla rápidamente en cierta mujer molesta. **-Ella es mi vec… amiga y me han dicho que se encuentra aquí. **

**-Ah…- **suspiró contenta, por lo menos una alegría dentro de tanto meollo **-¿Tú eres ese molesto y raro 'vaquero del mal' del que tanto me ha comentado Dahia?**

¡¿Cómo sabía ella eso?! El chico la miró entre asombrado y dudando. La mujer en cambio rió levemente al leer en ese rostro la confusión creada por sus propias palabras. **–Tranquilo Brielf, sé de ti por el hecho de que soy la hermana mayor de Dahia… mi nombre es Bahdra Ritller, mucho gusto.-** Y le ofreció su mano.

**-¿Su… su hermana?-** No era algo que esperaba. ¿Por qué Dahia no le comentó nada? Intentó protestar por eso, sin embargo el recordar la llamada de Tame y el porqué estaba ahí, desvió ese detalle hacia una pregunta más importante. **-¿Qué le pasó a Dahia? ¿Cómo se encuentra?**

**-Pues…-** suspiró acariciando su abultado vientre mientras observaba a otra parte **–La trajeron aquí para tranquilizarla. Al parecer se puso como loca al enterarse del estado de su amigo, aunque aún digo que exageraron.**

**-¿Amigo?-** dejando que Bahdra se dirigiera a la sala de espera, Trunks la siguió y se sentó a su lado.

**-Sí, amigo…- **calló por algunos segundos. ¿Cómo explicarle todo desde el principio sin perjudicar a su hermana? Realmente no tenía de otra más que contarle todo, sin excepciones. **–Brielf… yo… antes que nada necesito contarte toda la verdad, y por favor, pase lo que pase, no la dejes sola…-** cerró los ojos y encontrando preocupación en esos ojos azules, se llenó de valor y poco a poco le explicó el porqué del estado de su hermana.

No fue fácil para Trunks asimilar que Dahia en verdad era una agente secreto que trabajaba para un grupo llamado 'la hermandad', los cuales se ocupaban paralelamente con la policía del estado el destruir armamento y demás cosas de contrabando y su especialidad era el proteger a cualquier persona que solicitara sus servicios. El ser arquitecta era por cuestiones de engaño y de "castigo", palabras mismas de Dahia… era un hecho que ella estudió esa carrera, pero por cuestiones 'laborales extremas', lo dejó en un segundo término. Trunks de pronto entendió el porqué ella presentaba ciertas heridas o cansancios repentinos.

Al terminar su relato, Bahdra le pidió a Trunks que lo dicho no saliera de ese espacio, ya que su hermana corría gran peligro si alguien más sabía este gran secreto.

**-Lo prometo.**

**-Ahora tenemos que esperar a Tame, ya que es la única que tiene el derecho a verla. Está con el doctor que atendió a Dahia, de lo que yo sé- **Suspiró resignada, rogándole a Kami-sama que Dahia no tuviera lo que esa mujer problemática le había dicho.

**-¿Por qué Dahia no me dijo nada?- **Aún estaba contrariado, observaba 'el nada' enfrente de él intentando asimilar lo sabido.

**-No lo tomes a mal Brielf. Yo tampoco lo supe hasta que le pasó algo parecido años atrás-** Bahdra recordó con amargura esos días. **–De eso han pasado 4 años aproximadamente. Yo me encontraba con mi novio, ahora marido, en un viaje de placer cuando el jefe de ella me llamó, indicándome que Dahia requería de mi ayuda. 45 horas después, estando en el hospital estatal del sur me explicaron todo- **le miró y colocó una mano en su hombro, buscando reconfortarlo **–Sentía lo mismo que tú, pero no debes de juzgarla… al contrario, ella no nos lo mencionó para protegernos. Como personas que la queremos, tenemos que sacarla del estado en el que se encuentra, según Tame.**

**-No la juzgo… al contrario. Estoy seguro que pude detenerle a tiempo y yo…-** Se sentía tan mal. ¿Por qué tuvo que meterse el trabajo? Si no hubiera sido por ese tonto plan militar, ella estaría con ellos.

Con alegría, Bahdra notó que su hermana contaba con una gran persona. Le sonrió tiernamente y no dejando que continuara, le comentó. **-Esto es algo que no está en nuestras manos Brielf. Por desgracia el detenerla es casi imposible…**

Y así guardaron silencio. Realmente se encontraban preocupados por ella, sobretodo porque no tenían noticias desde hace ya 40 minutos.

¿Qué le había pasado realmente? Se sentía temeroso y nervioso. ¿Por qué ella no se lo dijo? ¿Acaso no había ganado su confianza? ¡Kami! Se encontraba tan, pero tan confundido. Al tiempo pasado, Trunks fue por una taza de té y un café demasiado cargado para él, intentando calmar los nervios de Bahdra y los suyos propios. Regresando, 5 minutos después, sintió que su alma regresaba al ver a Tame hablando con la hermana de Dahia.

**-Tame-** Trunks se acercó y lo primero que hizo fue darle el té a Bahdra y colocarse a su lado.

-**Tru… Trunks…-** Tame le miró y bajó la mirada. Se sentía tan mal con él ya que le falló de la misma manera. No pudo detener toda esta catástrofe. Cerró los ojos para tranquilizarse, suspiró para erradicar cualquier temor y antes de que pudiera hablar, recibió un caluroso abrazo de ese hombre tan tierno y gentil. ¿Por qué Trunks jamás le reclamaba sus errores? Correspondió el acto y liberó toda su tristeza y frustración. Hasta que no tuvo lágrimas que derramar, fue cuando se separó de él.

-**Lo siento-** comentó con la voz débil.

**-Shhh… no tienes que disculparte de nada-** Trunks le tomó por los hombros **–Tú no tienes la culpa.**

**-¡Te equivocas Trunks! ¡Yo soy culpable de todo!-** le miró con dolor **–Yo… yo… cause todo.**

**-No eres culpable, mujer problemática-** Bahdra se acercó a ellos y abrazó a su 'segunda hermana'. **–Sé que intentaste protegerla y en verdad lo hiciste. Mejor siéntate y coméntanos cómo se encuentra mi hermana.**

**-Bahdra… Trunks…- **agachó su mirada **–El doctor Hito me ha comentado que pre… presentó un desorden emocional leve cuando la trajeron, y que lo más probable que este desaparezca cuando ella despierte. No hay nada más que temer…- **cubrió con sus manos su rostro y comenzó a llorar nuevamente **–lo siento, en verdad.**

**-Tame…- **los dos presentes se miraron e intentaron reconfortarla. Ambos, a su manera, conocían la importancia que tenia la amistad entre esas dos y esto era un golpe muy duro para ella.

**-Y lo mejor es que… que se ha curado de casi todas sus heridas. Solo me preocupa su pie… al parecer se lastimo nuevamente por la agitación. **

**-Nada de culpas. Sé que Dahia te golpearía por lo que estás diciendo, así que mejor cálmate o te doy un zape en su nombre- **Bahdra generó una carcajada en Tame y en Trunks, no había duda que esas dos eran hermanas. **–Estoy completamente segura que mañana tendremos a una llorosa y adolorida Dahia, pero nada más. Así que quita esa cara de dolor y cuéntame cómo se encuentra Joe-** Bahdra tomó suavemente sus manos y con una sonrisa pequeña le preguntó. Con ello Trunks entendió el porqué de la ausencia de Joe por tanto tiempo… ¡entonces fue mucho más grave de lo que imaginó!

**-Mucho mejor, en sí le van a dar de alta. Tengo que ir a verlo, pero necesitaba saber de Dahia.**

**-¿Qué fue lo que pasó Tame?-** Trunks necesitaba urgentemente descubrir todo lo sucedido.

**-Fue una emboscada-** ella le miró fijamente **–Los que nos atacaron conocían perfectamente que el grupo ángel se…-** Calló de pronto al comprender que Trunks no tenía ni la menor idea del trabajo de Dahia. **–Lo que sucedió fue que…**

**-Le he informado acerca de la actividad laboral de Dahia, así que puedes hablarle tranquila.-** Bahdra sonrió ante la cara de espanto de Tame y la risa de Trunks. Sí que esos dos eran tan diferentes.

¿Acaso Bahdra no podía quedarse callada mientras ella arreglaba todo? ¡Kami! Pues no tuvo de otra más que 'comentarle' a ese molesto todo acerca de la misión fallida, del cómo encontró a casi todo el grupo derrotado y en sí de cómo fue salvada Dahia con Kato y León, agregando ciertos detalles que no debía saber. Después de ello, Tame convenció por cuestiones 'familiares' (más bien le mintió) al doctor Hito que Trunks era la pareja de su amiga y que era más que necesario que él estuviera con ella, evitando así una confrontación entre el médico y el empresario por malas interpretaciones con respecto a las visitas hacia Dahia y con ello todos dejaron el hospital. No había ningún caso el quedarse. Al principio batalló Bahdra, insistiendo que deseaba permanecer con su hermana hasta que esta despertara, no obstante su esposo le pidió que descansara por su embarazo y por Kahn, el primogénito de ese matrimonio que se quedó en casa con su nana, agregando que jalaron literalmente a Trunks para que obedeciera las palabras del superior.

Sin embargo eso no fue obstáculo para que Trunks estuviera a las 8 de la mañana enfrente de las puertas del hospital. Fue recibido primeramente por ese doctor quisquilloso que no confiaba en él (por comentarios tales como '¿En verdad Dahia tiene pareja? Ella jamás lo comentó') para después ser guiado por un par de enfermeras hasta un espacio dentro del hospital en donde se encontraban pequeños cuartos, compuestos por una pequeña habitación, baño y un área de servicios.

**-Intente no levantarla en caso de que aún permanezca dormida-** La enfermera más grande le sonrió a Trunks antes de dejarle pasar. **–Sin embargo, si ya despertó simplemente abrácela. Ahora más que nunca necesita de usted.**

Y él necesitaba de ella.

Entró con los nervios hasta los cielos, los cuales se convirtieron en paz y tranquilidad cuando observaron a Dahia sentada cómodamente en un sofá cercano a una gran ventana, siendo abrazada y consentida por Bahdra, la cual albergaba a su hermana en su regazo…

**-¿Me crees, verdad? Ese amigo tuyo sigue vivito y coleando. Mientras que el otro aún sigue dormido, pero le dan buen augurio-** Bahdra tomó suavemente las manos temblorosas de su hermana y acomodó mejor sus muñequeras. Ansiaba completamente que ella escuchara sus palabras y no se hundiera en esa mentira que esa estúpida enfermera le había dado. ¿Por qué le había comentado ese ser maligno tan errónea acusación? Se vengaría después por ello, pero después.

**-Si…-** Dahia simplemente observó los ojos cafés de su hermana y le sonrió. En ellos encontró la verdad que su alma le pedía tener. ¡Kato seguía vivo, al igual que León! **–Gracias.**

**-Nada que agradecer boba, te amo mucho y mejor calla que me vas a hacer llorar… ¡te aprovechas de mi sensibilidad ante el embarazo! Me vengaré por ello, mujercita esta-** la mayor sonrió por escuchar la gran carcajada de Dahia y dejando que su segundo hijo llamara la atención de su tía, tomó una de las manos de Dahia (que se encontraban en su poder) y la colocó en su gran vientre para que sintiera el movimiento de ese ser que amaba más que a su propia vida.

**-¡Dios! Que fuerte está-** sonrió levemente al sentir a su sobrino. **-¿Te he dicho que creo que voy a tener una bella sobrina? No, no lo creo… ¡estoy segura! Kahn va a tener una hermosa hermana menor**- Sin más se acomodó mejor en el vientre de Bahdra y así lo acarició suavemente.

**-¿Acaso eres adivina? Que recuerde no tienes esa habilidad.- **La mayor bufó molesta por hallar que ella encontró el sexo de su bebé con solo 15 minutos de cercanía. **-¿Quién te lo dijo? No me digas que fue Herman… ¡voy a matarlo! Sería una sorpresa familiar.**

**-¡Cómo crees! Simplemente puedo decir que…- **se sentó lentamente y limpiando esas lágrimas traviesas del rostro de su hermana, sonrió **–digamos que soy una experta en el tema de adivinar embarazos.**

**-Yo digo que más bien tuviste un golpe de suerte, agregando que siempre te sales con la tuya.- **_No podía ser que él... _Ambas mujeres observaron atónitas al recién llegado recargado en la orilla de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y con una gran sonrisa.

No decir que el corazón le latía fuertemente por presenciar tan maravillosa sonrisa era más que imposible. ¡Trunks estaba ahí! Lo único que pudo hacer Dahia fue liberarse del regazo de su hermana para sentir como el hombre que se había apoderado de sus pensamientos le abrazaba fuertemente. ¡Kami! Cómo había deseado verle y sentirle nuevamente.

¿Cuánto tiempo lo necesitó? Realmente nunca lo supo, simplemente se perdió en el calor de ese vaquero del mal. Ni si quiera se dio cuenta cuando Bahdra los dejó solos.

**-¿Cómo estás?-** Trunks se separó de ella lentamente y con sus manos captó su rostro para sonreírle y limpiarle unas lágrimas.

**-Viva… y mejor, gracias por preguntar.-** sonrió al encontrarse con esos zafiros tan limpios. ¡No podía creerlo! Trunks se hallaba a su lado. Y simplemente se dejó consentir por él. Al principio se sintió feliz por tenerlo enfrente, pero después se preguntó qué hacía ahí. **–Trunks…**

**-¿Sí?-** Se sentía tan bien por el verla bien. Aunque se puso serio por ver que Dahia se separaba de su lado completamente contrariada.

**-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo te enteraste de que yo…?**

**-Solo puedo decirte que Tame y tu hermana me informaron que requerías de mi ayuda…-** la miró fijamente **–y ni creas que voy a dejarte sola. Esta vez no, ya que t… bueno,- **se ruborizó de pronto por casi liberar cosas de más** –tengo que cuidarte, pagarte mi falta de atención en las cenas abandonadas pasadas y sobretodo, tengo muchas preguntas que hacerte.**

Y la verdad, no se lo pediría. Necesitaba estar a su lado, demasiado para ser verdad. **-¿Preguntas?**

**-Así es.-** la abrazó nuevamente, percibiendo una respuesta inmediata –**y ya que hemos tocado el tema, la primera pregunta es: ¿por qué nunca me mencionaste a tu hermana?**

Rió fuertemente ante la pregunta, era la que realmente esperaba. **–Simple venganza-** se apoyó en el hombro de él **–Bahdra, cuando le comenté que tú no me presentaste a tu familia hasta una fiesta, me pidió que supieras de ella hasta que hubiera una reunión familiar, como tú lo hiciste conmigo.**

**-Oh-** sonrió ante esa idea. Esas dos sí que eran idénticamente diabólicas. **-¿Y cuándo sería eso?**

**-Pues…-** se separó nuevamente para ver esos zafiros **–no sé.**

**-Tramposas-** dejó que ella se acomodara mejor en su regazo para continuar. A lo cual, pudo observar mejor el estado de Dahia: encontró una pequeña marca morada en su mejilla derecha dada por un fuerte golpe, dos muñequeras que le imposibilitaban movimiento a esas manos frágiles y su pie derecho estaba enyesado. Se sintió frustrado y molesto. **-¿Por qué jamás me mencionaste acerca de tu trabajo 'extra'?**

**-¡¿Aah?!-** No podía ser… ¡Demonios! **-¿De qué trabajo me hablas?- **Esperaba que Bahdra no le hubiera comentado lo que ella tanto intentó esconder… ¿o habrá sido Tame?

**-De 'ser espía'.**

Rayos, sí lo hicieron. **–No podía.**

**-¿Por miedo?**

**-No Trunks. Nunca fue miedo. Simplemente callé porque las circunstancias lo requerían.**

**-¿Circunstancias?**

**-Así es. El guardarlo me facilitaba la labor de cuidar a mis seres queridos- **Al parecer esa respuesta no le gustó a Trunks, ya que él se puso completamente serio. Se alarmó inmediatamente porque nunca le había visto con esa seriedad en su rostro. ¿Estaría molesto ante su secreto?

**-¿Y nunca pensaste que nosotros podríamos ayudarte?**

**-Eso no está en sus manos. Mi trabajo es **_**mi **_**trabajo, Trunks.- **se separó un poco de él, pero solo un poco **–No tienen que involucrarse en él y eso es algo que tanto Tame como mi jefe deben de entender… odio cuando le avisan a Bahdra o ahora a ti. Eso no me ayuda en nada…**

**-En eso te equivocas-** con cuidado le tomó del rostro para encontrarse con esa mirada que pasó de extrañada a asombrada **–el simple hecho de que te pase algo me afecta y mucho. Créeme que estas tres semanas han sido lo peor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo…- **no dejó que ella comentara algo por colocar su mano en sus labios **-eres muy importante para mi Dahia, y cuando me enteré que algo te había pasado me sentí tan mal…- **sonriendo obtuvo un buen sonrojo en esas mejillas femeninas **-no vuelvas a hacerme esto, por favor.**

Y si, no tuvo palabras para decir después de eso… ¿era importante para Trunks? ¡Kami! Se sentía tan feliz por ello, mostrado por el gran rubor que presentaba su rostro, el rápido latir del corazón y esas ganas tremendas de confesarle lo que realmente sentía por él.

Lo único que pudo hacer esa mujer problemática, fue abrazarle fuertemente. Como respuesta, esos brazos masculinos le brindaron el calor que tanto necesitaba…

¡Con un demonio! Apenas unas horas se encontraba tan feliz con Trunks y ahora tenía que tener su sesión post-accidente… ¡Qué horror! Y lo peor de todo esto fue que su estancia en ese horrible lugar caía en las manos de algún responsable que pudiera estar con ella las 24 horas.

Bahdra no podía albergarla en su hogar ya que cuidaba a Kahn, Pares se encontraba a plenos preparativos de su boda y Tame tenía que cuidar de Joe. ¿Y ahora?

**-¿Entonces?**

**-Ya te dije que no quiero decirlo.- **Dahia se encontraba en un pequeño sofá, localizado muy cercano al gran ventanal de su nueva habitación, observando el patio central del hospital. Sólo esperaba que la dejara tranquila y así irse a su casa.

**-Dahia, tienes que liberarte. Y te recuerdo que la única manera de dejarte ir es que me cuentes todo.**

**-¿Pero qué parte es la que no entiendes? No quiero recordarlo. Y si realmente no quieren que me vuelva loca de verdad, ¡déjenme ir!- **le miró con odio **-¿En verdad eres un doctor? ¡Pues compruébalo! Necesito salir de este maldito encierro que no hace más que lastimarme.**

**-Es imposible Ritller- **se acercó a ella y estando a unos cuantos centímetros **–Aunque yo deseara darte de alta, Jason no me lo permite por el hecho de que aún corres peligro.**

**-¿Disculpa? No entiendo lo que me dices, ¿por qué estoy en peligro?**

**-No podemos permitir que tengas un ataque de psicosis como el de hace 4 años. Eres un miembro importante para la hermandad y como una de las sobrevivientes ten…**

**-¿De qué estás hablando? Es un hecho que he perdido a un compañero de trabajo pero no a mis amigos.-** La morena lo soltó de pronto. Su tono de voz fue suave y tenue. **–¿Puedo visitarles? En verdad lo necesito.**

**-Viven si es lo que te preocupa.-** Hito observó a esa mujer. Podía decir que era la primera vez que la encontraba indefensa y cansada, harta de todo su alrededor y sobretodo tan lastimada. En verdad ansiaba dejarla en libertad, sin embargo tenían que encontrar al causante de la caída de León, aniquilarle sin más y por lo menos, podían mantenerla vigilada dentro del sanatorio las 24 horas.

**-¿Por qué no quieren sacarme? Juro que voy a estar bien, sólo necesito salir de aquí y descansar… bueno, también requiero estar con ellos, ¿es mucho pedir?**

-**Dahia…-** se agachó a su altura y tomó una de sus manos con cuidado **–haré lo que pueda, pero no puedo prometerte nada. Desgraciadamente tu custodia ya no se encuentra en mi poder.**

-**De acuerdo, gracias de todos modos.-** Le miró para después separar su mano de su contacto. Ahora sí deseaba estar sola.

El doctor salió silenciosamente del cuarto y se dirigió a la sala de espera. Sabía perfectamente que los familiares de Dahia se encontraban desesperados por el simple hecho de haberles prohibido dos horas de visita. Como lo supuso, se hallaban reunidos en el recinto la hermana y el cuñado de Dahia, su 'novio' y dos amigos de este, Tame y Joe, con muletas y todo.

**-Buenas tardes-** saludó como si nada estuviera pasando.

**-¡Hasta que apareces!-** Bahdra contestó realmente molesta **-¿Cree que son buenas? Yo no lo creo**.

**-Bahdra tranquila, te va a hacer daño y al bebé-** Herman abrazó a su mujer e hizo que ella recargara su cabeza en su hombro. **-¿Cómo se encuentra?**

**-Para ser sincero, requiero que la saquen de aquí lo antes posible.- **extrañado por todas esas miradas llenas de incredulidad. **–Entiendan que no puedo hacer nada por sacarla esta vez. Hasta que ella no decida comentar lo que sucedió en el asalto o que me firme alguien de responsable de su custodia las 24 horas, no puedo permitirle su salida.**

**-Pero Hito, hasta Kato ha preguntado por ella… ¡no me cree que está viva!- **Tame se levantó y se puso a su lado **-¿Es Jason el causante, verdad?**

**-Para qué negarlo. Habla con él, puede ser de gran ayuda. **

**-¿Podemos verla?-**** Pares PA dl**

Pares estaba completamente desesperada por ver a su amiga. Cuando Trunks les comentó la situación del porqué estaba Dahia en ese sanatorio, le pidió a Goten que la llevara y ahora se encontraban ellos dos apoyando a Trunks.

**-No…-** Hito sonrió internamente ante las quejas y miradas asesinas de todos. Le encantaba ser malo, aunque ya no podía detenerles más. **-…con esas caras-** ahora si rió fuertemente ante el comportamiento de los presentes, los cuales le miraron entre asombrados y desesperados. **-¿No me digan que quieren que Dahia se sienta más loca de lo que está por tenerles de esa manera?**

**-¡¡HITO!!-** Tame y Joe le miraron asesinamente, interpretando su gran carcajada. Con ello, sin decir nada más, corrieron hacia la dirección de cierto idiota con cara de bueno para liberar a la problemática y así disfrutarla y ayudarla como se merece. Mientras tanto los demás se turnaron para poder verla, que al final de cuentas, lograron quitarle ese malestar de encierro.

Lo bueno fue que Dahia esta vez puso de su parte y así relató lo que tenía que decir, evitando así la custodia de su hermana, pero eso sí, tendría visitas casi todo el día y por lo menos Giru la cuidaría en las noches. Con ello regresó a su hogar 1 semana después.

**-¡Hemos llegado!-** comentó alegremente Pares cuando abrió la puerta. **–Pero pasa mujer, no te quedes afuera.**

**-Ya voy…- **Dahia sonreía por tantos mimos y atenciones hacia su persona. ¿Desde qué momento Goten decidió tomar sus cosas mientras que Trunks la cargaba para evitar caminar? **–Sólo dile al vaquero que se apure.**

**-¡Oye! Te aprovechas de mi nobleza… ¡qué mala eres!**

**-No me aprovecho-** se abrazó más de su cuello antes de ser acomodada en el gran sillón de una manera tierna y suave, desarmándola por completo. **–Sólo te utilizo un poco.**

**-Demonio de amiga- **sonrió Goten cuando dejó una maleta y abrazó a su mujer. **–Pues bien, te dejamos en casa como deseaba Bahdra. Tenemos que irnos pero no dudes que estaremos aquí mañana temprano.**

**-¿Segura que vas a estar bien?-** Pares sonrió a Dahia para pasar con Trunks.

**-Sip. La verdad necesitaba urgentemente regresar a casa y no volverme loca con esos locos desarmados.**

**-Exageras- **Trunks sonrió ante el puchero deDahia** –Tú eras la más loca del lugar.**

**-Gracias vaquero del mal.**

**-De nada.**

**-Bueno chicos, nosotros les dejamos solos… no se porten mal y recuerden- **el Son sonrió ante la malicia de sus pensamientos **–no pueden portarse 'mal' antes de MI boda.**

**-¡GOTEN!-** Trunks y Dahia presentaron un gran sonrojo al interpretar mal sus palabras.

**-¿Portarnos mal? No me digas- **no pudo esconder su gran rubor, pero sí que le haría una molestia por el comentario hecho. Ella ni Trunks harían cosas malas, al contrario… **-Es lo mismo que digo yo… pero el celibato se nota que no está en su lista "antes del matrimonio".**

**-¡DAHIA!**

**-¿Qué?-** comentó como si nada. **–Yo solo decía…**

**-Y me da gusto que sólo digas mujer.- **Goten se alejó con su amada y así partir a su casa y seguir con esos preparativos de la boda que restaban.

**-¡Antes de que se me olvide!-** Pares se acercó a su amiga y con una gran sonrisa comentó. **–Te recuerdo que el sastre vendrá en dos días para probarte tu vestido.**

**-¿Es necesario?-** Dahia comentó indecisa. **–Quiero decir, ¿tengo que vestirme completamente de rosa?**

**-Sip. Si no te hubieras perdido por este mes completo, hubieras evitado que Bra y Pan hicieran de las suyas. Así que no te quejes y disfruta la sesión de moda… ¡todas te acompañaremos! **

Eso era lo que realmente temía. No tenía mucho de conocer a Pan, sin embargo en la fiesta que hubo en la casa de Trunks, notó que era un demonio con cara de ángel, igualita que Bra. **–Ahora sí tengo miedo.**

**-Adiós hermosa y Trunks, cuida de ella, por favor.-** Pares no tomó el último comentario y, yéndose de la mano de Goten, les dejó solos.

**-¡Ah!-** Trunks se sentó al lado de su amiga deliberadamente. La miró con su sonrisa y dejando que el sillón albergara gran parte de su físico, le preguntó **-¿Qué quieres hacer? Ya que tenemos todo el día libre.**

**-La verdad, no hay nada más que quiera hacer más que tomarme una rica y deliciosa cerveza.**

-**Dahia… recuerda que nada de alcohol.-** la miró con reproche.

**-Vamos vaquero, es sólo una.**

-**Si, como no. ¿No quieres mejor comer algo?-** se levantó de su cómodo asiento y así la miró mejor. **-¿Se te antoja comida china?**

**-¡Si!-** contestó inmediatamente **–La verdad estoy harta de la comida de 'hospital', así que no me molestaría nada de nada degustar algo que realmente sea comida.**

**-Ok, voy a pedirla.-** Y se levantó hacia la cocina.

**-Hola Lucybell, ¿cómo te encuentras?**

_-Bienvenida Dahia. ¿Cómo te… sientes?_

**-Mejor-** comentó sonriendo, sintiéndose tan feliz por tener a Trunks a su lado. ¿Desde cuándo el verle moverse o hablar por teléfono se hizo una afición más?

_-Dahia, tienes 3056 mails sin leer y ni quiero mencionar las llamadas perdidas de tu madre y abuelo._

¡Por Kami! Se olvidó por completo hacer esas llamadas y ahora estaba en peligro su integridad mental por su falla… ¡su madre la mataría! –**Por favor, márcale a mi madre- **se acomodó como pudo en el sillón y así tomar el teléfono.

**-¡Dahia!-** Trunks se acercó a ella con su celular en mano **–Desgraciadamente no me contestan. ¿Quieres otra cosa?**

**-¿Nada de comida china? Ok, no importa Trunks. Podemos ver qué tenemos en la nevera y así…**

**-¡Tengo una idea!-** comentó Trunks con su sonrisa **–Estoy seguro que te encantará… ¿te apetece una suculenta pizza hawaiiana con extra queso? **

**-Demonio de hombre- **ella contestó con un puchero, aunque internamente se sentía la mujer más feliz del mundo **-¡Hazme jurar que no volveré a comentarte ninguna de mis debilidades!**

Rió un poco ante esa idea. ¿Él dejar de saber sus debilidades y aprovecharse de ellas? ¡Jamás! **-Eso nunca Dahia. Entonces, ¿aceptas?**

**-¡Claro! Eso es mejor que la comida china…**

**-Sale, déjame pedirla…- **y salió hacia el ventanal, aunque se extrañó ya que de pronto dejó de tener señal. **-¿Qué le pasa al mundo hoy? No tengo línea.**

**-¿En serio?-** ¡Cómo le encantaba su vecino! Hasta preocupado era tan lindo… y sexy.

**-Creo que no me queda más que salir por ella-** miró a la morena serio **-¿Te molesta?**

**-No, ¿por qué tendría que molestarme?**

**-Pues…-** se acercó a ella para colocarse a unos escasos pasos **–Se supone que no puedo dejarte sola.**

**-Vamos vaquero, no pasará nada malo. Ve tranquilo que no pienso moverme de aquí.**

**-¿Segura?**

**-Completamente.**

**-Juro que no me tardaré nada.**

**-Claro vaquero, no te preocupes. Yo tengo que hacer varias llamadas mientras-** le sonrió –**Ve y diviértete.**

**-Que graciosa-** le sonrió igual. –**Lucybell, cualquier cosa, sabes dónde llamarme.**

_-Claro Trunks._

**-Vamos vaquero, no exageres. Vas a la vuelta de la esquina.**

**-No exagero…-** se acercó a ella y sin más, le regaló un beso en su frente **–cuídate.**

**-Cla-claro.**- le miró anonadada y le dejó ir.

¡Kami! ¿Por qué la vida era tan sorpresiva y le hizo enamorarse de su ahora mejor amigo? Ya no podía negarlo y eso le daba miedo. Estaba perdida y tontamente enamorada de Trunks… ¡quería gritarlo al cielo! Sin embargo no se atrevía por el simple hecho de que no deseaba perderlo. Ese era un lujo que no se daría y si tenía que esconder ese sentimiento para que Trunks no lo notara, lo haría y así tener esa amistad que le era tan indispensable como el aire mismo…

Y lo peor de todo fue que ni siquiera habían pasado 5 minutos y ya le extrañaba. ¡Ayuda! Se acomodó mejor en el sillón y así marcarle a su madre para disculparse con ella por preocuparla y así olvidarse un poco de cierto chico. Por desgracia la línea no estaba disponible. El teléfono literalmente estaba muerto. -**¿Lucybell, qué ocurre? No tengo línea-** comentó extrañada.

_-Dahia, hay problemas en mi sistema. En sí quería decirte que alguien ha cambiado mi programación y… _

**-¿Y?- **¿Qué pasaba con Lucy? Eso sí que era raro. Se levantó un poco para apoyar su pié enyesado en el suelo y así llegar al panel de control a unos cuantos pasos, sin embargo eso jamás llegó a pasar ya que una mano la empujó nuevamente al sillón y comenzó a asfixiarla con una almohada.

**-¡NO!- **se quejó por el súbito ataque. Pataleó y arañó las manos que la tenían inmovilizada. ¡KAMI! ¿Qué estaba pasando? Estaba contrariada y sobre todo débil por la falta de aire, teniendo que utilizar su poder para lograr aventar un poco al atacante. Con ello se libró y buscó al agresor. Y lo que encontró no fue nada grato. ¡¿Qué hacía ahí?! **–Tú…**

**-¿Me extrañaste paloma?-** un hombre maduro de cabello blanco y ojos verdes la miraba diabólicamente. ¡Hasta que se quedó sola en casa su palomita! Y lo mejor fue que la encontró aún con esa maravillosa fractura en su pie provocado por él mismo y esas vendas en sus muñecas… ¡lástima que no murió en la bodega! Y eso que esperó pacientemente a que su sangre se vertiera por el lugar. **-¡Pero qué ingrata eres! Vengo primero por ti después de encontrarte por suerte y así me lo agradeces. Eso no se hace, palomita. Pero ahora podré terminar lo que empecé cuatro años atrás.**

**-¿Por qué?-** como pudo, Dahia se levantó aún sin aliento. Estaba impactada por tener a ese hombre… ¡se supone que Kato lo mató!

**-Es algo simple, hermosa mía.- **sacó de su pantalón una daga. **–No tengo que dejar cosas pendientes en mi trabajo y ustedes tres son mi más odioso y problemático dolor de cabeza… ¡Y lo haré! Vengo a cumplir una misión y me encuentro con la oportunidad de limpiar mí nombre con su muerte y créeme que voy a divertirme de lo lindo.**

Maldecía en esos momentos su patética situación. Ni siquiera podía concentrarse para leer su mente o el poderle empujar por la ventana gracias a la telequinesis. ¡Kami! El dolor en su pie no ayudaba a su causa y el terror naciente menos…

**-Estoy sorprendido por tu extraño poder, pero hasta aquí llegó el juego, paloma. Es tu hora.**

Y se lanzó contra ella. Al principio Dahia logró aventarlo hacia el ventanal y generarle dolor en su brazo derecho por los cristales rotos, sin embargo eso no detuvo al intruso para tomarla fuertemente de su hombro, cargarla rápidamente y lanzarla a la mesa de centro. Obviamente él no se quedó tranquilo con eso y, viendo que ella sufría por las nuevas heridas en su espalda por el golpe, la tomó del cuello y alzándola, la volvió a arrojar hacia el pasillo principal, logrando que chocara con la pared fuertemente. **–Esta vez visitarás el otro mundo, preciosa.**

**-De-demonios- **intentó levantarse, pero no pudo. La herida de su muñeca derecha se abrió de nuevo agregando las que obtuvo en su espalda y el dolor en su cabeza no dejaba que percibiera bien a su enemigo.

**-Bueno, es hora de decirte a-d-i-o-s paloma… y después iré con tus amigos y tendrán una grata reunión muy lejos de aquí-** caminó tan lento que desesperó a Dahia y, cuando ella intentó levantarse nuevamente, él le agarró de la muñeca herida y clavó la daga en su palma, deleitándose del grito lleno de dolor. Rápidamente la sacó y comenzó a ahorcarla. No pudo esperar más ante la necesidad de verle más sangre, así que tomó la daga y sin soltarla, acercó el arma a su cuello. Estando a punto de desgarrar ese hermoso cuello, sintió un fuerte golpe en su costado, haciendo que cayera fuertemente al suelo.

**-I-idiota-** ¡Hasta que pudo lastimarle! Dahia logró concentrarse en ese pequeño lapso que tuvo y así aventar a ese maldito lejos de ella. Y con eso, comenzó a empujarle para generar una grieta a la pared vecina. No pudo levantarse por el terrible dolor en su cuerpo, sin embargo estiró su mano izquierda y con ello iniciaría su venganza.

**-¿Q-ué demonios e-res?-** ese hombre preguntó con la poca energía que le quedaba. ¡Era la segunda vez que le pasaba esto! El movimiento de su cuerpo fue inutilizado por alguna extraña razón y sentía como si una pared invisible poco a poco le aplastara sin siquiera tener 'algo' a su alrededor.

Pero ella no contestó. Un movimiento o pensamiento en falso sería fatal. Así que Dahia esperó hasta que este dejara de respirar para detenerse, sin embargo el dolor de cabeza hacía que su labor fuera cada vez más difícil. Tuvo que soltarle antes de tiempo o perdería la conciencia en ese preciso segundo. Se dejó caer por la falta de energía, no obstante nunca llegó al suelo por ser sostenida suavemente, mientras que un sonido estridente y corto irrumpió por todo el cuarto.

**-¡No la sueltes Brielf!-** James se encontraba enfurecido por su falta. Si no hubiera sido por ese ricachón que percibió algo extraño dentro del departamento, en esos momentos Dahia estaría muerta. No lo pensó dos veces y vació su arma en ese cuerpo inerte que se derrumbó instantáneamente.

No podía ser. ¡¿Por qué la dejó sola nuevamente?!

**-Va-quero-** el susurro de Dahia evitó que Trunks se enfureciera más de lo que estaba y que tanto él como James le pusiera atención.

**-¡Dahia! No te muevas-** Trunks la acomodó en su regazo y con horror encontró que su camisa estaba marcada de rojo gracias a la sangre derramada. Para esto, logró llevarla rápidamente al otro lado de la habitación para que no viera el final de su atacante.

**-No… no lo…-** no deseaba hablar ya que se encontraba cansada y sobre todo adolorida.

**-Sh, tranquila. Ya se terminó.- **Jason corrió a su lado y con dolor notó que realmente llegó tarde. Se quitó su saco y con ello la tapó, mientras que dejaba que Trunks la acomodara mejor en su regazo y así atenderla como era debido.

Lastimosamente se desmayó en el camino.

…Media hora después…

Se encontraba completamente relajado al saber que Dahia estaba bien y que todas las heridas que tuvo en su espalda fueron superficiales, presentando únicamente un gasto excesivo de energía y las heridas en su mano fueron controladas a tiempo, brindándole un buen augurio para su recuperación. Lo único que le atormentó fue el saber que su atacante realmente iba por él y por ese odioso proyecto de armas que tanto odiaba. El encuentro con ella fue de "suerte" al enterarse que era nada más ni nada menos que su vecina. En pocas palabras, ¡él le provocó todo el daño a Dahia!

Aunque en esos momentos intentó olvidar eso ya que no era importante, simplemente se acomodó mejor en ese colchón a un lado de Dahia, cuidando su sueño y su descanso. Sin duda era una mujer demasiado hermosa, con todo y todo.

**-Me da gusto que él la esté cuidando-** comentó en voz baja Raye, una compañera de trabajo de Joe. **–Y… ¿crees que sean realmente pareja? Según Hito lo son.**

**-¿Novios?-** James la miró con duda. **–La verdad, yo lo dudo.**

**-Pues yo si lo creo. No conozco a Ritller, pero el que ella de alguna manera esté descansando gracias a un chico guapetón, no se escucha ni se ve todo los días ni mucho menos que él se haya autopropuesto para cuidarla hasta que lo necesite...-** sonrió para después recuperar su seriedad **–Tienen que dejar el edificio ahora mismo. Ese maldito realmente deseaba deshacerse de Brielf y logró colocar muchas trampas en su departamento.**

**-Se lo diré yo. Gracias por tu ayuda, ahora puedes irte con los demás. No tenemos que levantar sospechas.**

**-De acuerdo jefe. Solamente necesito tirar 'la basura'-** viendo la bolsa negra localizada en el balcón con el forense y varios doctores.

**-Bien.**

Lo bueno fue que Trunks no chisto para nada y, después de llamar a su madre y avisarle que estaría de visita, cargó a Dahia suavemente y la acomodó en su auto. Esta vez se haría cargo de ella y enmendar su error.

. . . .

Ese día fue realmente perfecto por el simple hecho de tener a todos en su casa y disfrutar un día en familia. ¿Desde cuándo todos los guerreros dejaron estas reuniones? No hubo duda que la boda de Goten y Pares generó nuevamente el acercamiento de casi todos los amigos. Bulma agradecía fuertemente a la familia Son por la felicidad naciente y sobretodo quería aprovechar el tiempo que tenía con su primogénito y su 'amiga'.

Para ella fue realmente sorprendente el ver los cambios que había sufrido Trunks desde que llegó, hace una semana, con Dahia. Y no solo eso, lo que provocó la misma Dahia con Bra: de ser una adolescente latosa y rebelde, la transformó en una 'chica hogareña' por quedarse a su lado mientras que Trunks salía o simplemente permanecía en casa por disfrutar de su compañía. Bulma se encontraba exactamente en la cocina preparando los bocadillos para las chicas con la ayuda de Milk.

**-¡Pero qué deliciosa salsa has hecho!-** comentó la morena con una gran sonrisa **–Sin duda será la fascinación de todas.**

**-Eso espero Milk-** rió levemente ante la idea de interrumpir la "sesión de moda" brindada por Pares. **–Aunque no debes de olvidar tu estofado… ¡las dejaste sin habla!**

**-No es para tanto. Solamente quiero hacer feliz a mí adorado Goten y qué mejor que complaciendo a Pares… aunque no puedo negar que aún le falta mucho en su 'examen'**

**-Cierto, aunque te recomiendo que no seas tan exigente. ¡La pobre casi acaba con tu bajilla por los nervios que le infundiste!-** sonrió nuevamente cuando tomó una parte de las galletas y las colocó en la charola**.**

**-Eso es el precio que debo de pagar para preparar a la mujer de mi hijo.**

–**Y hablando de Goten, espero que esta vez tanto Trunks como Gohan puedan entretenerlo y no salga con sus cosas como la otra vez. Tiene que evitar ver a la novia antes de la boda con su vestido.**

**-¡Cierto!- **sonrió al recordar la travesura de su hijo, teniendo en cuenta que si no hubiera sido por Dahia, todos los planes de la noche de boda serían ahora un desastre **–Y antes de que se me olvide-** sonrió con cierta malicia, haciendo que Bulma sintiera un escalofrío por toda la espalda **–te aviso que después de la boda de Goten y Pares, haré una fiesta en donde tiene que estar Dahia completamente recuperada. Si va a ser la pareja de Trunks, tenemos que prepararla para que sea una excelente esposa. ¡Qué emoción! También Trunks se casará…**

Decir que la idea completamente descabellada no sonaba nada mal, sin embargo lo primero era lo primero. Ellos dos eran 'amigos' y tenían que pasar a ser algo más. Y si sus planes no fallaban, esos dos serían parejas antes de la media noche. Caminaron con charola en mano hacia uno de los grandes estudios y el ruido les dio el camino previo a seguir…

**-¡Kami necesito tu ayuda! ¡QUÉ HORROR!-** estaba asustada, mejor dicho, horrorizada por ver lo que tenía enfrente.

**-Vamos Dahia, te ves fantástica.**

**-¡Sí! El rosa te queda perfecto.**

**-Y no solo el rosa… ¡esa falda deja ver lo mejor de ti!**

Esas mujeres estaban completamente locas, teniendo respeto hacia Videl y su gusto por la moda. ¡¿De dónde sacan que un vestido a la rodilla, un poco abultado y pegadititito a la cintura y pecho por ser strapless se ve excelente con un yeso en el pie derecho más un par de muñequeras negras demasiado llamativas sin olvidar las vendas que pasan por sus hombros?!

**-No me gusta.-** sentenció Dahia finalmente.

**-Dahia, lamento informarte que es ese o los otros dos que te probarás en unos momentos más el que usarás como dama de honor. Así que relájate ya que tendremos un pequeño descanso con el peluquero-** Pares sonrió ante la idea de tener a su dama de honor tan sexy para cierto amigo suyo y se carcajeó como las demás ante la cara anonadada por su comentario. **–Y no debes de preocuparte por tus heridas, en semana y media estarás perfecta.**

**-Como digas…**

Realmente no la convenció y ni siquiera los bocadillos de esas dos hermosas mujeres cambiaron algo. Se encontraba decepcionada y sobretodo deprimida. ¿Por qué tuvo que ser así? ¡Kami! Deseaba solamente ser la amiga de Trunks después de jurarse no intentar nada con él por la 'amorosa relación dudosa' entre Trunks y Jeshiko y alejarse lo más pronto para no causarle más molestias ni gastos, desgraciadamente eso jamás pasó. Ahora era la 'visita especial' de Trunks, recibiendo un sinfín de cariño y tratos que no merecía, por parte de él y de su familia… bueno, de su padre no, pero le daba igual. Y eso no fue lo más duro de la situación, el sentimiento hacia ese hombre aumentaba con cada sonrisa o atención a su persona… ahora sí no hubo duda en su ser que estaba completamente enamorada de ese vaquero.

. . . .

Estaban sentados en la gran sala disfrutando de una excelente taza de café, esperando a que las mujeres de casa salieran de su encierro y así poder cenar todos juntos. Hasta eso fue un día tranquilo y esta vez, Goten puso de su lado para no arruinar la 'sesión femenina' y así complementar algunos accesorios que el novio y los padrinos requerían. Y no fue hasta que, cuarenta minutos después, salieron Bulma, Milk y Videl con una charola llena de trastes sucios y con bolsas negras en sus manos, siendo los vestidos de todas.

-**Hasta que salen.-** comentó Goten cuando se levantó del cómodo sillón.

**-No nos culpen, esta vez la novia y dos damas tuvieron la culpa de nuestro retraso. Pero en un momento servimos la cena**.- sonrió Videl a su marido y besándole fugazmente en los labios, recibió su ayuda con la charola.

**-Les ayudo-** Gohan se acomodó al lado de Videl y sonriendo la siguió. Mientras que Milk suspiró satisfecha por la escena que le brindaron y les siguió. En cambio Bulma fue directamente con Trunks y Goten.

**-Yo recojo la mesa. Ustedes vayan por las chicas. Así se apurarán-** y los dejó solos. Con ello cada uno tomó su saco y se dirigieron a ese pasillo especial.

**-Me da miedo ver lo que han hecho esas problemáticas en el estudio. ¿Qué piensas?**

**-Vamos Goten, no exageres.**

**-¿Exagerar? ¡Trunks! No quiero imaginarme lo que pueden hacer juntas Tame, Pan y Bra… y ni mencionar a Dahia con mi pobre Pares. Debió de estar en graves problemas.**

Trunks le miró resignado. ¿Cuándo entendería que Dahia no es tan mala ni problemática como él creía? Sabía perfectamente que ella era necia y cuando se disponía a molestar al que deseaba lo lograba exitosamente, sin embargo no había tenido el ánimo para hacerlo. Ni siquiera se atrevió a atacar a Giru después de que este robara nuevamente una batería de Lucy, preocupándole realmente. ¿Acaso tenía algo que no quería decirle? Lo bueno fue que esta vez se quedaría con ella hasta que pudieran regresar a sus respectivos departamentos y esperaba pasar un momento a solas esta vez.

**-Mejor vamos por ellas.- **Sonrió Trunks al mirar a su amigo y así los dos se dirigieron a ese lugar que estuvo prohibido a todo hombre de la familia.

Mientras tanto…

**-¿Cómo te sientes?- **Pares seacomodó al lado de Dahia, mientras ella apoyaba su pié enyesado en el banco afelpado.

**-Bien.**

**-Dahia, ¿qué te ocurre?- **prosiguió la novia preocupada por el ánimo de su amiga, aprovechando que Tame estaba con las dos adolescentes en plena travesura por haberles arruinado el maquillaje tan perfecto que les dejó el estilista.

**-Nada.**

**-Ese nada sonó a 'me pasa algo y es terriblemente horrible'.-** Realmente Dahia tuvo un gran cambio con ese corte de cabello en capas con fleco y el maravilloso maquillaje que le realzó esa mirada chocolate y su rostro fino. Lastimosamente su rostro no reflejaba la felicidad de siempre. Ni siquiera se burló de su tan mal comentario.

**-No es nada Pares, en verdad.-** Dahia sonrió mientras suspiró.

**-No me convences. Dahia, ¿te han tratado mal aquí? ¿O no te…?**

**-¡No!-** corrigió rápido la mencionada **–Al contrario mujer, me han atendido más que bien. **

**-¿Entonces?**

**-Lo que pasa es que… es que…-** observó las vendas de su mano debajo de las muñequeras y miró nuevamente a Pares** –no quiero ser más un estorbo para nadie.**

**-No eres un estorbo Dahia, ¿por qué dices eso?-** no dejó que la morena le contestara **–entiende que eres una persona muy importante para nosotros y si Trunks o cualquiera de nosotros quiere cuidarte, déjate. A todos nos hace muy bien, recordándote que desde hace mucho tiempo que siento que necesitábamos de ti y hasta ahora sólo nos has alejado.**

**-Si claro. ¿Necesitar a una mujer herida y lastimada como yo? Les causo más problemas que soluciones.**

**-Mientes…**

**-¿Acaso no tenían planeado cambiar la fecha de su boda por mi culpa? O, ¿no han dejado de hacer sus cosas Bra, Trunks y su madre por cuidarme?**

**-Creo que exageras-** comentó Pares al ayudar a Dahia a acostarse en el sillón y así tenerla en su regazo.

**-¡Por Kami, Pares! Trunks no va a trabajar ni sale por mucho tiempo por mi culpa, y eso puede causarle muchos problemas con todo lo que tiene que hacer.**

**-Dahia, Dahia, Dahia… ¿me estás diciendo que te afecta lo que él haga o deje de hacer por ti?- **Sonrió libremente por captar cierto sentir de su amiga por su amigo, reflejado en su gran rubor. **-¿Qué es lo que realmente sientes por él?**

**-¡Pares! No digas tonterías.-** ¡NO! Supuso que el calor en su rostro la delató por completo. ¿No podía esconder su sentir ni siquiera ante Pares? Que Kamisama le ayudase.

**-Vamos amiga mía… ¿o vas a negarme que te gusta Trunks?**

**-No. No lo niego.- **estaba resignada a confesarle todo **–Y lo peor de todo es que crece cada vez que lo veo o que me sonríe. Le amo más de lo que yo deseo.**

**-Estás enamorada de Trunks… ¡Quién lo diría!**

**-Sí, quién lo diría… aunque esto que siento debo de olvidarlo, así que no vayas a hacer algún comentario de más, por favor.**

**-¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso?-** Pares la miró asombrada, mientras que Dahia desvió su mirada hacia Tame, la cual fue derrumbada por Pan mientras que Bra le hacía cosquillas.

**-Él ya tiene a 'alguien' más y no quiero estorbarle más de la cuenta.**

**-Momento Dahia. Trunks es soltero de la misma manera que tú y si te digo que tienes una gran oportunidad con él, debes creerme. **

**-Entonces, ¿quién es Jeshiko?-** buscó a Pares, la cual comenzó a reír. **–Gracias por burlarte de mí.**

**-Dahia, Jeshiko no es ni nunca ha sido pareja de Trunks, al contrario, ellos son muy buenos amigos. Y te recomiendo que no vuelvas a pensarlo ni decirlo si no quieres causar un asesinato en esta familia por el simple hecho de que el esposo de Jeshiko es muy celoso.-** sonrió ante el asombro de ella** -¿Acaso no te lo mencionó Trunks? Ella está felizmente casada desde hace ya 2 años.**

**-¿Ca-casada?**

**-Así es. CA-SA-DA.**

**-¿Quién está casada?**

La voz de Goten rompió la novedosa plática que ambas tuvieron. Las dos les miraron atónitas y con ello recibieron una mirada similar. ¿Desde cuándo esas dos mujeres se ven realmente hermosas con un peinado simple y maquillaje fino y natural? Goten sonrió orgulloso de su pareja y Trunks se juró que no la dejaría ir tan fácil.

**-Jeshiko.-** Lo soltó rápidamente Pares, ganándose un puchero de Dahia**. –Lo que pasa es que hablábamos de nuestros conocidos y Dahia me comentó que conoció a Jeshiko antes de su accidente.**

**-¿No me digas que la viste antes Trunks?- **Goten le miró, haciendo que Trunks encorvara sus hombros diciendo '¿Y?'

Trunks se extrañó por la mención de su amiga -**Así es. Tuve que hacer el proyecto que te comenté con ella y liberarme estos dos meses completos.**

**-Cierto, se me había olvidado. Espero que pueda venir a la boda.-** Pares dejó que Dahia se sentara nuevamente en el sillón mientras que Trunks se acercaba a ella.

**-No lo dudes. Me debe una y tiene que pagarme el favor- **Goten sonrió por la idea.

**-¡Chismoso! Fui yo la que hizo todo, tú solo le pusiste tu nombre.- **Tame se salió con la suya y ganó ante la batalla con esas dos molestas.

**-¿No me digas? ¿Tú le conseguiste su cita de 'amor' con ese hombre? Voy a decirle a Joe que andas desatada.-**¿Por qué Tame andaba sola? El sábado en su primer ensayo tenía que estar Joe y así calmar a su fiera, ya que si no, su salud mental estaría en serios problemas.

**-¡Uy qué miedo!- **comentó Tame completamente feliz por haber molestado primeramente a esas dos mocosas, las cuales no pudieron con ella. Y se acercó al ver la cara de tontos de esos dos ante las mujeres, sin embargo se asombró al ver como ellas le miraban de la misma manera, sin embargo no se quedaría con las ganas de fregar a Goten y a Trunks, al final de cuentas se lo encargó su hombre.

**-Pues deberías de tenerlo.-** el tonito tan irónico de Trunks, hizo reír a Dahia. En eso se acercaron completamente despeinadas Pan y Bra, mirando asesinamente a Tame. Después salieron resignadas hacia la cocina, estallando carcajadas a los presentes. **–G****racias por tu ayuda Tame.-** cambió el tema drásticamente cuando logo calmarse. Sonrió cómplice a ella para pasar después con Goten, el cual entendió su 'maléfico plan' y con ello el Son ayudó a su próxima mujer a levantarse mientras que la _problemática I_ se acercaba a Dahia.

**-No hay de qué, sólo no me decepciones. Bueno, yo me despido, Joe me está esperando. Nos vemos el sábado**.- Se despidió de todos y salió victoriosa de esa guerra 'femenina', la cual no se quedaría así ya que la Brielf menor y la heredera Son-Satán intentarían encontrar la manera de hacerla rabiar.

**-Adiós Tame-** Dahia se dejó abrazar por su amiga.

**-Dile que si, ambos lo necesitan**- Tame le susurró al oído antes de separarse y cuando la liberó, sonrió para dejar a Dahia contrariada y sobretodo dudosa. Pasó después con Goten y Trunks y con ello salió de la Corp. Capsule con una gran felicidad ante la idea de tener dentro de poco a una amiga menos soltera.

Y con ello Goten salió con Pares de la mano.

**-¿Tienes hambre?-** Trunks se acomodó a su lado con su gran y clásica sonrisa.

**-No mucha, dependerá de lo que cenemos… ¿qué vamos a cenar?-** Dahia sonrió también. Se sentía tan tonta por la tremenda felicidad que sentía por percibir tan delicioso olor masculino.

-**Pues…-** suspiró tranquilamente **–…es una sorpresa.**

**-¿Sorpresa?**

**-Así es.-** se levantó e intentó acomodarla entre sus brazos, pero ella le detuvo. **-¿Qué ocurre?**

**-Espera…-** ella le detuvo con su gran sonrisa, desarmando al hombre por completo. **–Quiero mi helado.**

**-¿Helado?**

**-¡Sí! Bra me regaló un delicioso helado de chocolate. Según ella estaba 'deprimida' y que con este delicioso postre mi ánimo aumentaría… y realmente tuvo razón. Aunque no estaba deprimida.-** con la ayuda de Trunks se levantó como pudo y tomó de la mesa de centro un frasco de plástico blanco.

**-Ooo no…-** Trunks se asombró de pronto y ese tonito manejado causó que Dahia le mirara dudosa.

**-¿Qué ocurre?-** preguntó curiosa y sobretodo extraña.

**-Ese Dahia… es **_**mi **_**helado.**

**-¿Tú… helado?-** miró esos cielos para después pasar al contenedor de plástico atontada. ¿Por qué le parecía sexy aún asombrado?

-**Así es. ¡ES MI HELADO DE CHOCOLATE! Bra me las va a pagar. ¿Acaso no te comentó que ese es mi único delirio?**

**-Obvio que no. ¿No sabes lo monstruo y traviesa que puede ser Bra? Pero no importa, es ahora… mi helado.**

¡Genial! Por una parte se sintió culpable por haberle causado otro problema a Trunks, sin embargo ese helado fue el más delicioso que había probado y no quería dejarlo… ¡apenas le había dado unos cuantos cucharazos! Para su desgracia tenía que elegir alguno de los dos… ¿qué hacer?

Ni modo, el sacrificarse siempre estaba presente. **-Pues, **_**era**_** tu helado Brielf. Ahora es m-í-o.- **Y al tomar la cuchara y probar nuevamente ese postre, se dio cuenta que esa fue la mejor opción.

¿Qué? La muy mujer le miró retándole y… y… ¡NOOO! Tomó la cuchara descaradamente y comió de su único delirio. Eso sí que no podía permitirlo. Era un hecho que haría cualquier cosa por ella, sin embargo ese helado era una verdadera joya que no podía perder. Le costaba mucho trabajo convencer a esa chef que le hiciera ese helado y ahora resultaba que su hermana le regaló un arma completamente potente a Dahia. ¡No podía permitir que se lo acabara!

**-Dahia, dame ese helado.-** se acercó a ella de manera seria y le extendió la mano indicándole que esperaba que le regresara su postre.

**-No. Ya te dije que es mío.-** y como acto seguido, ella escondió el frasco en su regazo, no sin antes comer nuevamente de él.

**-Dahia… no seas necia y dámelo. Y deja de comer… ¡te lo vas a acabar sin siquiera darme un poco!-** se acercó lentamente a ella, con el cuidado de no hacer movimientos en falso y provocar alguna mala jugada en ella y lastimarla más.

**-Vamos vaquero, no te cuesta nada regalármelo.**

**-Es mío, solamente mío. Es la única cosa que no comparto con **_**nadie**_**.**

¡Pero ella lo quería! Se armó de valor y utilizando todas sus tácticas femeninas le enfrentó. **-¿Y no me lo darías? ¿Ni porque lo necesito?**

Ni por esos bellos ojos ni esa sonrisita que derretía todo su auto control. **–No.**

**-¿No? ¿Qué quieres a cambio de tan delicioso chocolate?**

**-Lo siento Dahia, pero este…- **con un movimiento rápido logró arrebatarle el helado, haciendo que esos chocolates le miraran anonadada. **-…es mío.**

**-¡No!-** No perdería ante él, así que, sin importarle realmente nada, se le lanzó encima, haciendo que el pobre Trunks dejara en segundo término lo recién recuperado para cachar a Dahia, aunque eso no fue un buen plan ya que, estando él en el suelo con su vecina encima suyo, vio como esa mujer se estiró para intentar agarrar el envase. Algo que no pasó porque fue más rápido que Dahia.

Con ello comenzaron a generar una de las grandes guerras dentro de esa casa. Lastimosamente Dahia no pudo correr por su pie, sin embargo ese no fue impedimento para lanzar cojines con su mano 'sana' evitando así que su enemigo se acercara. Fue en el momento en que Trunks logró detenerla y caer con ella en el gran sillón cuando obtuvo el frasco de plástico.

**-¡Gané!-** comentó él riendo mientras que se colocaba 'arriba' de su enemiga inmovilizándole cualquier movimiento en falso pero de tal manera que no apoyaba su peso evitando lastimarla. Sin duda esa batalla fue necesaria para, en un primer lugar, recuperar su postre favorito, y en segundo, ver nuevamente esa sonrisa tan especial en Dahia.

**-¡NO! No has ganado-** sí que Trunks era un chico despistado. Tomó un poco de helado sin que él se diera cuenta y, en el momento en que él protestaría ante sus palabras, le untó el chocolate en su boca, haciéndole tragárselo bajo una gran carcajada**. –Yo gané.**

Y sonrió libremente.

**-No ganaste Dahia. Me lo he comido todo gracias a ti.-** él rió también junto a ella y, por la posición pudo disfrutar de esa belleza de mujer. ¡Kami! Cómo un simple corte de cabello y maquillaje pudieron realzar tanto la feminidad de Dahia.

**-Tienes tanta razón… ¿pero no era lo que querías? **

**-No, realmente no deseaba eso.**

**-¿A no?-** ¡Sí que era tan guapo! Esos ojos cielo y tan delicioso olor masculino estaba haciendo de la suyas. No podía despegarle la vista ni un solo segundo, y cuando él sonrió tan bellamente notó cierta mancha de más en su mejilla derecha. **-Ups, lo siento, te he manchado de más-** o se lo quitaba con su dedo o intentaría quitarle esa mancha café con sus labios. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Por qué no obtenía otra respuesta más que con sus labios? Respuesta: por la mirada tan penetrante que le regalaba su _vecino_. Oh Kami. ¡Autocontrol ante todo!

Tomó el rostro de Trunks con ambas manos y sonriendo le quitó el residuo del delito con su pulgar y para terminar, haciendo que el deseo de Trunks se disparara a niveles infinitos, chupo su dedo de manera inocente e inconsciente. **–En verdad es un buen he… helado. Lamento habértelo quitado ya que...**

**-No importa- **No pudo más. Acercó lentamente sus labios a las de ella. **–Al contrario-** y la besó.

Para ambos, ese helado no pudo haber tenido mejor fin. ¿Desde cuándo desearon lo que estaban haciendo en esos momentos? Ninguno supo la respuesta, simplemente se perdieron ante la deliciosa sensación de demostrarse el sentimiento que uno tenía por el otro. Dahia le acariciaba el rostro y el cabello mientras que Trunks la abrazó más y colocó sus manos en su espalda para apegarla más a él, siendo la falta de aire el único inconveniente a su unión.

**-Dahia yo…-** intentó decir algo Trunks, pero Dahia lo silenció con un corto pero certero beso.

**-Te quiero más de lo que yo pensé. Y no es un simple 'te quiero', es más bien un… bueno un, 'te amo'-** ella se adelantó, obteniendo una mirada entre asombrada y agradecida. **–Te juro que no sé cuándo ni cómo, sin embargo…**

**-Simplemente pasó.-** terminó su frase.

**-Exacto.**

**-Mmm… pues, he de confesarte que lo mismo que te pasó a ti, lo sufrí yo. También dejé de quererte para saltar a algo más.**

**-¿En serio?-** sonrió por el pequeño beso que recibió en su nariz, el cual pasó a sus labios nuevamente.

**-Ajá… tanto que no puedo dejar de hacer esto-** y la besó nuevamente.

Y no se lo prohibiría. ¡El tiempo había transcurrido sin ser notado siquiera! ¿Cuánto? Ni siquiera importaba ya que lo relevante fue que estaban los dos juntos, uniéndose en un gesto lleno de sentimientos, se estaba cumpliendo una de sus tantas aspiraciones. Le besó con todo el amor que guardaba en su interior y al parecer él también hizo lo mismo. Lastimosamente un rugido estomacal generó que ambos se separaran rápidamente para reír fuertemente.

**-¿No que no tenías hambre?**

**-¡No molestes! Tú tuviste la culpa de hacerme 'correr' y…- **Trunks la besó cortamente, interrumpiéndola **–y… y no te aproveches de… de… mhhh… ¡Auch!**

**-¡¿Qué pasó?!-** Trunks se separó inmediatamente de ella en el momento que escuchó ese quejido.

**-Mi pie.-** sonrió y movió su lastimada extremidad para liberarla de la pequeña prisión regalada por el sillón y Trunks. **–Yo...**

**-Lo siento.**

Hasta preocupado se veía tan guapo. Sonrió y ante la mirada de Trunks, planeó jugar un poco más. **–Nel Trunks, nada de lo siento… ¡te aprovechaste de mi nobleza!**

**-¡¿Qué?!-** Ahora resultaba que él se aprovechaba de ella.

**-Pues tú verás…-** le besó ligeramente para después sonreírle mientras acariciaba su rostro tiernamente **-primero me robas mi helado ya que dejó de ser tuyo en el momento en que Bra me lo trajo, después me besas con tan adictivo sabor, me haces confesarte mi secreto, escuchar el tuyo y ahora, después de un rico beso, resulta que aplastas mi pie lastimado, sin olvidar que tengo hambre y no me das de comer.**

**-Demonio de mujer, pero al final de cuentas… así te quiero.-** sonrió y sin que ella pudiera hacer algo, la volvió a besar, dándose esta vez el tiempo y paciencia para degustar de tan rico sabor y lo que le hizo completamente feliz, fue que ella le respondió y con gusto.

Algunos minutos después ambos iban en el pasillo principal de la mansión. Trunks cargaba a Dahia, la cual se aferró a su cuello.

**-¿A dónde me llevas?-** ella le preguntó al ver que ese hombre la llevaba a otro lugar muy lejano al comedor familiar.

**-A cenar.**

**-¿En dónde?**

**-¿Acaso no confías en mi?**

**-Confío en ti, es sólo que me extraña que no vayamos a cenar con los demás.-** Justificó su curiosidad**. -¿Entonces?**

**-Es sorpresa.-** sonrió ante la idea de tenerla nuevamente en sus brazos y esta vez por un periodo indefinido.

**-Ok. No preguntaré más.**

**-Gracias.-** sonrió ante el puchero de ella. **–Lo que sí quiero pedirte es que cierres los ojos.- **para cuando dijo eso, estaba a unas puertas de su destino. Dahia le miró dudando pero inmediatamente acató sus palabras. –**No vayas a abrirlos hasta que te lo diga.**

**-De acuerdo, patrón.**

Trunks rió y le besó la frente, notando cierto rubor en esas mejillas femeninas. Entró con mucha habilidad al mirador de la mansión, localizado en el octavo piso y, sonriéndole al único presente, acomodó a Dahia en un sillón y antes de cualquier otra cosa, le besó.

**-Que rico sabes.-** comentó ella aún con los ojos cerrados y Trunks supuso que se ruborizó por lo escuchado.

**-Dahia, antes de cualquier cosa, necesito decirte, más bien preguntarte algo**.- se colocó enfrente de ella y tomó sus manos.

**-Tú dirás.**

**-Pues, sé que el helado adelantó todo y posiblemente ya no te sorprenda como lo deseaba hacer, sin embargo…-** comenzó a acariciar sus manos, haciendo que ella sonriera sin romper su promesa de 'no abrir los ojos hasta previo aviso'. **-…deseo pedirte un favor.**

**-¿Un favor?-** alzó una ceja por la duda.

**-Así es, un favor.-** se acercó más a ella **–Pero antes, puedes abrir los ojos.**

**-Sí que me confun…**

No pudo completar su oración por perder toda palabra. Si que ese hombre podía desarmarla con sólo desearlo. ¡Qué maravillosa escena! Estaba atónita ante la cantidad de velas colocadas estratégicamente en uno de los miradores de la 'casa', iluminando lo que la luna no lograba y daba vida a un sinfín de tulipanes de distintos colores. En el techo había lámparas de papel de diversos colores y para el barandal estaba una mesa pequeña para dos, dejando ver lo mejor de la ciudad y su vida nocturna. Y realmente no fue eso la que la enamoró más, fue esa extraordinaria sonrisa que encontró al ver nuevamente a Trunks.

**-¿Te gustó?**

**-Más de lo que tú puedes creer-** y le besó en la frente aprovechando la cercanía.

**-Pues bien, como te decía, el favor que quiero pedirte es que me permitas…-** colocó una de sus manos en la mejilla de ella para acariciarla **-…ser parte de ti y estar a tu lado sin importarnos nada ni nadie.**

**-Pero…**

**-Sé que es difícil para ti, sobre todo por tu trabajo y la independencia en la que has vivido todo este tiempo, sin embargo deseo con todo mi corazón el protegerte y estar a tu lado.**

**-Trunks, eso no es justo- **exclamó con resignación. **–No puedes estar con alguien que solo causa problemas. Ni siquiera pude salir librada esta vez y ahora dependo cien por ciento de lo que tú me das. No lo merezco.**

**-Dahia…- **hasta eso sabía que se culparía por todo lo pasado, no obstante tenía que quitarle esa idea errónea y sin fundamentos. **–Y si yo hubiera estado en tu situación, ¿hubieras actuado de la misma forma que yo?**

**-Sí, sin dudarlo.**

**-Te puedo asegurar que lo harías por los sentimientos que me tienes… por las mismas razones que harían darte gustoso mi vida entera ya que no quiero dejarte sola. Deseo ser tu sostén y hasta tu costal de arena para que desquites todo lo que traes dentro- **la hizo reír fuertemente, contrastándolo con las pequeñas lágrimas escapistas **-¿Te atreverías a intentarlo?**

**-Yo…-** ¡Kami! Nunca en su vida se imaginó generar un sentimiento como ese en un hombre tan maravilloso y único como Trunks. Le amaba y como él se lo demostró, el sentimiento era igualmente recíproco. Cerró los ojos por algunos segundos y al abrirlos, encontró la respuesta a todas sus dudas y miedos. **-¿Estás completamente seguro y convencido que deseas vivir lleno de problemas y locuras propiciadas por mi? Digo, no soy una mujer normal y si puedo ser más problemá...**

**-Eso es un hecho Dahia.- **la interrumpió suavemente. **–Y si, si quiero.**

**-Sí, sí quiero… estoy segura que ser tu novia va a ser una gran aventura.**

**-¿Aventura?- **No hubo dudas que desde esos momentos, su vida cambiaría y realmente para bien.

**-¡Claro! No todos los días se puede tener una declaración como esta. Muchas gracias, mi vaquero.-** le sonrió y dejándose abrazar, disfrutó de ese hombre.

Y sin que ellos dos lo supieran, un par de ojos fueron testigos de todo lo sucedido con ellos, testigos de esa promesa y harían todo lo posible para que se cumpliera, pasara lo que pasara.

* * *

¡Hola!

Ahora si pude darle seguimiento a esta historia. Realmente he estado trabajando mucho en la continuación y hasta esta noche pude resolverlo. Sé que muchos pensarán que es muy meloso, pero a mí me gustó demasiado.

Agradezco todos sus mensajes.

¡Hasta después!


	8. La boda y el despertar

_Capítulo 8: La boda y el despertar_

Se encontraban ambos acostados en el gran camastro, abrazados por el frío de la noche y por la cercanía. Realmente no querían verse cursis ni románticos, pero no pudieron evitarlo. Él estaba con la espalda recargada en el asiento recibiendo gustosamente en su pecho a Dahia, la cual le abrazó para poder recargarse en él y ambos se cubrieron con una pequeña manta.

**-Muchas gracias por la cena.-** Ella comentó realmente feliz. ¿Cómo imaginar que cenaría comida tailandesa de un chef originario del lugar? Sin duda fue una de las mejores cenas de su vida, el detalle más grande que le diera un 'extraño', sin olvidar la compañía.

**-No hay de qué. Me da gusto que lo hayas gozado, ese fue el plan. Quería sorprenderte y lo logré.**

**-Mh… no cabe duda que eres MI encanto-** Y se aferró más a él.

Sí que tenerla a su lado fue un gran regocijo. Y sin mencionar que ahora era su pareja. **–Cierto, y tú eres MI tragoncita… ¡te acabaste todo el menú!**

**-¡OYE! Tenía hambre gracias a tu culpa.- **Con un gran rubor en sus mejillas, intentó justificarse.

**-Pero ya ni yo que soy un comelón.**

Lo golpearía fuertemente a la primera oportunidad. **-¡Trunks!**

Ese gritillo más la separación que tuvo de él no le dio buena espina, por lo que decidió cambiar de tema. **–De acuerdo, tú ganas… cambiaremos el tema. Dahia,** **entonces, ¿la culpa de tu 'trabajo' es por Tame?- **Y la acercó nuevamente a él.

**-Puedo decir de alguna manera que sí. Arruiné su tercera misión como líder. Desde ahí he tenido que pagar cada uno de los dólares que perdieron gracias a eso.**

**-¿Y cuándo debes?**

**-Pues…-** Le miró de reojo, sintiéndose tan feliz. ¡Ahora era su novio! ¡SU NOVIO! ¿Quién lo diría? **–…al principio fueron aproximadamente $5,000,000.00, creo, pero ahora son m...**

**-¡¿QUÉ?!- **El pobre no se esperaba tan grande cantidad.

**-Tranquilo vaquero. De eso he pagado muchísimo más de la mitad.-** Se separó de él para recargarse también en el asiento, disfrutando de la luz de la luna. **–Debo aproximadamente $1,750,000 y con eso seré libre.**

**-No puedo creerlo. Es insólito que tengas que pagar una falla de la hermandad… ¡Kami! Es demasiado dinero por nada.**

**-Supongo que fue el gancho para atraparme. Fue increíble para ellos ver como una simple ciudadana lograra detener a un capitán halcón de un solo golpe y dejara escapar a una ex convicta.- **Le miró con cierta malicia **-Y no te hagas el tonto, para ti, esa cantidad monetaria no es absolutamente nada. Apuesto que eso te lo daban de domingo cuando tenías 3 años.**

**-¡Tenías que vengarte! Eres tremenda.-** Disfrutó de la gran sonrisa de Dahia, la cual se estiró en todo el camastro mientras se cubría nuevamente con la cobija, haciendo lo mismo él.

**-Lo sé.**

Le tomó la mano y la besó. **-¿Y no has pensado buscar algún tipo de préstamo para liberarte?**

**-Si claro, amor. ¿Quién presta esa cantidad de dinero en estos días? Además no, no me agrada la idea. Quiero pagarlo con trabajo y seguir con mi gran ley: ¡nunca pedir ayuda ajena!-** Ella le miró con una gran sonrisa, sin embargo tuvo que esconder su cara entre las cobijas por la repentina pena que sintió por la mirada de reproche de su ahora novio.

**-Dahia…-** Ahí van de nuevo.

**-No Trunks, ni siquiera la tuya en esto. No puedo hacerte partícipe en mi deuda aún sabiendo que la puedes pagar. Es mí deuda, no la tuya.-** Trunks la descubrió y ella no tuvo de otra que 'enfrentarle'. **–Vamos vaquero, necesito que me entiendas…**

**-No puedo entenderte, sin embargo no insistiré más por el momento. Aunque eso sí, quiero que primero te des a la idea que ya no estás sola, que realmente nunca has estado sola y que te amo, esperando que eso sea suficiente razón para convencerte que te necesito. Yo puedo darte esa cantidad si lo deseas. Si puedo libarte de ese trabajo para que no te pase nada, lo haré. Así que piénsalo.**

**-Pero Trunks, no quier…**

**-Sh.-** Le calló con un beso. **–Sólo piénsalo.**

De acuerdo, le ganó. Así que simplemente acercó su mano derecha y, al no poder moverla completamente, estiró su dedo índice pasándolo por la frente de él y terminar en la punta e su nariz. **–Mh, tú ganaste esta vez. Te amo Trunks y prometo que lo pensaré**.

**-Eso me encanta escucharlo de tu voz… **_**ídem**_**, mi Dahia.-** Se acercó a ella y sonriendo le pidió permiso para acostarse en su pecho, haciéndolo mientras recibía un abrazo de ella.

. . . . .

No porque su padre le prohibiera molestarles le obedecería. Conocía perfectamente a Trunks y sabía a la perfección de que respetaría a Dahia. ¿Ya serian pareja esos dos? Pues lo esperaba realmente. Flotó sigilosamente a las 3 de la madrugada por 'cuestiones de silencio' hacia el gran balcón de la casa y así obtener información necesaria –es decir, chismear- para Pan y todo el que la solicitara.

Se movió sigilosamente y, logrando abrir la puerta sin algún ruido de por medio, se adentró al espacio que ahora habitaban sus hermanos. Hasta eso no tuvo que moverse mucho para darse cuenta que realmente esos dos sí que habían disfrutado de la velada y que, oficialmente, ya eran pareja. Para esto, Dahia albergaba en su regazo a Trunks, el cual le abrazó por la cintura pasando su brazo debajo de ella y a su vez, el brazo 'bueno' de ella apoyada en la espalda de él, le indicó a Bra que estuvo acariciando a su espalda hasta que Morfeo hizo de las suyas con los dos.

**-¡Kami! Esto es de fotografía.-** Comentó alegremente mientras sacaba de una bolsa de su pantalón una pequeña cámara digital. **–Ahora si hermanito… te deseo lo mejor.**

Y tomó la prueba del delito.

**-Eres una traviesa…-** La voz de Dahia generó que Bra saltara del susto primeramente, pero después suspiró satisfecha al encontrar perdidamente dormida a Dahia también.

Salió rápidamente y con ello, dio terminada su travesura.

¿O no? ¡NO! Gracias a todos, las diabluras ante la "nueva y esperada" relación no pararon. Era sábado en la mañana y…

**-¡GOTEN!**

De acuerdo, no más comentarios de esos. ¿Pero cómo no hacerlo si esos dos se desaparecían rápidamente por horas? **–Pero**…

**-¡Pero nada!- **Pares cruzó los brazos molesta. **–Hasta que logramos el cometido de hacerles pareja y resulta que les hostigas hasta hartar.**

**-Si claro amor, entonces si yo soy el único, explícanos de dónde salió la idea de tomar la cámara de video y grabarles hasta que…**

**-¡PARES!-** Ahora todos le reclamaron a la novia, que se auto delató con el gran rubor en su rostro.

**-Lo sé, pero… pero se veían tan bien juntos.-** Intentó justificarse.

**-Sí que todos son tan, pero tan inconscientes.- **Bulma cruzó los brazos realmente molesta, mostrándoles que no era justo que hostigaran tanto a esos dos. **-¿Por qué mejor nos vamos a arreglarnos para las fiestas de esta tarde? Las respectivas despedidas de soltero nos esperan.**

Vegeta estaba hasta cierto punto de buen humor. ¿Acaso ahora si su hijo le dará ese heredero que tanto le pedía? ¡Esperaba que si! Ya se estaba tardando demasiado. **-Estoy de acuerdo con Bulma.-** Comentó desde su clásica posición, alejado de todos y recargado en la pared más cercana a la salida. **–Terrícolas tenían que ser… les encanta perder el tiempo en estupideces.**

Y salió acompañado de su mujer.

**-Veo que ahora sí están de malas.-** Milk estaba tan contenta por lo sucedido. A comparación de todos los demás, la idea de perseguir a esos dos para ella fue tan emocionante… ¡si tan solo su Goku estuviera con ella!

**-Cómo si nos importara. Aunque en algo tienen mucha razón, ¡tenemos que arreglarnos!-** Bra sonrió a la novia y esta a su vez a Pan, Videl, Milk y Tame. Estaba tan emocionada… ¡la boda era en menos de 27 horas! Después de una semana de locos y muchos preparativos, por fin se casaría uno de sus hermanos.

**-¿Creen que ya haya llegado los estilistas?-** Pares se separó de Goten mientras las demás damas se acercaban a ella y él se alejaba con Joe hacia la puerta. Era el momento de la verdad, de la diversión y de su última fiesta como soltera.

Videl le sonrió a su marido e igual que Pares, se separó de él para ir con las demás. Si mal no sospechaba, esta despedida de soltera sería la más divertida hasta el momento. El tener a Tame, Dahia y Bra como organizadoras, planteaban algo realmente entretenido. **-Sí, al parecer desde hace media hora.**

**-¡Mamá!-** Pan miró a su madre con asombro. **-¿Por qué no nos avisaste?**

**-Simplemente deseaba saber el final de tan cruel persecución.-** La mencionada sonrió por tantas ideas locas para 'conocer' la vida intima de Trunks y Dahia, recordando cómo años atrás, todos sus allegados –y diciendo todos- no le dejaban ni un segundo con Gohan a solas antes del matrimonio.

**-De acuerdo, ¿qué esperamos?- **Tame sonrió.

Y dejando que los hombres se arreglaran en la corp. Capsule, todas las damiselas comenzaron a buscar a cierta amiga suya perdida en alguna parte de la casa…

¿Acaso eran los chismosos más grandes del universo? Después de avisarle a toda la familia su nueva relación 'más que amigos-vecinos', todos les miraban o les seguían para captar algún momento romántico. Para eso, lograron separarse de los demás, de pura chiripa.

**-¿Cómo te sientes?**

**-Bien.-** Se recargó mejor en el barandal.

**-¿Segura?-** Volvió a preguntar por ver como se sobaba su pie.

**-Solamente necesito sentarme unos cuantos segundos… ¡están locos! ¡Qué horror! ¿Acaso no piensan dejarnos tranquilos?-** Para eso, agradecía contar con un novio demasiado fuerte y rápido para lograr escapar cada vez que lo requerían.

Estaba tan a favor de esas palabras. Hasta él estaba sorprendido. **-Ni lo digas.**

**-Es un hecho que es toda una aventura el ser tu pareja.-** Dahia supuso que aún estaban dentro de la casa… ¿pero cómo saber exactamente su ubicación si era tan grande como la ciudad misma?

**-Pero aquí no nos encontrarán.-** Trunks sonrió al dejar a su novia en la pequeña banca del gran jardín del lado sur. Estaba completamente seguro de que ni Bra ni su padre se atreverían a entrar ahí, a excepción de que desearan encontrarse con uno que otro gusano.

Y al colocarse él a su lado, logró abrazarle. Por desgracia tenían tanto que planear y tan poco tiempo. Habían llegado de visitar a León y Kato del hospital y literalmente fueron abordados por una terrible cámara de video. ¡Qué horror! Por un lado estaban necesitados de organizar el regalo para esos novios problemáticos y con tantas de sus interrupciones fue más que imposible. Ahora bien, también requerían el comprar los regalos para Bra, Pan, Videl, Milk, Bulma, Pares y especialmente para Bahdra y Kahn para la celebración del _baby shower_ que sería en 2 semanas… pero como siempre les estropeaban todo. Esta mañana fue muerta gracias a la cámara de video de Pares.

Trunks tomó la mano de Dahia y acomodó mejor su muñequera. ¿Por qué tardaba tanto en curarse? Hasta su pie casi estaba sanado. **-Entonces, ¿qué le damos a Kahn?**

**-Yo creo que antes de pensar en un regalo, tienes que conocerle. Sé que al verle encontraremos la respuesta.**

**-¿Y eso cuándo será?**

Sonrió ante esos cielos tan sinceros. ¡Sí que era una chica con suerte!** –Pues, Bahdra nos ha invitado para cenar el siguiente viernes como celebración a nuestra relación y como ya estaremos libres de 'esa boda', hasta nos quedaremos con ellos a dormir.**

**-¿Estás segura? La verdad me da miedo lo que me espera con ella.**

**-¿Y eso?**

**-Ciertamente tu hermana sí que espanta con sus libres y santos comentarios como: '¿Qué intenciones tienes con mi hermana?' '¿Fue romántica tu declaración? Más te vale canijo'- **Sonrió con malicia para continuar. **-'¿Vas a aguantar todas las boberías de Dahia que t…?'**

**-¡¿Cómo que boberías?!-** Dahia hizo un puchero y Trunks rió por ello, sí que la conocía.

**-Esas fueron sus palabras, pero no te preocupes, para mí no son boberías.**

**-¿En serio?**

**-¡Claro! Cada cosa que haces son grandes aventuras.**

Dahia le agradeció ese pequeño acto con un beso. Aunque este duro más de lo planeado y si realmente no hubiera sido por la 'interrupción' de uno de los animales que golpeó sin querer el pie lastimado de Dahia huyendo de Bra, no se hubiera separado de él.

**-¡Hasta que les encontramos!-** Pan corrió a su dirección y con una gran sonrisa, sin decir nada más, tomó la mano de Dahia para 'levantarla' y llevársela. Esta vez, no dejaría que esos dos se despidieran como últimamente lo habían hecho.

**-¡Espera Pan!-** Trunks intentó evitar el rapto de su novia, pero le fue imposible por ser derrumbado por un rápido y fuerte abrazo de su hermana Bra. **–Gracias Bra por dejarme despedirme de mi novia…**

**-Ya nos vamos hermanito.- **Le besó la mejilla con mucha fuerza, ganándose una sonrisa tan alegre de su hermanito adorado. **–Diviértete mucho con Goten y por favor, evita que él nos interrumpa. ¡Es sólo para chicas!**

**-De acuerdo.-** Estaba resignado. Miró a Dahia y esta le sonrió alegremente, como si nada. Demonio de mujer.

**-Y nada de Chicas playboy, ¿entendido?- **Tame se adelantó a todas las presentes. Hasta Bulma había solicitado que no llevaran a ese tipo de chicas a la despedida de soltero de Goten, y si se enteraba que Vegeta o alguno de ellos rompía su promesa, ella haría uso de ese 'número sólo para mujeres'.

**-¿Quieren matarme?-** Trunks estaba asustado por las miradas asesinas de todas, específicamente de Tame y Pares. **-¡Claro que no! Ya les dije que iremos a un bar de Satan City… así que no me amenacen ni nada por el estilo. Vamos a portarnos bien.**

**-Más te vale Vaquero del mal.-** Dahia le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. **–Ya que yo misma te haré sufrir las consecuencias de 'no promesas'…- **Con la ayuda de Bra, logró acomodarse mejor y así liberar su pie de su propio peso. **–Y dile a Goten que no habrá boda si…**

**-Momento Dahia.- **Trunks cruzó los brazos y sonrió sospechosamente **–¿Y qué hay de ti, de ustedes? Yo prometo no hacer nada indebido cuando…- **Miró a Dahia específicamente.** -Tú me prometas que, pase lo que pase, no llamarás al pizzero que Bahdra te ha recomendado. Si lo haces, seré yo el que te hará sufrir las consecuencias de 'no promesas'.**

Ahora sí, nada ni nadie le prohibirían tomar uno de sus Sai y darle un buen uso vengativo. Explotó ante el reciente descubrimiento. **-¡¿Escuchaste la conversación que tuve con Bahdra?!**

**-Claro mujer. Las dos son demasiado ruidosas. Cuídense y diviértanse mucho.-** Caminó hacia la salida y volteando antes de desaparecer. **–Nos vemos mañana... traten de no llegar tarde.**

Y las dejó solas.

**-¿Qué pizzero?-** Pan no dejó de mirar a Dahia, la cual presentaba un gesto de 'ya valí'.

**-Yo no…- **Y la reacción que tuvo fue demasiado obvia para Trunks. **-¡¡¡Escúchame bien Brielf, no le hubiera llamado de todas maneras!!! ¡Chismoso!- **Gritó intentando que su novio le escuchara. Al sentirse observada y oír una gran carcajada masculina, cruzo los brazos enojada.** -¡ASH! Ese Trunks me las va a apagar… ¿Escuchaste Trunks? ¡¡Me las vas apagar!!-** Bufó molesta, mientras que Bulma y Milk sonrieron. No solo Trunks había cambiado…

Con ello se dirigieron a la casa de Tame y Joe para cumplir 'la última fiesta femenina' y divertirse de lo lindo. Lográndolo con los juegos, bailes, premios, castigos y 'consejos maritales' hacia la novia, cumpliendo así el plan de ambas familias: por un lado tendrían una gran fiesta de despedida con sus mejores amigos y familiares los respectivos novios, para después cenar en casa con la respectiva familia y así ser realmente 'solteros' hasta el día siguiente. Mientras eso pasó, tanto Dahia como Tame rentaron un cuarto de hotel cercano a la casa de la novia. Así descansarían y se prepararían para el gran día.

Lastimosamente, el panorama les empeoró cuando Tame encontró aterrada como fue manchada la alfombra con sangre recién salida de la herida de la mano de su amiga. Corrió a su auxilio y ante un desvanecimiento leve de ella ante la repentina debilidad, la acomodó mejor en el sofá mientras le curaba.

**-¿Por qué demonios no me dijiste que ese idiota te lastimó con oro?- **Tame estaba inconforme con su amiga. No le gustaba cuando ella se guardaba todo sin inmiscuirla. Si le hubiera dicho que su herida fue hecha con ese tipo de arma, habría reaccionado de diferente manera.

**-Lo siento.-** Intentó justificarse. **–No pensé que fuera tan importante.**

**-Dahia, ahora entiendo el por qué no te has recuperado de estas heridas. **

**-Ya hablé con Bahdra y me dará una poción cuando la vea, así que no te preocupes. Ahora no fue…**

**-Dahia.- **Tame tomó las manos de su amiga, con una mirada llena de preocupación. **–Sabes mejor que nadie que me preocupa todo lo que te pasa, más sabiendo que ese tipo de armas realmente te hacen daño.**

**-No debí de haberte contado mi secreto. ¡Eres una preocupona! Sabes, me he dado cuenta que el contar mis secretos me es contraproducente.**

**-¿Acaso está mal que le cuentes a tu mejor amiga que eres una bruja y por ello rechazas el oro en tu sangre?- **

**-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que NO soy una bruja?- **Dahia se sentó mejor en su asiento. **–Una cosa es que tenga 'ciertas habilidades', y otra muy distinta a ser una bruja. Uranai-baba es la única bruja en la Tierra… yo soy solo una mala aprendiz. ¿Acaso no lo entendiste desde el inicio?**

**-Eso es lo de menos Dahia.-** Se enfrentó nuevamente a Dahia bajo una mirada seria y seca. ¿Cuándo entendería esa necia que ella era su mejor amiga, casi hermana? **–Dahia. El que sepa esa parte de tu vida me ayuda a salvarte de ti misma, inclusive. Así que no me vengas con eso ya que aún no pago mi deuda contigo. ¿Entendido?**

**-No eres la culpable de lo que me ha pasado.**

**-Cierto, pero gracias a mi estás dentro de la hermandad y sufriste hasta el límite lo acontecido cuatro años atrás.- **Se alejó de Dahia y tomó un pequeño frasco de cristal negro de su maleta. Bahdra, conociendo perfectamente a cierta problemática, se lo había dado por si algo le pasaba a Dahia. Regresó al lado de la morena y, dejando que el silencio que tuvo bajo sus palabras, sonrió y tomó suavemente su mano izquierda. **–Deja de hacerte la fuerte Dahia. Si te pasa algo muchos sufriremos… permíteme ser lo que nunca he sido.**

**-Ya lo eres, tonta. Lástima que no lo veas.**

**-No, te equivocas. Aún no lo soy ya que no me has confesado que tu atacante realmente supo cómo darte duro.-** Quitó con cuidado la muñequera y vació un poco de ese líquido, evitando que la sangre hiciera de las suyas. Con ello, Dahia gritó fuertemente por el dolor.** –Lo lamento tanto, Dahia.**

**-¡Me duele!-** Se quejó por la repentina quemadura que sintió en su piel. ¡Le estaba matando! Y míseramente, sus fuerzas desaparecieron rápidamente.

-**Me lo dio Bahdra, así que tranquila.-** Sostuvo su mano, intentando que ella no la alejara. **–Supongo que no es la única en preocuparse.**

**-Me vengaré de las dos… ya lo verán.**

**-¡Ooh! Qué miedo mujer. No tienes que vengarte, pero si eso es lo que deseas, tienes que agregar a Trunks en tus planes ruines y horribles hacia nosotros.- **Rió fuertemente al recibir el asombro más grande de su amiga. **–Te mandó esto 'con todo su cariño'-** Y con ello, vendando nuevamente esa mano, sacó detrás del sillón una gran caja blanca.

Si que sus seres queridos la desarmaban completamente. ¿Por qué hasta Trunks buscaba hacerla llorar también? **-¿Qué es eso?**

**-Ábrelo. No puedo adelantarte nada. Se lo prometí.**

**-¿Desde cuándo eres tan dadivosa con él?-** Teniendo la curiosidad al mil por ciento, tomó la orilla de la caja y la abrió.

**-Es para que no tengas pretexto de bailar mañana o de no estar a nuestro lado.- **Tame sacó una de las muñequeras 'color Dahia' para sustituir las negras. **–Creo que ahora Trunks se ha unido al grupo del que 'no puede vivir sin ti y sin tus loqueras'.**

**-Yo…-** No tenía palabras para describir lo que sentía en todo su ser. Amaba tanto a su familia, amigos y ahora novio que dejo que su 'debilidad' saliera a flote, dejando que Tame la consintiera**. –Eres mala, sabes que no me gusta llorar.-** Comentó una vez que se calmó, mientras que era abrazada fuertemente.

**-Pero es necesario que lo hagas de vez en cuando, te libera.- **Tame le sonrió. **-No debes de ser la mujer más fuerte del mundo Dahia, al contrario.**

**-¿Ser una frágil? ¿Alguien débil que…?**

**-No, debes de ser sólo tú. Desde que te conozco, sé que eres una mujer que es capaz de hacer lo que sea con tal de cumplir sus sueños. Nunca has sido débil, sin embargo el intentar protegernos ha hecho olvidarte a ti misma. Es tiempo de darte calidad, y si nosotros lo queremos hacer, déjate.**

**-No es fácil.**

**-Pero no imposible. El conocerte me salvó de la oscuridad que estaba enfrente de mí. Gracias por todo y ahora déjate consentir ya que te quiero mucho y hoy tengo la posibilidad sin que nadie me estorbe.**

**-De acuerdo, prometo no ser más traviesa de lo que he sido, pero sólo por hoy.- **Dahia le sonrió y se afianzó más a ella. **-Eres la mejor amiga que tengo.**

**-Yo digo lo mismo, lastimosamente Pares compite fuertemente contigo.**

**-Tramposa… ¡todos son igualitos!-** Ritller se separó de ella 'molestamente' y sin más, generó una gran carcajada en esa rubia del mal. **–Mejor cuéntame qué misión vamos a tener en dos semanas.**

. . . . .

Pasaban las 4 de la tarde y todas las damas se encontraban junto con la novia. ¡Se veía tan hermosa! Era un hermoso vestido blanco con encaje e incrustaciones de diamantes y cristales Swarovksi por casi todo el conjunto. Se caracterizaba por se strapless, formando un pequeño plegado en el área del busto y con un listón delimitando esa área del estómago. A la cintura se encontraba otro pequeño listón que inició la campana de la gran falda. ¡Era tan hermoso! Su cabello fue arreglado en un chongo alto, dejando caer unos cuantos mechones en su rostro, acomodando así el velo por debajo de este y su maquillaje fue suave, aumentando su feminidad acorde a la fiesta nocturna.

**-Pares, vas a matar a Goten con semejante vestido-** Tame estaba ayudando a la madre de la novia para acomodar la crinolina del vestido.

**-¿Tú crees?**

Videl en cambio, buscaba dentro de una pequeña cajita de metal el conjunto de joyería de oro blanco y diamantes comprado para la ocasión. **-Estamos seguras.**

**-¡Sí! Tío Goten va a babear por tu gran belleza, tía Pares-** Pan se encontraba con las demás sentada en el gran sillón, localizado a unos cuantos metros de la novia.

**-¡Kami! Voy a ser tu tía… ¡Qué emoción!-** Pares se ruborizó por lo dicho, sintiéndose tan, pero tan feliz.

**-Cierto, ya serás una integrante más de la familia Son de manera oficial- **Videl se alejó unos pasos al observar el trabajo finalizado. Pares estaba completamente lista. Y no solo ella. Todas las demás también.

El vestido elegido para todas las damas –teniendo cierta queja de Dahia- fue uno rosa Verona, que tenía el largo unos centímetros por arriba de las rodillas. Se caracterizaba por tener tirantes delgados y tela plegada en el área del busto, dejándose liso y caer hasta casi el final del vestido, teniendo un pequeño agarre al forro de este, generando una pequeña campana. Los accesorios –zapatillas, bolsa, joyería y poncho- serían blancos, a excepción de Dahia, la cual se puso una bailarina en su pie sano haciendo juego a la férula que Trunks mandó a hacer para su uso exclusivo. Sus peinados fueron iguales, basados en una media cola, dejando ver caireles perfectamente definidos y, como adorno, una pequeña flor. Para las solteras, se encontraría en el lado derecho y para las casadas o comprometidas en el lado izquierdo.

**-¿Listas?- **Bulma entró a la gran sala junto con Milk y el papá de Pares.

**-No, falta algo.-** Dahia se levantó como pudo y sonriendo, sacó de su bolsa una bolsita transparente, dejando ver una pequeña horquilla de cristal azul con forma de una pequeña mariposa y un pasador de plata puro.

**-¡Dahia!-** Pares se asombró por lo que su amiga traía entre manos. **–Son tan hermosos.**

**-Debes de traer algo azul para darle significado a la fidelidad que le darás a Goten más la plata por la pureza de tu matrimonio…-** sonrió y le pidió a Bra que le ayudara a ponérselos. Lastimosamente ella no podía por las muñequeras. **–…agregando que te falta algo: el objeto prestado y el robado. Y pues, tengo el complemento a eso.**

¡Kami! Rió fuertemente al suponer que esa diablita hizo nuevamente de las suyas. **–Dahia, ¿sabes que era lo único que me faltaba?**

**-Claro, lo robado… y quiero suponer que Bahdra tendrá que prestarte este pasador.-** La morena contestó de lo más natural, ganándose miradas de asombro. **-¿Qué? No tiene nada de malo intentar cumplir todas las tradiciones maritales. Así que solo dime 'muchas gracias, Dahia' y olvida todo lo demás.**

**-Muchas gracias, Dahia, y dale mi agradecimiento a Bahdra de mi parte.**

**-Es un placer para las dos, chamaca. De nada.**

**-Eres imparable-** ¿En qué momento 'robó' esa horquilla? ¡Sí que era su nuera hábil! Bulma le sonrió y le tomó del brazo, ayudándole a caminar. Ya era hora.

Salieron todos hacia los autos y con ello, el padre de Pares bendijo a su hija con un beso en su frente y le colocó el velo en su lugar, le ayudó a entrar al auto y se fue con ella, seguido de una limosina con todas las demás.

¿Estaría más normal el ambiente con las chicas? ¡Kami! Nunca en su vida se imaginó ver a su hermano tan nervioso. Ni siquiera Trunks pudo calmarle. ¡Sí que existían los milagros! Esta fue la tercera vez que le tuvo que traer a Goten de regreso bajo el regaño del sacerdote. **-Tranquilo Goten.-** Gohan estaba riendo ante los nervios sin fundamentos de su hermano. **-¿No crees que exageras?**

**-¡No!-** contesto el nombrado con una gran voz **-¿Y si no llega? ¿Y si decide no casarse conmigo? Y si…**

**-Bah, puras tonterías.-** Trunks se acercó a su amigo y, evitando que este saliera nuevamente del templo para estar atento a la llegada de su novia, le comentó. **–Mejor relájate. No tardan y si el sacerdote te encuentra nuevamente afuera, te va a gritar.**

**-Pero Trunks…**

**-¿Confías en lo que sienten?**

**-Obvio tonto.**

**-Entonces cierra la boca, cálmate y espera a que lleguen.-** Gohan le ganó la palabra a Trunks, haciendo reír levemente hasta a Vegeta.

Los pobres tuvieron que aguantar a Goten durante todo ese tiempo. Trunks, Vegeta, Gohan, Joe, Ashura y Jeshiko, Giru –el cual traía un moño negro debajo de su 'ojo' para hacer juego a Trunks-, Yamcha, Yajirobee, Ulon y el maestro Roshi estaban esperando a que dieran las 5:30 y con ello poder iniciar el evento.

Los invitados y demás familiares esperaban afuera la llegada de la novia y su cortejo mientras tanto. Y como siempre, la puntualidad de la familia Sawari* fue impecable. Un gran auto se estacionó enfrente de la entrada principal del templo y con ello, el padre de la novia salió del lugar del copiloto para abrirle la puerta a su hija. Y si, como lo dijeron todas, Goten, el cual se escapó rápidamente hacia la entrada, dejo de respirar unos segundos al contemplar a la que sería su compañera el resto de su vida. ¡Pares se veía realmente hermosa! En eso, los caballeros Z se acercaron a la limosina y ayudaron a las damas de honor para acomodarse y entrar todos juntos al templo.

**-Se ven realmente hermosas.-** Gohan tomó la mano de su mujer y la besó.** –Pero tú destellas más.**

**-¡Gohan!- **Videl se ruborizó.

**-Papá, eres un meloso.-** Pan, acostumbrada a esos actos románticos de sus padres, se encaminó al lado de Bra, la cual reía a sus anchas por la cara de bobo que puso Trunks al ver a Dahia. Estaba completamente feliz por el logro que tuvo para sacar lo mejor de su cuñada. ¡Ya tenía una hermana mayor! Y esperaba que fuera Dahia por mucho tiempo. Nunca había tenido a una cuñada alegre y que la quisiera.

**-Vamos chicos, que la boda tiene que iniciar.-** Bulma, en cambio, tomó la mano de Vegeta y se dirigieron al templo.

Obviamente la última en ingresar fue la novia con la ayuda de su padre. Con ello formaron la caravana, dando inicio a la ceremonia.

En sí, los presentes llegaron a la resolución que esa fue la boda más tierna que presenciaron. Goten y Pares fueron los novios más guapos presentes en ese templo, agregando que los padres de cada uno generaron los rituales pulcramente, símbolo inédito de un excelente matrimonio. Los padrinos entregaron los regalos a tiempo y así lograron escuchar un 'Acepto' de esos dos recién casados. Una hora después ya se encontraban en camino hacia el salón, dejando que los esposos huyeran rápidamente completamente solos. Con ello, Trunks puso de pretexto que llevaba su propio auto para tomar a su novia, cargarla y dirigirse a la fiesta. La cargó de tal manera que ella cruzó sus brazos en su cuello, dejándole ver su cuerpo completo. ¡Se veía tan hermosa!

Lo que jamás entendería de Trunks, fue esa extraña expresión que denotaba 'travesura' de por medio. **-Trunks, vamos demasiado rápido. ¿No crees que era suficiente que m…?-** Ni siquiera quejarse era posible cuando recibía un beso de esos deliciosos y deseables. Le abrazó más del cuello y dejó que él la llevara donde quisiese.

Realmente no pudo más. Se detuvo y en el preciso momento en que la besaría, ella le habló. ¡Rayos! Siempre se le adelantaba, no obstante, el conocía la manera de callarla.** -Te ves hermosa.-** comentó sinceramente.

**-Gracias…-** Supuso que su sonrojo le causó la gran sonrisa que tenía en su rostro. **–Y no se diga de ti… ¡eres todo un bombón!**

**-Dahia, no soy bombón.-** Sonrió ante el comentario.

**-¿Acaso no estás para comerte? ¡Pues fíjate que sí! Eres muy guapo, y lo más importante de todo esto es que eres MI guapo.-** Ella se recargó en su pecho mientras se acercaban al auto**. -¿Crees que lleguen antes que nosotros?**

**-No lo sé.-** Fue franco. Lastimosamente sus planes de 'regalo sorpresa' se romperían ante la llegada de esos dos.

**-¿Y si corres para que les ganemos? Digo, no está mal que encuentren su regalo, pero quiero ver su cara de asombro.**

**-Tienes razón, no podemos perdernos eso…-** Sacó las llaves del auto y después de acomodar a su dama en el asiento, corrió para entrar también y arrancar lo más velozmente posible. Quince minutos después, ambos llegaron completamente felices por estar antes que los novios. ¡Kami estaba a su favor! Trunks salió rápidamente y escondió en la cápsula el futuro auto del matrimonio Son-Sawari.

Inmediatamente regresó con su amada y, a regañadientes, le dejó caminar hasta la entrada del salón. Dahia le mató ante su comentario de _'hasta el doctor nos pidió que caminara, así que dame chance, no le estorbes a mi paso lento'_, pero ni siquiera eso le prohibió que, una vez dentro del edificio, tomara su mano y caminara a su lado. Estaba orgulloso de su pareja y ya era tiempo que todo el mundo se enterara que Dahia Ritller era su novia.

Y agradeció que no tuviera la necesidad de gritarlo al cielo por él mismo, de eso se encargó nada más ni nada menos que su adorada hermana con sus actos. Después del primer baile matrimonial y que todas las damas con sus respectivas parejas les acompañasen, él tomó dulcemente el rostro de su novia y la besó fugazmente, por lo que ella se ruborizó ante el acto. ¿Quién diría que Dahia era completamente penosa en momentos como esos?

Desde ahí, aprovechó cada momento para dejar claro que ella era suya. Y a la vez, ella decía 'es mi hombre, no molestar'.

Para esos momentos, Bra se encontraba en pleno chisme con la recién llegada, la cual quedó estupefacta al escuchar el chisme del año. Y eso sí que fue sorpresivo. ¿En qué momento él rompió su soltería? Tenía que conocer a la afortunada. **-¡¿Has dicho novia?! Bra, eso es impresionante-** Estaba que no lo podía creer. Por desgracia, llegó tarde a la celebración gracias a sus padres y resultaba que se enteró por las maliciosas palabras de Bra que Trunks ya tenía pareja.

¿Acaso estaba enojada? La mirada de asombro y duda le sacó de onda. Sí que le molestaban esos arranques de las 'ex' de su hermano. ¡Vaya meollo causaba Trunks con Dahia! Ya llevaban esos dos 5 interrupciones por esas resbalosas. Lo que no se imaginaron, fue que Trunks mismo las paró en seco. **-Vamos Maron… ¿acaso tienes celos?**

No, no tenía celos, muy al contrario. **-Claro que no tonta, es sólo que es demasiado sorpresivo.**

**-Para mí no, su relación era más que necesaria. Y lo mejor de todo es que Dahia es un verdadero amor, un poco problemática pero es lo que requería Trunks para ser feliz.**

**-¡Estoy tan emocionada! Me da gusto que Trunks haya olvidado por fin a esa bruja.- **Realmente fue sincera con sus palabras. Fue un hecho que ella misma fue su novia, pero fue un amor adolescente y ahora ambos tenían caminos tan diferentes. Hasta eso tuvo suerte de encontrar a un buen mozo que le hacía tan feliz.

**-Quiero presentártela, a mi hermano le dará gusto verte y que la conozcas. Supongo que te has desaparecido todo este tiempo, olvidándote de él.**

**-No fue mi intensión Bra.- **Intentó justificarse. **–Es sólo que he estado tan atareada con el trabajo y la familia.**

**-Pamplinas, mala amiga.- **Sonrió francamente. Maron fue una gran amiga durante ese tiempo, un poco payasa pero linda. Con ello rió levemente al encontrar a ese par de enamorados en la pista. **–Vamos, les dará gusto verte.**

**-De acuerdo, aunque no quiero interrumpirles.-** Les miró y se asombró por el golpe que Dahia le propició a su amigo en sus costillas, generando una de las tantas 'peleas' que esos dos ya llevaban. Primeramente –y haciéndole reír fuertemente-, Trunks no dejó a Dahia ni un segundo sola para que esta no se lastimara y como buena mujer, Dahia le reclamó que ni siquiera la dejara ir al sanitario a solas. Eso pasó sin contratiempos, no obstante a los minutos él le reclamó a su novia porque tomó una cerveza de la barra y se la tomó de un golpe; y para terminar, al parecer él la pisó 'sin querer' en su pie malo a la mitad del baile, generando que ambos regresaran a su mesa.

Realmente le había dolido y más su orgullo por tener que apoyarse en Trunks. **-¡Eres un mal novio! ¿Pisarme al propósito con esta férula a la mitad de la fiesta para sentarme era tu plan? ¡Aléjate de mí Brielf!**

**-Ya te dije que lo siento mucho.-** Intentó fallidamente tomar su mano.

Era un vil y cruel mentiroso. -**Sí, cómo no. **

**-En verdad lo siento.**

**-Trunks, ¿el pisarme no causó que regresáramos obligadamente a la mesa? ¡Estabas ansioso de sentarte!**

**-Lo hago por ti mujer.-** Esta vez sí tuvo suerte y al tomarle su mano, la jaló de tal manera que ambas sillas estaban juntas. **-¿Cómo te sientes?**

**-Mejor, gracias.-** Le sonrió y acercando su mano libre al rostro de él, apoyó suavemente su dedo índice en la frente de Trunks y así recorrer su rostro hasta sus labios. Haciendo eso colocó su mano en su mejilla y comenzó a acariciarle. **–Eres un tramposo, y lo peor de todo es que no puedo enojarme contigo.**

Amaba tanto ese rubor como ese movimiento. Le regalaba tanta ternura y amor. **-¿Eso es ventaja para mí?**

**-Sí, lo es.- **Le besó fugazmente, ganándose una de sus maravillosas sonrisas.** -Pero no te aproveches, vaquero del mal. **

**-No te preocupes por ello, no lo hare.**

**-Más te vale.**

**-¿Y cómo te sientes con mi regalo?**

**-Excelente. Estas muñequeras y la férula me han dado una excelente noche. Muchas gracias.**

Le acercó más y le regresó la caricia en su rostro. **-Nada que agradecer.**

Y le sonrió.

**-Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí. Un galante caballero con su frágil y bella damisela.-** La voz de Maron detuvo cualquier intención de acercamiento de Trunks. Ante la llegada de Maron, él se separó de Dahia para sonreírle mientras que Dahia presentó un tic en su ojo. Deseaba patearla y demostrarle la falacia de sus palabras. ¿Frágil y bella damisela? Cobraría caro esa estúpida comparación… ¡no era para nada débil!

**-¡Maron!-** Hace mucho tiempo que no la veía. Se levantó para abrazar a su amiga. **-¡¿Dónde te has metido?!**

**-¿Yo? Tú eres el que te pierdes en el limbo, bobo.- **Y le abrazó. Sí que le había extrañado.

**-Ya que estás aquí, quiero presentarte a alguien especial.-** Al separarse, Brielf se acercó nuevamente a su lugar y tomó la mano de Dahia. **–Maron, quiero presentarte a Dahia, mi novia.- **Miró a la morena y se dirigió a Maron.** –Dahia, quiero presentarte a otra gran amiga, Maron.**

**-Mucho gusto.-** Dahia extendió su mano 'sana' y se la ofreció a la mujer que no dejaba de analizarle. ¿Acaso no podían dejarle tranquila? Tanto Jeshiko como Maron la miraban como bicho raro. ¿Por qué lo hacían?

**-El gusto es mío, Dahia.-** Y la saludó.

Después de la presentación, Maron les acompañó en la mesa, disfrutando de la plática de esos dos, agregando de las locuras de esa mujer. A los minutos se acercó Bra con Pan.

**-Hola a todos.-** Pan se acercó con recelo, por el hecho que no le caía nada bien Maron. ¿Por qué estaba platicando con Trunks como si nada?

**-Hola Pan, ¿cómo estás**?- Maron le sonrió inmediatamente, sin notar el distanciamiento de ella.

**-Bien gracias.**

**-Me da tanto gusto… ¡hace mucho que no te veo también!**

**-Cierto.- **Y se acomodó al lado de Bra. **-¿Y cómo estás Dahia?**

**-Bien..- **Apretó cuanto pudo la mano de Trunks y le sonrió. Después dirigió la mirada hacia esas adolescentes traviesas. **-Con un cónyuge algo posesivo y sobre protector.**

**-¡OYE!- **Trunks se alejó indignado y la miró con los ojos entrecerrados. **-¿Así agradeces lo que hago por ti? ¡Eres una tramposa!**

**-Vamos mein Schatz, es broma.- **Sin decir nada más, le robó un beso. **-Te lo agradezco. En verdad.**

De acuerdo, si le premiaba así, no diría nada más. **-Más te vale Dahia.**

**-¿Eso fue amenaza?- **Bra, en cambio, planeó estar a solas con su cuñada y organizar la travesura para los recién casados. **-Trunks, ¿puedes traernos unas cervezas bien frías? Con ello tu novia te amará más, igual que Pan y yo.-** Se lo solicitó con un tono de 'ahora mismo o te golpeo' ambas bebidas, generando una gran felicidad a Dahia y un gran puchero en él. **–En lo que vienes, cuidaré de Dahia.**

Su hermana era un reverendo demonio. Y lo peor es que amaba una mujer con peores intenciones que ella. **-Sólo traeré una para ti y para Pan. Dahia tomará otra cosa.**

**-Vamos amor, ¿no quieres consentirme? Tómalo como pago al pisotón que me acomodaste.**

¿Cómo batallar ante esos ojos cafés que le desarmaron por completo? Miró a Maron y encontró que estaba sonriendo ante los problemas que él mismo se había buscado a placer. **-Esto te costará muy caro Dahia…- **A Maron **-¿Me acompañas? Así me cuentas cómo te ha ido.**

**-¡Claro!**

Y ambos se alejaron con una gran sonrisa.

**-¡Kami! Sí que necesito una cerveza, gracias chicas.**

**-Lo mejor de todo esto es que mis padres me dieron permiso por ser la boda de Tío Goten y Tía Pan.**

**-Es por ello que se las pedí.-** Y se acomodó mejor en su asiento. Con ello comenzaron nuevamente con sus grandes pláticas.

El tener a Bra y a Pan a su lado le hacía muy feliz, sin embargo en estos momentos se encontraba celosa. ¿Por qué esos dos reían de lo lindo y tardaban tanto con el pedido de sus bebidas? Sin poder más, interrumpió la plática que llevaba con ellas. **–Chicas, ¿puedo hacerles una pregunta y me la contestan con sinceridad?**

Ambas se miraron dudosas y le contestaron al mismo tiempo. **-Claro.**

**-¿Quién es realmente Maron?-** Dahia preguntó completamente consternada.

Eso sí que fue sorpresivo. Ella no sabía nada de nada acerca de Maron con Trunks. ¿Por qué las dos pensaron al mismo tiempo que estaba haciendo una travesura más? Una le sonrió a la otra maliciosamente por tener la oportunidad de fregar a esos dos. **-¿Ooh? Con que Trunks no te ha dicho nada…- **Fue Pan la iniciadora de todo.

¿Decirle qué? Comenzó a enojarse. **-No.**

**-Pues, Maron fue alguien muy especial en la vida de Trunks.- **Bra cruzó los brazos como si nada.

¡No de nuevo! ¿Alguien muy especial? Un tic nuevamente apareció en su rostro. **-¿Y eso?**

**-Ella estuvo en una de las etapas difíciles de mi hermano como su pareja y…**

Ahora tenía una pequeña vena mostrándose en su frente. **-¿Difícil?**

**-No difícil, pero si importante. Dahia, Maron fue una de sus tantas novias, pero no debes de preocuparte.-** Videl llegó para salvar el asunto, ganándose una de esas miraditas llenas de odio de la Brielf y de su hija. Se acercó para indicarles que la cena daría inicio y se requería de su presencia en la pista para la sorpresa de los novios, pero se preocupó al ver la furia de Dahia ante los comentarios traviesos de esas adolescentes. **–Ella fue uno de los primeros amores de Trunks pero no creo que se... ¿Dahia?**

¡Por Kamisama! ¿Primeros amores? ¡¿Primeros amores?! ¡No podía ser! En esos momentos entendió como esa mujer tenía la confianza de tomar el hombro de Trunks o abrazarle. Ahora sí, importándole un bledo su pié y los comentarios de esas mujeres, Dahia se acercó a SU novio, se interpuso entre esos dos, que hablaban de lo lindo olvidándose de las cervezas, y le plantó un beso de película ante las miradas asombradas de todos a la redonda. **-¿Podemos hablar?-** Comentó con su clásica sonrisa de 'me salí con la mía'.

Apenas podía articular palabra. ¿Qué le había pasado a Dahia para que llegara hasta él y le besara de esa manera? **-Cla-claro.- **Pudo contestarle a los segundos.

**-Lo siento Maron, pero me lo tengo que llevar.-** Y sin más, le alejó hasta llegar a uno de los balcones.

¡Celosa! Estaba que echaba fuego. ¿Desde cuándo Trunks le guarda secretos? No era que le interesaba saber quiénes fueron sus parejas o lo que hizo con ellas, sin embargo ella le confesó todo lo pasado con Thomas y él… Estando a solas, le soltó de la mano e indignada por 'no sé qué', se dirigió al balcón para recargarse cómodamente y deleitarse ante la bella luna que estaba regalándole una excelente vista de la ciudad.

**-¿Qué fue todo eso Dahia?-** Él le miró y se extrañó por completo. ¿Qué le pasaba? No recibió la respuesta deseada. Así que se acercó a ella para, aprovechándose de la posición de ella, abrazarle por detrás colocando sus manos entre sus hombros y cintura respectivamente. **-¿Qué te pasa Dahia?- **Le volvió a preguntar al recargar su barbilla en su hombro y acercarla más a él.

Ahora se sentía mal por otra cosa. ¡Era una reverenda tonta! **-Lo siento. Soy una idiota.**

**-¿Y se puede saber el por qué dices eso?**

**-Yo… bueno, la verdad es que tuve unos terribles ataques de celos y necesité alejarte para...- **Cuando recibió ese abrazo se sintió la mujer más idiota del universo entero. ¿Por qué llenarse de ira cuando él le pertenecía de alguna manera? Tonta, mil veces tonta.

Acercó sus labios a ese cuello que le gritaba '¡Bésame!' y pues lo hizo. No se negaría nada hoy. **-¿Para qué?**

**-Bra me dijo que Maron fue tu pareja en un momento importante en tu vida y yo…**

**-Recuérdame que meta a mi hermana en un lugar lúgubre y muy sucio. ¡Es una boca suelta!-** ¡Kami! Sí que Bra se salía con la suya siempre, aunque le agradecería el acto que acababa de pasar. Amaba a Dahia y ese arranque de celos le dio a entender que ella también le amaba y de la misma manera. **–Dahia, sé perfectamente que tengo un gran historial que no podré borrar. Sin embargo, quiero que entiendas que eres tú lo único bueno que he tenido en toda mi vida.- **Acomodó su mejilla en la de ella y continuó. **–El sentimiento que me provocas jamás lo había sentido y lo más importante a notar ante lo que te dijo, es que en estos precisos momentos estoy pasando la etapa más importante en mi vida, y tú estás presente, nadie más.**

**-Te amo Trunks.-** Ella se aferró más a él y acarició sus manos suavemente. **–Lamento ser tan celosa, pero… ¡cómo no hacerlo cuando te amo más que a mi propia vida!- **Ella no notó el asombro de Trunks. Sonrió para continuar sin darse cuenta del sentimiento que nació en su pareja.** -Has llegado en lo más profundo de mí ser. Te amo muchísimo y créeme si te digo que jamás había sentido esto por alguien ajeno a mi familia.**

**-¿En verdad?**

**-Sí. Te ganaste mi ser en un tiempo récord.**

**-Prométeme algo Dahia.- **Se aferró aún más a ella, desando desde lo más interno de su ser el no separarse de ella.

**-¿Qué cosa?**

**-Júrame que no volverás a dudar de lo que siento por ti. Te amo de la misma manera y quiero que estemos juntos por siempre. Y sobre todo, prométeme que confiarás en mi aunque te digan cosas como las que mencionó Bra. **

Se separó un poco de él girando su cabeza y mirándole a los ojos sonrió. **-Lo prometo.**

**-Te amo Dahia.-** Y la besó.

**-Vamos parejita, que la cena tiene que continuar y les necesitamos en la pista.-** Videl, preocupada ante lo dicho, siguió a Dahia y sonrió tranquilamente ante ese beso. **-¿Vienen?**

**-Sí, ya vamos.-** Trunks se separó con desgana de Dahia y ayudándole con su brazo, se fue con ella hacia la pista de baile, preparando el regalo que tanto Dahia como él compraron para esos dos.

Y ganaron esa satisfacción por encontrar tanto asombro y agradecimiento de sus regalos. Decir que el auto familiar nuevo y un cambio para su luna de miel gracias por apartar una de las suites más elegantes de la ciudad del sur (llámese el hotel más caro y hermoso de todo el mundo) era un 'pequeño' regalo era injusto. Goten y Pares les agradecieron con un gran abrazo. Después se inició el baile, la cena y la partida de pastel. Tanto Goten como Pares demostraron ser la pareja feliz y enamorada que tanto reflejaban y, siendo media noche, desaparecieron 'gracias a los padrinos y damas' hacia su luna de miel, dejando la fiesta a mitad del camino.

Trunks bailaba suavemente con Dahia. Ambos se encontraban relajados y felices de darles a sus amigos una gran velada.

**-¿En qué piensas?-** Trunks sonrió ante la maravillosa vista que tenía: Dahia se había recargado su cabeza en el pecho, mientras que colocó su mano izquierda en su hombro y la derecha seguía unida con su izquierda, siendo guiada por el compás de la música.

**-Espero que les gusten nuestros regalos. **

**-Sip. Les fascinará.**

**-Eso es bueno…-** Y cerró los ojos, aspirando tan delicioso aroma masculino. Era una mujer afortunada.

Tres canciones más y regresaron a su lugar. Estando ya en su mesa, Ashura y Jeshiko con Tame y Joe se acercaron nuevamente y así seguir con su plática. Fue un hecho que para Jeshiko y Trunks, el que Dahia se hubiera asombrado y tratado propiamente a Ashura, fue demasiado extraño. No obstante, el mismo hombre les comentó que ella era una de sus subordinadas. ¡Dahia trabajaba para él! Y no solo eso, tanto Tame como Joe dejaron las bromas para respetar a su superior.

**-¿Y cómo te sientes?-** Ashura, intentando fallidamente romper ese 'respeto militar', habló con ella con tranquilidad y confianza. Si Dahia era pareja del mocoso de Trunks, sería también su amiga.

**-Mejor, gracias.**

**-¡Me da tanto gusto!-** En cambio, Jeshiko cada segundo se llevaba de 'pelos' con ella. Sonrió al ver como Trunks abrazó más a Dahia y esta le sonrió completamente enamorada. **–¿Vamos a seguir bailando? La fiesta aún no termina.**

**-Pues yo no sé.-** Tame estaba quitándose los tacones. ¡Estaba muerta! Lamentablemente estas zapatillas le habían cansado demasiado. **-Pero si ustedes quieren, por mí no hay problema.**

**-¿Y tú Dahia?- **Joe la miró con alegría.

**-Yo si quiero, nada más convence a este novio mío que anda con su 'quédate quieta, mi vieja'.**

**-¡OYE!-** Ahora resultaba que era 'su vieja'. **–Estoy intentando cuidarte y me lo agradeces de esa manera.**

**-Mocoso, déjala. Véngate en otro momento.- **Ashura cruzó los brazos y sonrió ante el asombro de esos tres espías. ¿Acaso no se daban cuenta que el trabajo era una cosa y la vida normal otra? Él no era malo, como todos pensaban, por algo Jeshiko lo amaba.

Agradeció a todo el cielo que tuviera a Ashura a su lado. Era el único a su favor. **-Tienes razón.**

**-¡OYE!-** Ahora fue Dahia la indignada. **-¿Qué te hace pensar que vas a vengarte?- **Miró con los ojos entrecerrados a Ashura. **-Sénior Ashura, con todo el respeto que le tengo… ¡no le dé ideas! No sabe de lo que es capaz.**

**-Se las daré hasta que dejes de hablarme de usted en esta fiesta. No estamos trabajando.**

**-Pero…**

**-Por eso ODIO a James.-** Se quejó el pobre hombre, siendo apapachado por su amada esposa. **-¿No les enseñó que fuera de la hermandad somos personas comunes y corrientes? Y si no lo entienden, ¡les ordeno que no me traten tan formal fuera de la hermandad!**

**-De acuerdo.-** Los tres estaban con los ojos llenos de asombro.

**-Qué bueno que entendieron.-** Sonrió levemente. Inmediatamente miró a Trunks para pasar por Joe. **-Creo que será mejor que dejemos solas a estas mujeres. ¿Me acompañan por un poco de brandy?**

**-Claro.-** Contestó Joe levantándose, seguido de Trunks. Con ello las dejaron solas.

**-Kamisama… ¡hasta que podemos hablar!-** Jeshiko sonrió. **-¿Y cómo han estado?**

Dahia estaba asombrada ante ese matrimonio. Era un hecho de que los polos opuestos se atraen, pero Jeshiko y Ashura eran el colmo. **-Bien, no puedo quejarme.**

**-Estamos en las mismas, agregando que Joe está mejorando a pasos agigantados.**

**-¿Y…?-** La ojiverde miró a la rubia, dándole a entender su gran curiosidad ante cierta nueva relación.** –Dahia, ¿cómo te va con Trunks? Me enteré que andan desde hace semana y media.**

**-Bien.**

**-¿Nada más bien? ¡Vamos Dahia! Suelta el chisme.- **Ahora Tame habló animada.

**-Es maravilloso como pareja, como hombre y lo amo demasiado. ¿Felices con eso?-** Supo que esas preguntas llegarían, pero por hoy no daría mucha información. Eso era exclusivamente de ella, de Trunks y de los chismosos de Pan, Bra y Giru.

**-No. ¡Tienes que decirnos todo!**

Rayos. Quería guardar todo, pero esa miradita de 'ándale, dinos' tan tierna estaba doblegando sus fuerzas. Y lo peor fue que uno de los chicos que se encontraban en la mesa de al lado estaba degustando una deliciosa cerveza. ¡Kamisama! **-Yo…-** Al parecer no tendría de otra y contarles todo, sin embargo estaba urgida por una de esas maravillosas y deliciosas cervezas que estaban esperando por ella. **-Prometo contarles todo, solamente déjenme ir por una cerveza.**

Jeshiko sonrió victoriosa. Se acercó a Dahia y mirando a donde ella observaba, sonrió con cierta malicia. **-¿SI te dejamos ir y no le decimos nada a Trunks, nos contarás a detalle cómo se declaró?**

**-Lo prometo.**

**-Perfecto.- **Comentó Jeshiko triunfante. Le sacaría todo y sin que nadie le interrumpiera. **–Te tapamos, sólo ten cuidado con tu pie.**

Y así se levantaron para dirigirse hacia la barra de bebidas. Hasta eso tuvieron suerte porque sus hombres no las vieron. Con ello, Jeshiko se colocó al lado de Tame y platicando de cosas banales, Dahia tuvo la libertad para llegar con el barman.

**-Buenas noches… ¿aún tiene cerveza?-** Dahia comentó con su gran sonrisa.

**-Si, en un momento se la doy.-** Y le dio la espalda para ir por la botella.

Necesitaba ese líquido urgentemente.

**-Que hermosa fiesta, ¿no?-** Un chico alto, de ojos marrón y cabello negro, se acercó rápidamente a Dahia, la cual ni siquiera estaba atenta a su presencia por estar observando a su pareja para que no se diera cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Él estuvo encantado de ella desde que la vio, lastimosamente era pareja de ese ricachón odioso y sin vida.

**-¿Disculpe?-** Ni siquiera le miró.

**-Que la boda estuvo espectacular.**

Hasta ese momento se dignó a verle. Para su mala suerte, fue uno de esos primos de Pares que no dejó de sonreírle después de ser presentados. **-Cierto. Ellos dos hacen una hermosa pareja.-** Se preguntó qué tanto estaba haciendo ese barman para tardarse tanto. ¡Era una simple cerveza! ¡Por Kami!

**-Mi prima se vio espectacular. Aunque no puedo negar que las damas también.**

**-¿Eso crees?- **La mera verdad fue que le contestó sin siquiera ponerle atención. ¿Dónde estaba su cerveza?

**-Así es.-** La recorrió completamente y la encontró exquisita. Lástima de sus heridas… ¿podría llevársela a otro lugar un poco más privado para hablar? Al parecer nada le estorbaría. **-Mucho gusto nuevamente preciosa, me llamo Thom.-** Y le extendió la mano.

**-Mucho gusto, Thom.-** Sin darse cuenta de las intenciones de ese hombre, le sonrió antes de darle la mano y, estando a punto de generar ese contacto, observó cómo su cerveza se acercaba lentamente a ella. ¡Hasta que ese idiota se compadeció de su antojo! No le importó nada más que degustar de tan adictivo sabor. Ni siquiera se molestó en terminar de presentarse por el simple hecho de que su mano la dirigió hacia la botella y la mano del barman.

No obstante, una cuarta mano –que reconoció inmediatamente- se interpuso entre su tesoro, arruinándole todos sus maravillosos planes. ¿Acaso no podía salirse con la suya alguna vez?

**-Nada de cerveza, mi vida.-** Trunks llegó como rayo al ver a ese idiota tan cerca de SU novia. ¡Tuvo celos! En el preciso momento en que buscó a Dahia con la mirada, encontró que Tame y Jeshiko la habían dejado sola y ese tipo se acercó más de la cuenta y estuvo a punto de tomarle la cintura aprovechándose de la gran distracción de ella por la cerveza. Se colocó a su lado y, aprovechándose de su posición como novio de Dahia, la tomó de la cintura para acercarla a su cuerpo y marcar su 'territorio' con el desconocido.

**-¡Trunks!-** ¿Por qué siempre le arruinaba sus escapes cerveceros? **–Déjame tomar una, prometo que será sólo una.**

**-Te dije que no…-** Importándole un bledo ese tal Thom y las miradas de los demás, besó suavemente el cuello de Dahia para dirigirse a sus labios, degustando el temblor inevitable de ese cuerpo de mujer. **–…mi Dahia.**

¿Qué le pasaba? ¡Kamisama! Sintió una corriente eléctrica por el lugar donde se posaron los labios de su amado. **-¿Tru-Trunks…?- **Le miró dudosa.

**-Mejor vámonos a casa. Tienes que descansar.-** Miró con osadía al tipo ese y recibiendo solo coraje, sonrió victorioso. **-¿Te parece?**

**-De acuerdo, sólo porque estoy cansada.-** Le sonrió sin percatarse de la pelea de los dos, su atención se perdió en esa botella que se quedó abierta en la mesa. Se volteó para abrazarle y sin más palabras se dejó llevar. Le amaba tanto que últimamente no podía decirle que no, aunque eso le generara actos contraproducentes.

Se despidieron de todos y se dirigieron al departamento de Dahia. Lastimosamente el de Trunks aún no estaba listo gracias a las pequeñas botellas de veneno que encontraron casi al final del análisis de la cocina. Cuando estuvieron dentro, Trunks no desaprovechó el tiempo y besó a sus anchas a Dahia, la cual se dejó llevar hasta que, estando los dos acostados en el gran sillón blanco de ella, dejaron que Morfeo hiciera de las suyas, importándoles un bledo el que se quedaron vestidos con sus trajes de gala.

. . . . .

Para ser viernes, estaban demasiado tranquilos. Él estaba preparando la mesa mientras que Bahdra continuaba en la cocina terminando los últimos detalles del desayuno. Si mal no se equivocaba, Dahia y Trunks llegarían en 5 minutos. Todo estaba listo para recibirlos: el desayuno estaba en la mesa y las bebidas recién hechas estaban en las jarras de cristal cortado que su hermana le regaló. Aunque pensándolo bien, faltaba algo de suma importancia. Lastimosamente, su pequeño no estaba muy acostumbrado a llegar temprano o levantarse antes de las 9. Kahn estaba aun perdidamente dormido y al parecer seguiría así hasta altas horas de la mañana.

**-¿Crees que Kahn acepte a Trunks?-** Herman preguntó en el momento en que corrió para auxiliar a Bahdra, que traía el platón de frutas.

**-Sí. Es un facilote, ya lo conoces.**

El tener a Bahdra embarazada y emocionada era un verdadero reto. Un segundo estaba contenta y el otro podría ser una guerrillera peligrosa. **-Pobre de mi hijo… ¿cómo que facilote?**

**-Vamos amor, o vas a negar que Kahn siempre hace amigos.**

**-Es un hecho, pero no es facilote, más bien es amiguero.**

**-Yo digo que sí, es igualito que tú.- **Se acercó a él y le abrazó, recibiendo la respuesta que tanto le gustaba. Amaba a ese hombre como loca y no solo ella, la pequeña que estaba creciendo dentro de ella también. La futura bebé se movió cuando su padre pasó su mano en el gran vientre. **-¿La sientes? Se emociona por ti.**

**-Sí. Es tan maravilloso…-** Se agachó levemente y besando esa panza, habló en voz baja. **-¿Sabes que te adoro y ya quiero verte? Tengo tantos deseos de tenerte entre mis brazos y darte un sinfín de besos.**

**-No cabe duda que me casé con el mejor hombre del mundo.**

**-Claro, como yo me case con la mejor mujer del mundo.-** Se estiró nuevamente para captar los labios de su mujer. Lo único que les hizo separarse fue el sonido del timbre. Con ello Bahdra sintió que su mano fue tomada y Herman la dirigió hacia la entrada. Ambos se sintieron tan orgullosos de recibir a su hermana con su pareja por primera vez.

Antes de llegar a la puerta, ambos sonrieron ante lo escuchado. _**-¡Hola embarazados! ¿Cómo se encuentran?-**_Al parecer Dahia notó su cercanía ya que empezó a comentar en voz alta.

_**-¡Dahia! No hagas tanto ruido que aún hay vecinos dormidos.-**_ Y como lo supusieron, Trunks intentó calmarla. Aunque dieron por victoria la travesura de su hermana al escuchar un quejido de su cuñado.

**-¿Estás vivo Trunks?-** Herman abrió la puerta y encontró que Dahia estaba con los brazos cruzados evitando ver a Trunks y el pobre hombre se sobaba su pie por el pisotón que recibió de su adorada novia.

¡Sí que pegaba duro esa mujer! **-Por gracia divina.**

**-Ahora resulta que… bah, eso no es relevante.-** Dahia sonrió a su hermanos y corrió a abrazarlos. Agradeció que sus heridas estuvieran casi curadas y ya no necesitaba de las muñequeras para andar, utilizando solo la férula para precaución. **-¡Hola güeritos fantásticos!**

**-¡Dahia!-** Bahdra, en cambio, fue con Trunks y le ayudó a enderezarse. **–Ten más cuidado con tu novio… ¿acaso quieres que te deje?**

**-Bahdra, me ama tanto que aguanta eso y más.**

**-¡¿QUÉ?!-** Trunks la miro asombrado. ¿Cómo que aguantaba eso y más?

**-Sip. Como yo también le amo y aguanto mucho más.-** ¿Acaso era mentira lo que dijo? Cuando miró a Trunks y a su hermana con ese asombro extraño resignada a 'pedir perdón', se acercó a Trunks y antes de que pudiera hacer algo, él la tomó de la cintura y le plantó un beso que le quitó el aliento.

Al dejarla libre de sus labios pero no de sus brazos, recibió uno de esos sonrojos presentes cada vez que le robaba un beso. -**Cierto, tú aguantarás más.**

**-¿Ahora me entiendes hermana?**

**-Sí, no hay duda… Pasen, están en su casa.**

**-Gracias.-** Y los cuatro entraron. Herman y Bahdra vivían en la ciudad H, a dos horas de Satan City. Compraron una casita en esa ciudad por el trabajo de Herman y por la tranquilidad que les regalaba ese lugar, digno para su familia.

**-¿Y Kahn?-** Dahia, estando sentada al lado de Trunks y entre sus brazos, preguntó por el pequeño travieso. La casa estaba tan tranquila y sin ruido.

Herman suspiró al recordar cómo encontró a su primogénito dormido. **-Aún duerme. Ya sabes que las cobijas le pesan demasiado.**

**-Ooh… ¿puedo levantarle? Trunks y yo le tenemos un regalito... bueno, tenemos para la bebé también, pero queremos que Kahn lo abra en su nombre.**

**-¡Claro! Y así pasamos a desayunar. Tengo mucha hambre.-** Bahdra en cambio, estaba meciéndose en su silla.

**-Va, no tardo.-** Se separó de su novio con un beso y se retiró lo más silenciosamente posible. El despertar traviesamente a ese niño era una excelente actividad recreativa.

Bahdra miró a Trunks, el cual se acomodó mejor en el sillón, esperando a su hermana. Como no quería que se sintiera incómodo y se acoplara a su familia, comentó con una sonrisa. **-Trunks, ¿por qué no vas con ella?**

**-No creo que sea buena idea.**

Herman le sonrió. **Herman ****-¿Y eso? Mi hijo no muerde… bueno, si lo hace pero cuando te tiene más confianza. Ve, mientras preparamos todo.**

**-¿Seguros?**

**-Completamente.**

**-De acuerdo. Con permiso.-** Se levantó y siguiendo el Ki de su pareja, subió las escaleras y dando algunos pasos, se recargó en la orilla de la puerta observando los movimientos de Dahia.

Ella se encontraba en la orilla de la cama en cuclillas, observando como el pequeño dormitaba. Acomodó mejor sus cobijas y colocó el pequeño oso de peluche en sus pequeñas manos y así acercó su mano derecha al rostro de Kahn. **–Hola peke, ya es hora de levantarse…-** Dahia extendió su dedo índice y lo colocó en su frente. A los segundos hizo pequeños círculos con su dedo. **–…y quiero presentarte alguien muy especial para mí. Despierta mi bello durmiente.-** Al ver como el pequeño apretó más a él a su amigo inseparable, pasó su dedo por sus cejas, nariz y boca. **–Eres un travieso… ¡estás despierto!**

**-Tía…-** La vocecita adormilada hizo sonreír a Trunks. **–Tengo sueño.**

**-Lo sé, pero ya vamos a desayunar. Así que levántate.- **Se alejó un poco para que Kahn se sentara con mucha flojera en la cama. Ante eso ella sonrió y mirando de reojo a Trunks, le extendió su mano para invitarle a pasar.

**-¿Desayunar?-** Tenía aún mucho sueño. Se rascó su ojo derecho para poder ver mejor.

**-Sip. Y te va a encantar ese coctel de frutas que tu mami te preparó, ya lo verás.**

**-¿Tiene muchas fresas?-** Bostezó estirando sus bracitos.

**-¡Y mucha miel también!**

**-Que rico…- **Y en el preciso momento en que abrazaría a su tía, encontró a un hombre a su lado. Le miró un poco extrañado, jamás le había visto.

**-Kahn…- **Interpretando la extrañeza de su sobrino, se levantó para tomar la mano de Trunks. **-…quiero presentarte a alguien muy especial. Él es Trunks Brielf, mi novio, vecino y gran amigo…-** Miró a Trunks sonriente. Se agachó jalando a Trunks y estando los dos a la altura del pequeñín, le ofreció la mano adulta. Ambos hombres se vieron y sonrieron casi al mismo tiempo.** –Trunks, quiero presentarte a Kahn Brücker, mi sobrino, casi hijo y el niño más travieso que jamás has conocido.**

**-Mucho gusto Kahn.**

**-¿Novio?-** Ese hombre le regaló una grata sonrisa, ganándose su confianza. Kahn se destapó por completo y dejando a Tobi -su osito de felpa- en la almohada, analizó esos zafiros.

**-Sí, mi novio, mi pareja.**

**-Ooh, entiendo… ¿Él es cómo papá con mamá?**

**-Algo por el estilo.-** Trunks le contestó, siendo motivado por Dahia.

**-¡Cierto! Mi mami me explicó ayer que tú eres el brujo de mi tía Dahia.-** El comentario hizo reír a Trunks y generó un gran rubor que Dahia. El chiquillo sonrió y sin decir nada más, abrazó fuertemente a Trunks. **-¡Hola tío Trunks!**

_Tío Trunks._ ¡Kami! Supuso que la sonrisota que tenía en su rostro no se le quitaría en mucho tiempo. Nunca se había sentido tan bien por escuchar esas palabras que jamás se las habían dirigido. Abrazó a Kahn y besando su frente, le agradeció a Dahia con la mirada por esta nueva felicidad naciente en su ser. Era un hecho que la mujer que tenía a su lado cambió su vida y para bien.

**-Pues bien, ¡a desayunar!-** Dahia se levantó mientras que Trunks cargó a Kahn para dirigirse al comedor.

Se fueron caminando y al llegar a su destino, Kahn les explicó a sus padres que su tío Trunks le dijo que tenía un regalo para él y su hermanita, pero que los abriría después de acabarse su desayuno.

Y así fue. Oficialmente Trunks pasó a ser parte de la familia Ritller gracias al cariño que le regaló Kahn y a la hermandad que le ofrecieron Bahdra y Herman, demostrándole que les era muy grato el que fuera parte de Dahia y de ellos mismos ahora. Ese día ayudó a planear la travesura del día y la fiesta del baby shower del bebé.

¿Acaso pudo pedir algo mejor? Pudo decir que nada, realmente nada.

* * *

Hola!

Aqui haciendo mejoras al capítulo y subiendolo.

Espero que les guste y que lo disfruten. Quiero agradecer todos los mensajes que me han dejado... muchas gracias por su apoyo.

Que tengan un excelente día.


	9. Uno solo

_**Uno solo**_

Y ahí iban de nuevo. El decir que realmente el haberse hecho novio de una mujer como Dahia fue sin más una real aventura. Eran ya las 4 de la tarde y esos dos ya le habían generado cuatro travesuras –que por cierto, aún escupía un poco de tierra gracias a ese pastel que NO era de chocolate- y un regaño medio dado de Bahdra ante la 'ruptura' del jarrón de cristal cortado. Para la mayor de las Ritller, ver como su hermana tomó en sus brazos a su hijo y ambos salieron disparados hacia el jardín evitando sus palabras, era del diario.

**-Estoy tan impresionado por la capacidad de esos dos juntos.-** Trunks comentó con una gran sonrisa.

**-¿Estás seguro que te aventurarás ante esas travesuras? Ni creas que va a cambiarlas.-** Bahdra sonreía mientras traía un vaso de agua de limón para Trunks y Herman, los cuales estaban cómodamente sentados en el camastro del jardín.

¿Por qué dudaba del sentimiento que le generaba Dahia en su ser y que él mismo sentía? Trunks la miró serio. **-Ni lo dudes. Dahia sin esas 'cosas', no es ella y aunque sea increíble, la amo con todo y sus problemas. **

**-Trunks, entonces bienvenido a la familia Ritller.- **Miró a su mujer antes de tomar su bebida. **-Aunque debo de aclarar algo importante.-** Herman sonrió de lado a lado. **–Amor, tú eres más traviesa que mi cuñada… ¿acaso tengo que recordártelo?-** Recibió una mirada asesina, haciéndole reír fuertemente. **–Te lo dije Trunks, las dos sin igualitas.**

**-¡HERMAN!- **Bahdra se contuvo por la bebé, pero ya tendría la posibilidad de vengarse.

**-Vamos mi amor, no te enojes.- **Se levantó y ante la risa de Trunks, intentó fallidamente acercarse a su esposa, la cual le soltó un tremendo golpe en su estómago. **-¡OUCH!**

**-Y es lo mínimo que te mereces.**

Bajo esas palabras, los tres rieron y se acomodaron de tal manera que observaron tranquilamente como Dahia era embarrada de lodo gracias a Kahn.

. . . . .

¿Desde cuándo necesitaba de esa problemática amiga suya para salir de problemas? Tame se encontraba realmente perdida entre esas odiosas y apestosas coladeras. ¡Estaba enojadísima! Por una parte, el maldito de James no le permitió más equipo que una pequeña máscara de tela y una lámpara; y por el otro, el comandante en curso se estaba tardando tiempo oro en encontrar los verdaderos planos para ayudarle a entrar a ese edificio.

**-¿Aún no?-** La pobre casi se cae al agua sucia.

_- No. no logro encontrar los mapas que me pides. _La voz detrás del comunicador sufriría graves consecuencias. De eso se encargaría ella misma.

**-Te recuerdo que…**

_-¡Lo encontré! Lo siento águila blanca, pero…_

**-¡Cállate y dime por donde ir! Hemos perdido mucho tiempo por tu ineptitud.-** Juró que ese desgraciado estaba sudando frío. Suspiró resignada y al escuchar las indicaciones requeridas, logró entrar por debajo del rascacielos SATAN. Tendría solo dos minutos para llegar a la puerta principal y darle entrada a su grupo y tomar 'prestado' los papeles que culpaban a uno de los trabajadores del presidente con el narcotráfico.

Y lo peor de todo fue que, estando ya dentro del edificio, encontró que uno de los guardias la interceptó gracias al horrible olor a cloaca… ¡mataría a todos! Incluido a Joe por burlarse de ella cuando la tuvo enfrente...

. . . . .

**-Eso es inexplicable.**

No era eso lo que quería escuchar. ¿Por qué Bahdra miró con cierta melancolía a Dahia? Simplemente preguntó por la extraña pero fuerte conexión que Dahia presentó con Kahn y recibió esa respuesta.

Herman, por su parte, sonrió tristemente. -**Solamente podemos decirte que gracias a esa conexión, hoy podemos estar todos juntos.**

**-No entiendo.**

**-Digamos que… bueno, Kahn le regaló la alegría de la vida mucho antes de nacer. Por ello Dahia siempre dice que es como su 'hijo'.- **Bahdra miró a los nombrados y encontró que ambos requerían urgentemente un baño gracias a que el lodo les cubrió por completo simplemente porque se dedicaron a 'construir un castillo de arena'. ¿De dónde sacaron la idea de la arena? **–Aunque yo puedo decir que parecen más bien mis hijos. ¡Hacen más travesuras juntos que bonanzas!**

**-¿En serio? ¿No me digas?-** Trunks estaba completamente asombrado. **–Es impresionante y si, tienes razón, no se puede explicar.- **Se acomodó mejor en su asiento para poder continuar. **-Lástima que Dahia no me lo haya contado con ese lujo de detalle. Hubiera sido más fá…**

**-Trunks, esa etapa oficialmente Dahia no la recuerda. Es por ello que no te lo dijo y te pedimos que ni lo menciones.**

**-¿No lo recuerda?**

Herman se puso serio y se aventuró a contestarle con la mayor sinceridad posible. **-Como sabes, ella estuvo años atrás encerrada en un hospital psiquiátrico. Al parecer cuando mi hermana postiza fue encontrada en ese lugar nefasto arrodillada enfrente de Thom, tuvo una severa crisis emocional. Tuvieron que dormirla para tranquilizarla y estando ya en el hospital, presentó un tipo de esquizofrenia inflexible gracias al ser testigo de cómo mataron a casi todo su equipo. Literalmente estaba en su propio mundo, ausente de todos los que la rodeábamos.**

Bahdra en cambio, tomó más de su limonada intentando que sus hormonas no reaccionaran ante el recuerdo. **-Y eso fue aumentando los tres primeros meses. Nosotros no supimos qué hacer o a quién recurrir. Por un lado estaba mi bisabuelo, pero él simplemente desconocía del trabajo de Dahia y el advertirle causaría muchos problemas dentro de la familia. Ahora bien, por el otro nos enteramos en esos días que estábamos embarazados de un mes, generando que mis estadías fueran más duras que antes. **

**-Entonces, ¿la…?**

**-No Trunks.- **Herman miró a Trunks melancólico. **-No nos atrevimos a alejarnos de ella. Yo pedí algunas semanas de vacaciones y me quedaba con ella mientras que Bahdra intentaba relevarme cuando yo no aguanté más o tenía que ir a la oficina.**

**-Fue realmente agotador.-** Bahdra miró con melancolía a su cuñado y le puso su mano en su hombro. Descubrió el amor que tenía por su hermana en sus ojos preocupados. **–Y nada fácil. Estando yo en el quinto mes de embarazo, Dahia tuvo una fuerte recaída por la visita inesperada de León y llegó a un grado tal que ni siquiera la enfermera podía acercarse. Tenía un pánico catastral… y si no fue porque sintió a Kahn, no sé qué hubiera pasado.- **Sonrió ante esos zafiros atónitos. **–Si Trunks, ella se acercó a él…**

_Estaba acomodada como siempre en ese gran ventanal observando el jardín central del hospital. Bahdra entró tranquilamente intentando no llamar la atención de Dahia y alertarla. Logrando su objetivo, se fue acercando de tal manera que las dos se encontraban casi de frente._

_**-Hola hermanita, ¿cómo te encuentras hoy?-**__ Bahdra dejó pasar algunos minutos para comenzar a hablarse. El doctor Hito le comentó que era excelente para ella el que la acercaran un poco, no obstante estaba tan preocupada por la desnutrición de Dahia y su aspecto tan desfavorable. __**–Me dijeron que hoy quisiste comer gelatina.**_

_Nada. Como siempre el silencio entre las dos estuvo presente. Lastimosamente esa recaída había causado que ni siquiera ella le mirara y que la única cosa que le interesaba a su hermana fuera ver el nada a través de esa gran ventana. No comía y a duras penas aceptaba algo de agua._

_Intentó no llorar. Tuvo que ser fuerte para su hermana y para su bebé. Se acomodó mejor en la pared recargándose de tal manera que su vientre estuviera cómodo y que el bebé dentro de su ser pudiera tener el espacio suficiente para su libre movimiento. A los segundos, sintió nuevamente como su pequeñín se movía, perdiéndose en esa gran felicidad. Bahdra cerró los ojos mientras que se llenaba de esa fortaleza que tanto necesitó._

_**-Ni-niño…**_

_Bahdra abrió los ojos de sorpresa y encontró que Dahia había cruzado sus pies y los había abrazado con sus brazos para poderla ver mejor. Cuando ambas miradas chocaron, la mano de su hermana se separó lentamente de su posición para acercarse a ese gran vientre y lo acarició tan suavemente como pudo._

**-…gracias a Kahn, ella poco a poco fue recuperando la consciencia. Recuerdo que, tres semanas después de eso, amanecí gracias a las caricias que Dahia me regaló en mi rostro y me sonrió bajo su: 'Hola monstruo'.**

**-Y desde ahí, ni siquiera separados por dos horas de camino y por vivir varias ciudades entre nuestros respectivos hogares, pueden estar desconectados. Normalmente tenemos que aguantar que esos dos 'hablen' por horas y sabes lo más sorprendente, es que mientras Dahia hablaba, Kahn balbuceaba. **

**-Sí, lo noté ayer. Tuve que amenazarla que vendría sola para que me hiciera caso.-** Trunks miró a su novia y sonrió orgullecido. Después de todo lo que sufrió, siempre le regalaba esa sonrisa tan franca.

**-Pero eso es algo que no recuerda.**

**-No importa Herman, no pienso mencionarlo. Lo prometo. Gracias por la confianza.**

**-No lo agradezcas. Es bueno que sepas de la vida de nuestra hermana… Aunque más te vale mantener sigilo con lo que te dijimos, ya que como su cuñado, te haré sufrir si lo sueltas.**

Trunks se sintió súbitamente amenazado por esa miradita llena de furia de esos dos. ¡¿No que no mordían? Bahdra se unió a su marido. **-Y ni quiero comentarte lo que YO te puedo hacer, cuñado.**

**-Bahdra, con todo el respeto que te tengo por ser la mayor, ¡no amenaces a mi novio! Soy la única que puede hacerlo.-** Dahia llegó con Kahn en brazos.

**-¡Lo siento! Pero eso es casi imposible. Será de ahora en adelante uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos.-** La mayor se justificó, ganándose miradas entre asombradas, resignadas y alegres.

**-¿En qué problema me he metido? ¡Dahia ayúdame!-** Trunks se preguntó una vez más, recibiendo un beso de lejos por su comentario. Y liberó su sonrisa ante la alegría de esas dos mujeres problemáticas.

**-No sé de qué hablaban y supongo que no me van a decir, pero…-** Dahia dejó que Kahn corriera para ensuciar a su padre mientras que ella abrazó a Trunks y hacer que él hiciera lo mismo con ella gracias al pequeño beso que le dio. **–Te amo y no creo que eso sea un problema. De todas maneras, para estar precavidos ante esa amenaza, no te separes de mí y verás que estarás protegido siempre.**

**-Yo también te amo y prometo jamás separarme de ti, aunque me manches con lodo.**

**-Y con gusanos también.-** Kahn sonrió al ver la cara de horror de su madre. **-¿Mami te enojaste conmigo? Es que tía Dahia me…**

**-¡Váyanse a bañar! No los quiero ver mugrosos por toda la casa.- **Sintió unas fuertes nauseas. Ante eso, corrió para tomar su vaso de jugo y se lo tomó de un solo golpe. Inmediatamente miró a todos los presentes que la observaban extrañados. **-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no habían visto antes a una embarazada exigente?**

**-Sí, es sólo que tus humores cambian de un segundo a otro. Eso nunca lo había visto en ti.-** Dahia no se separó de Trunks y le manchó más sin querer.

**-Solo váyanse a quitarse esa mugre.-** Sonrió victoriosa ante su ocurrencia. Desde hace algunos días tenía ganas de sacarle cierta información a su hermana con respecto a su relación y qué mejor oportunidad que esta. **–Métanse a bañar tú y Trunks mientras que…**

**-¡EHHHH!-** Los dos se separaron completamente ruborizados. Ante eso, Herman movió la cabeza negativamente al sospechar la razón de ese comentario.

Bahdra logró su cometido. Sonrió victoriosa y comentó como si nada. **-¿Qué tiene de malo lo que dije? **

**-Bueno, es que no… nosotros…-** Trunks estaba completamente ruborizado. Era un hecho que eran pareja, pero aún no… ¡Kamisama! Odió en esos momentos al maestro Roshi por recordar exactamente sus palabras en el instante que vio a Dahia en la boda de Goten: 'Ahora entiendo el por qué rompiste tu celibato, ¡felicidades!'. Su mente comenzó a jugarle realmente mal…

**-Eres una… ¡Chismosa! Vamos a tomar una ducha en regaderas SEPA… ¡Eso no te importa! ¡Vámonos Trunks!-** Sintiéndose desfallecer por el comentario de su hermana, tomó la mano de su novio e intentó alejarlo. Ese aspecto en su relación sería solo de ellos.

**-Papi, ¿por qué se enojó tía Dahia con mamá?-** Kahn, en cambio, no entendió nada. ¿Qué tenía de malo que sus tíos se bañaran juntos? Él lo hacía con su papi o mami y se la pasaban de lo lindo por todos los juegos que desarrollaban gracias a la espuma del jabón.

Herman besó la cabeza de su pequeño y dejando a Bahdra muriéndose de la risa, llevó a su primogénito a su habitación y preparar así su ducha. **-No se enojó. Es problema de mujeres, ya las entenderás cuando seas grande.**

**-Yo ya soy grande.**

**-Cierto, pero te falta crecer mucho más.**

**-¿Cómo tú papi?**

**-Así es.-** Y se llevó a su hijo.

No obstante tuvo que salir corriendo para perseguirlo algunos minutos después. Su muy condenado hijo salió completamente desnudo en búsqueda de su nuevo tío ya que deseaba bañarse con él para conocerle mejor. ¡Estaba en problemas! En el preciso momento en que Kahn abrió la puerta de la recámara de su tía, ambos encontraron con que Dahia estaba _muy _abrazada a su novio y Trunks intentaba fallidamente pegarla más a él por tenerla sostenida de la espalda y cintura. Los dos no portaban ningún tipo de blusa o playera. Aunque ella aún portaba su sostén, le dio a entender a Herman que esos dos _si_ querían ducharse juntos… y algo más.

**-¡Tío Trunks!-** Tomando en cuenta que Kahn era demasiado inocente y desconocedor de esos 'aspectos' de pareja, gritó fuertemente, generando que Dahia brincara dos pasos hacia atrás y que Trunks cayera fuertemente al suelo.

**-¡KAHN!-** Ooh Kamisama. Estaban los dos a punto de… Dahia tomó la camisa de Trunks y se la puso mientras que el nombrado intentaba respirar profundamente y calmar sus hormonas.

**-¡Lo siento!-** Herman, en cambio, intentó huir con su hijo, pero este era muy hábil y se escabulló de tal manera que abrazó a Trunks.

**-¿Quieres bañarte conmigo? ¡Así te presento a mi patito!**

¡Kamisama! ¡Les cachó en una escena nada favorable! Quería que la tierra se lo tragase. **-S-si, claro.**

**-¡SI!**

Dahia estaba respirando más de la cuenta. ¡La culpa la tenía Bahdra! Después de ese comentario tan 'seductor', ella lo alejó de todos e intentó calmarse bajo un abrazo, pero después de un delicioso beso y sus propias palabras: '¿Y si le hacemos caso?', desató tanta pasión que por poco… ¡Quería desquitar su pena! Se acercó a Herman y viendo como el pobre de Trunks estaba en las mismas condiciones que ella, decidió que no intentaría nada en la casa de su hermana.

Ahora sí que se pasó Kahn. Herman simplemente la miró y encontró esa sonrisa que hace mucho no veía. **-Lo lamento en verdad, pero se me escapó de mis manos.**

Suspiró alegremente. Aunque Kahn interrumpió ese momento, estaba feliz de ver a Trunks intentando fallidamente cubrir a Kahn con una toalla, el cual comenzó a correr por toda la habitación. **-No importa. **

**-¿Quieres que me lo lleve?**

**-Ooh sí, claro. ¿Qué no te das cuenta de que tiene tan entretenido a mi novio? Déjalo, así nos calmamos todos.**

**-Como digas. Los esperamos a cenar.- **Y salió con Dahia.

**-Dios, por poco es mío.-** Después de ducharse en la recámara de sus hermanos, disfrutaba de la vista del bello jardín estando recargada en el gran ventanal. Se sentía tan feliz ya que había encontrado lo que pensó que jamás tendría: amor de una gran familia y el amor de un gran hombre. Era un hecho que sus padres y hermanos las querían mucho, pero el saber que sus cuñados y ahora sobrinos la recibían con los brazos abiertos, le llenó de tanta paz… y Trunks, ¿cómo un chico tan distinguido y elegante se fijó en una mujer que apenas se interesaba en la moda y era tan sencilla? ¿Qué le habrá visto? Y lo más importante… ¿realmente querrá seguir con ella?

**-Preciosa, nuestros hombres están listos para la cena.-** Bahdra entró lentamente y notó la atmósfera melancólica que tenía Dahia. **-¿Vienes?**

**-Claro.-** Se separó de la ventana y le sonrió a su hermana. **-¿Quieres que te ayude en algo?**

**-No te preocupes, ya todo está listo… aunque la verdad tengo que decirte algo, aprovechando que estás sola.-** Se colocó a su lado y poniendo su mano en el hombro de la menor, continuó. **–Preciosa, tienes que decírselo hoy si no quieres que el abuelo lo haga.**

**-Lo sé, pero no sé cómo hablar con él… ¡tengo tanto miedo!**

Comprendió el desasosiego de Dahia ya que ella pasó por ello. **–No puedo decir cómo reaccione Trunks, pero lo que sí te puedo comentar es que confíes en lo que ambos sienten. Eso te ayudará.**

**-Ese es el problema.**

**-¿Qué problema?- **Para cuando ellas lograron ver al pequeño chismoso, Kahn corrió a los brazos de su madre. **-¿Tienen problemas?**

**-No mi vida, no tenemos ningún problema.**

**-Entonces, ¿por qué lo mencionaron?-** Kahn las miró serio, con duda, enterneciendo a las mujeres.

**-No debes de preocuparte mi cielo, tía Dahia tiene que solucionar un pequeño detalle antes del baby shower de mañana.**

**-¿Segura? Porque sabes que cuentas conmigo, tía.**

**-Gracias mi amor.-** Besó su frente y le abrazó, estando completamente feliz. **–Vamos a cenar que ya es tarde.**

Y con ello todos cenaron panqué de naranja con un atole de vainilla. Estuvieron juntos hasta que, acostando a Kahn y a Bahdra, la cual quedó perdidamente dormida en el sillón a la mitad de una plática, Trunks le pidió a Herman si le daba permiso de llevar a Dahia al jardín para hablar con ella. Obviamente recibió un sí y ante ello, tomó la mano de su amada y se dirigieron al jardín.

**-Es hermoso este lugar.- **Trunks comentó con una gran sonrisa. Aunque por dentro se sentía realmente mal por presenciar esos nervios de punta que se exteriorizaron desde que pasó lo que… ¡rayos!

**-Sí, lo es.- **en cambio, Dahia estaba nerviosa, demasiado para ser verdad.

**-¿Qué tienes? Te he notado rara desde hace rato.-** Trunks la abrazó fuertemente y la estrechó en su regazo.

**-Trunks, yo…-** Se dejó abrazar, intentando no temblar ante sus nervios. **–Tengo que hablar contigo…**

**-Lo siento Dahia.-** La abrazó más fuerte, interpretando de otro modo los nervios de su novia. **–Lo lamento tanto.**

**-¿Perdona?**

**-No quise apresurar las cosas, es sólo que yo no…**

**-¿De qué estás hablándome?- **Se separó de él y encontró tristeza en sus ojos. **–No te entiendo.**

Suspiró pesadamente antes de contestarle. No supo cómo logró verla a los ojos recibiendo asombro en esos chocolates. -**Me dejé llevar y no debí de apresurar las cosas y yo no…**

**-¡No Trunks!- **Ella, interpretando hacia dónde iban esas palabras, le interrumpió rápidamente colocando ambas manos en el rostro de él y le besó, primeramente lento y después degustó de ese sabor masculino**. –Lo que pasó hoy no fue nada malo, al contrario…-** Agachó la mirada apenada, provocando que Trunks sonriera tranquilo. **-…yo quiero que pase, pero no ahora.-** Le volvió a mirar y aún con el gran rubor en su rostro, continuó preocupada por el gran suspiro que dio su novio. **-¡Pero no me mal interpretes! Digo que nosotros vamos a… cuando tengamos que hacerlo… y yo… bueno… **

**-Tranquila, te comprendo perfectamente.-** Ahora él la besó tranquilamente. Cuando se separó de ella, apoyó su frente en la de ella y le besó la nariz. **–Será en otro lugar y otro momento, dejándonos llevar. No corro prisa, en verdad.**

**-Gracias por entenderme. **

**-Para eso estoy, mi preciosa.**

Le abrazó fuertemente, sintiéndose bendecida por la pareja que tenía entre sus brazos. **–La verdad, no quiero que Bahdra tenga armas para que nos moleste como lo hizo hoy.**

**-¡Cierto! Seremos la comedilla de la familia completa.- **Serio. **–Si no es eso lo que te aflige… ¿qué tienes?**

**-Pues yo…- **Se volvió a separar de él y, mirando la pequeña banca, decidió que lo mejor era hablar tranquilamente con él. Tomó su mano y entrecruzándola, se dirigieron a ese lugar. Fue hasta que se sentaron cuando continuó. **–Trunks, tengo que decirte algo muy importante…-** y le puso un dedo en su boca antes de que él comentara algo. **-…y necesito que no me interrumpas hasta que termine.**

**-De acuerdo.**

**-Pues bien.-** Guardó silencio y acarició la mano blanca que tuvo a su merced. –**Cuando te dije que no era una chica normal… fue en serio y literalmente. Es gracias a la herencia que he obtenido gracias a mi padre.–**Notó que Trunks quiso comentarle algo, por lo que continuó rápidamente, ya no hubo paso atrás a su confesión. **–Mi tátara, tátara, tátara, tátara abuela llegó a la Tierra por problemas en su familia cuando tenía 17 años y…-** suspiró antes de continuar. **–…y se casó con Frank Bieber algunos años después. Con ello comenzó esta herencia de la que tengo que hablarte.**

**-¿A sí?**

**-Si… es una herencia, cómo decirlo, fuera de lo normal. Por lo menos en este planeta.**

**-Dahia, sé que te prometí que no interrumpiría, sin embargo no tienes que ser tan seria. Entiendo que eres demasiado libre y que…**

**-Trunks, no me interrumpas.- **Ella le miró con reproche, haciéndole reír fuertemente. **-¡No te rías! Estoy hablando en serio.**

**-Y yo también hermosa. ¿Qué puede ser ese 'secreto familiar' para que te ponga de esa manera? Dudo que sea algo que temer.**

Le miró seria, moviendo la cabeza negativamente. **-¿Puedes dejarme continuar?-**

**-Lo siento, perdona.**

**-Bien. Amor, como te iba diciendo, ella tiene ciertos dones que pasó a sus hijos y a la generación que hoy vive… que me afectan a mí y lo hará con mis hijos.- **Se sintió frustrada al ver incredulidad en esos ojos masculinos. **–Digamos que mi carácter nació gracias a ella.**

**-¿Dones? ¿Tu carácter? No te entiendo.**

**-Soy una… cómo decirlo, soy una br…**

**-¡Oh vamos Dahia! Entiendo que tienes un carácter explosivo y que tu enojo puede llegar a unos límites extraordinarios, pero así te amo y no tienes que decirte de esa manera. Está fuera de lugar.**

No le creyó. ¿Por qué su vida era tan difícil? Se levantó realmente frustrada y molesta. **–Entonces no me crees…-** Se agachó para tomar unas cuantas piedras y al estirar su mano para dejarla a la vista de Trunks, continuó lo más seria que pudo, asombrando al Saiyajin. **–Espero que te des una pequeña idea de lo que realmente soy. Pero antes, tengo que aclarar algo. En mi caso, no tengo todas las características que deben de tener los míos… digamos que me he dedicado a desarrollar otras partes que realmente me agradan y son más prácticos. Odio hacer pócimas y por lo tanto no puedo catalogarme con ese título, es demasiado para mí.**

Y sin más, logró mover lentamente esas piedras de tal manera que generaron una bella danza a unos centímetros de su mano.

¡Por Dende! No pudo esconder su asombro. La única persona que logró asombrarle de esa manera fue Uranai-baba cuando tenía 11 años al intentar hacerle una travesura junto con Goten, saliendo volando por la ventana a una gran velocidad, pero era realmente imposible. **-E… eres… e…-** Trunks tenía los ojos bien abiertos, observando incrédulo lo que Dahia estaba haciendo. **-…una…-**

**-Sí, lo soy.-** Ella quitó la mano y dejó que las piedras cayeran libremente al suelo. **–Aunque mi tátara abuela lo es completamente.-** Se sentó a su lado y como si nada continuó, sin percatarse del caos que se encontraba Trunks. **–Digo, mis poderes se basan únicamente en la telequinesis y la telepatía. Bahdra es mejor en eso de las pócimas más todo lo demás. La verdad eso no se me da para nada.**

**-…Bruja.**

**-Trunks, ese término sí que es anticuado y feo, aunque lo acepto, al final de cuentas no encuentro otra palabra que lo defina mejor. Además la mera verdad, la única 'bruja' real es Uranai-baba. Nosotros somos, cómo decirlo…-** Le miró sonriente, detonando una caída en su pareja ante la impresión. **-…aprendices de magia.**

La miró anonadado, entendiendo los nervios de ella ante la revelación de ese secreto. **–Ooh, Kami.**

Se acercó para levantarle, pero él estiró su mano. **-¿Trunks?**

**-Dahia, yo…- **Se levantó como pudo. **–No puedo creerlo.**

**-Lo sé y necesitaba explicártelo antes de que conocieras a toda mi familia.**

**-¡Eres una bruja!-** Se levantó rápidamente y la miraba como si no la conociera. Estaba realmente asombrado y atontado ante tal relevación.

**-Sí, Trunks, lo soy.**

**-No… no puedo creerlo.**

De pronto comprendió algunos aspectos extraños en Dahia. Por un lado estaba esa raro Ki que ella tenía. Era más fuerte que otros humanos normales, pero a la vez, era más tenue con respecto a su intensidad, la cual aumentaba en pocos momentos, tales como el día en que ella le invitó un café por primera vez… o cuando Milk se iba a caer por las escaleras en la boda de Goten y Pares, la cual logró llegar al piso sin alguna herida aun teniendo el cuchillo del pastel en manos.

Ahora entendió todos esos cambios, sintiéndose realmente molesto consigo mismo por no darse cuenta de eso y por conocer cierta desconfianza de ella por no habérselo dicho antes… aunque pensándolo bien, nunca hubo desconfianza por parte de ella, más bien…

Dahia, observó detenidamente el rostro de Trunks. Primeramente estaba completamente asombrado por el recién descubrimiento y pasó de sorpresa a seriedad y por último a disgusto, algo que realmente no le gustó. ¿Entonces él realmente no aceptó su secreto familiar? No le dejó de mirar, intentando descifrar algo en su rostro, pero nada. ¿Leer su mente? No, eso no.

Se sentía a punto de llorar. ¿Cuántos minutos habían pasado? Para cuando ella agachó la mirada completamente derrotada, decidió que era mejor alejarse y así darle tiempo a que pensara y meditara lo recién revelado. Lo que no se esperó, fue que él la alcanzara a los pasos abrazándola por la espada. Inmediatamente escuchó una gran carcajada, dejándola con un mayor caos mental del que se encontraba.

**-¿A dónde crees que vas? No hemos terminado esta plática. Tengo muchas preguntas que hacerte… y bueno, yo también tengo algo muy importante que confesarte.**

Suspiró satisfecha. Bahdra le comentó que Herman reaccionó de la misma manera. ¡Hurra! **-¿Confesarme?**

**-Sí, pero será en otro momento.-** Se separó de ella y no dejando que Dahia dijera algo más, la besó fugazmente, dándole a entender que pasara lo que pasara y confesara lo que confesara, la amaba y estaría con ella. ¿No se lo había prometido ya? **-¿y bueno, cómo es eso de que Uranai-baba es una verdadera bruja? Que yo sepa, no tiene la capacidad de leer la mente, por eso utiliza su esfera de cristal.**

**-Lo es ya que tiene l…- **¡Un momento! ¿Cómo sabía eso? **-¡¿Cómo sabes de eso?**

**-Porque la conozco muy bien. Es la hermana del maestro de artes marciales del papá de Goten y en mi niñez me encantaba molestarla. Estoy asombrado de que la conozcas.**

El universo era demasiado pequeño. ¿Qué cosas no? Le sonrió antes de abrazarle. No había nada que temer. **-Al parecer, ambos tenemos que confesarnos ciertas cosas…**

Y se la pasaron gran parte de la noche degustando de su compañía, asombrándose por cada cosa hablada. No obstante, Trunks decidió guardar para después el legado Saiyajin. No era el tiempo ni el lugar para confesarlo.

Se fueron a acostar y a las 10 de la mañana estaban en camino hacia la casa de los abuelos 'Ritller'. Trunks manejó mientras que Dahia era la copiloto estrella, siendo molestada por su hermana que estaba exactamente detrás de ella, cuidando a Kahn, el cual estaba entre ella y Herman.

**-Te lo advertimos Trunks, el tío Bob es realmente pesado. Así que no le hagas caso.**

**-De acuerdo-** Él sonrió ante todos los 'consejos' de Bahdra y Herman.

**-¡Pero nada como el abuelo!-** Ahora fue el turno de Herman. **–Me da gusto que Dahia fue la que te informó de la familia antes.**

**-¿Y eso?**

**-Pues, digamos que el viejo es muy selectivo y si no hubieras reaccionado bien, lo más probable es que estarías soltero en estos momentos.**

**-¡Herman! Ni lo menciones.-** Bahdra comentó rápidamente, haciendo reír a su hermana y que Trunks levantara una ceja.

**-No digas eso hermanita, no pasó y lo agradezco de verdad.**

En cambio, Trunks se sintió completamente desorientado al no entender nada de nada. **-¿Por qué dicen eso?-**

**-Trunks,-** Herman tomó la mano de un pequeño Kahn que cayó dormido. Su amado hijo caía siempre al subir al auto. **–No soportaría que rechazaras a Dahia, por lo que hubiera borrado tu memoria.**

**-¿Borrar mi memoria?**

**-¡Eso es horrible!-** Bahdra comentó espantada. **–Si, ya que harías sufrir a mi hermanita, aunque la verdad no lo hubiera permitido. Te hubiera convencido que la aceptaras, así que no te preocupes. **

Sonrió por tanta preocupación. Tanto Herman como Bahdra eran los mejores cuñados que pudo haber tenido, sin olvidar a su nuevo sobrino y el próximo en camino. **–No hubiera pasado eso. ¿Qué no quedó claro lo que siento por mi chica?-** Comentó de tal manera que Dahia le tomó la mano que tenía en la palanca de velocidades y le sonrió.

. . . . .

Pasaron algunas horas y ahora sí estuvo satisfecha de lo logrado y obtenido. Hasta eso ir de compras con su madre era lo mejor de cada semana.

**-¿En qué piensas, hija?-** Bulma estacionó la nave en el patio central, de tal manera que los sirvientes estaban a punto de recibir todas las mercancías recién adquiridas.

**-Mami, ¡me encanta ir de compras contigo!-** Y la abrazó fuertemente.

**-¿En verdad?-** Bulma abrazó fuertemente a esa chica rebelde con causa. **–Pensé que amabas más ir con tu padre.**

**-Eso no es cierto. Mami, papá es demasiado sobreprotector y sobretodo me espanta a cualquier chico que me ve.**

**-¡Cierto!- **Rió fuertemente. **–Hace dos semanas llegó tan enojado porque un 'terrícola' se te acercó para darte una simple rosa.**

**-Es un hecho que mi papi tiene el mejor gusto por la moda, sin embargo, cuando quiero comprar algo más 'sexy', lo bota y me obliga a quitármelo.**

**-Y es por ello que lo compras.**

**-Obvio.- **Sonrió cómplice y ambas entraron tranquilamente a su hogar. Se dirigieron a la cocina y mientras que Bra sacó los pequeños parquecillos de nuez, Bulma preparó el café.

Bra estuvo a punto de terminar de poner las cosas en la mesa, cuando recordó cierta pregunta que tenía desde la mañana. Miró a su madre y le preguntó con voz suave. **-¿Crees que le esté yendo bien a Trunks con la familia de Dahia?**

**-Yo creo que sí, Bra-** Bulma sonrió ante la idea de que esos dos pasaran más tiempo juntos. **–Además, eso era lo que quería él después de la boda de Goten.**

**-Sip, lo recuerdo perfectamente. 'No voy a descansar hasta conocer a los padres de una enigmática Dahia'. Espero que lo acepten y sobre todo que lo molesten muchísimo.**

**-Lo harán, ya lo verás.**

**-Además, tengo que decirte algo, mamita adorada- **Bulma alzó una ceja ante la voz curiosa de su hija. **–Goten y Pares están más que felices gracias al regalo que le has hecho. ¡No han salido de la suite!**

**-¡Bra!-** ¡Kami-sama! ¿Cómo pudo enterarse de esas cosas esa traviesa mujer? **-¡Déjalos tranquilos!**

**-Y lo hago, pero es impresionante la manera en que esos dos…**

**-¿No piensas dejarlos en paz? Bra, no pierdas tú tiempo en estupideces… ¡DEBERIAS ENTRENAR!- **El rey de la casa, como siempre, entraba a la cocina en busca de esos panecillos especiales mientras distraía a esas mujeres compulsivas ante 'lo lindo'. Esta vez, el tema sería 'ejercicio'.

**-¿De qué hablas papá? ¡Yo no soy una bárbara Saiyajin… soy una dama!-** Dejó todo lo que tenía en manos para colocarlas en su cintura. ¿Por qué su padre siempre la molestaba exactamente en esos momentos de paz con su madre?

Vegeta, en cambio, sonrió mentalmente ante su próxima victoria. **–Pues…-** observó a su hija sin sentimiento, ganándose una gran carcajada de Bulma. **–Por lo menos, las mujeres Saiyajin, no tenían lo que tú tienes por tu falta de ejercicio… g-r-a-s-a c-o-r-p-o-r-a-l…**

Tomó el paquete completo y sin más salió victorioso. El gran grito de Bra más su 'no volveré a comer esas galletas', le dio a entender que ahora si aceptaría entrenar.

Y eso fue lo que deseó fuertemente Trunks. ¿Cómo era posible que un hombre de más de 250 años pudiera darle vuelta? ¡No era posible! Estaba el gran equipo de 'los nuevos' y resultaba que no solo el tátara abuelo de Dahia –el cual tenía esa edad y no lo aparentaba- sino que su cuñado Drake, el hermano menor de su amada, le habían dado vuelta completa sin que él pudiera hacer algo.

**-¡Trunks, corre!-** Dahia, quien estaba en su equipo, no dejaría que su familia arrasara a su hombre. ¡Utilizaría sus habilidades al máximo! Todos se aprovecharon de 'bah, tu hombre sabe lo que somos' y no dejaron de utilizar sus poderes. Por una parte, su hermano menor Drake, estaba tan acostumbrado a la telequinesis que podía moverse más rápido por ello, agregando que detenía de alguna manera el avanzar de Trunks.

¡Eso quería hacer! Pero, teniendo el balón en sus manos, le era casi imposible. Apenas tenía control de sus dedos del pie. **–No puedo… moverme.- **Y para el susto de todos, cayó de rodillas fuertemente. No pudo soportarlo más…

**-¡JORDAN!-** Todos, entendiendo la torpeza inesperada del nuevo integrante de la familia, encontraron que el primo lejano de solo 15 años estaba completamente feliz por causarle la travesura al novio de su molesta prima.

**-¿Qué?-** El mencionado sonrió como si nada. Aunque la amenazadora mirada del 'abuelo', logró detener cualquier ataque en contra y liberó a Trunks de su poder.

**-¿En qué demonios estás pensando Jordan del mal?-** Dahia, completamente enojada, se acercó a su novio y le abrazó fuertemente, notando que este comenzó a respirar con normalidad. **-¿Te encuentras bien, Trunks?- **Y le abrazó fuertemente. Intentó romper todo "control" extra de cualquiera de sus familiares. Y sin más, le pidió a su abuelo que se alejara de esos traviesos del mal.

Él le contestó sin mucho ánimo. ¿Qué tipo de poder era ese? **-Si… bueno, eso creo.**

El abuelo, en cambio, estaba tan sorprendido por el poder del nuevo novio de su nieta. Nadie, diciendo que nadie, había podido resistir más de 10 minutos con el poder de parálisis de ese travieso. **-Jordan, quedamos en que respetarías a los nuevos. Ellos no pueden defenderse como nosotros.- **Se acomodó al lado del mencionado y movió la cabeza negativamente.

–**Pero ni se quejes abuelito querido, ya que me ha costado mucho trabajo. ¡El condenado es muy fuerte! Lo puedo sentir en su sangre. El poder que tiene es demasiado poderoso y lo demostró hasta estos momentos. Sólo quería comprobar su resistencia y lo hice. Tuve que utilizar hasta mis últimas fuerzas… ¡yo también estoy cansado!**

Completamente cierto. Cuando Trunks fue presentado por Dahia ante toda la familia, sintió una gran energía en su sangre. Hasta Polly –su gata inseparable- salió corriendo por no aguantar ese extraño poder. ¿Por qué se le hacía demasiado conocido ese poder agresivo y salvaje? Tenía que investigar su origen. **-Lo sé hijo, lo sé. Sólo deja que tu prima se dé cuenta.**

**-Es demasiado mensa para eso.**

¡Ahora resultaba! Se metió a la casa para tomar un poco de agua antes de dar inicio al baby shower y salió que su adorado primo estaba haciendo de las suyas con el pobre de Trunks, haciendo que su hermana se preocupara por nada. **-Vuelves a decirle mensa, y te voy a poner el pañal de mi bebé ya que tendrás los pensamientos de una niña de 4 años… ¿entendido?**

Ambos hombres guardaron silencio. Tenían a una poderosa mujer embarazada y con las hormonas a flor de piel…

**-Como digas, primita divina… ¡lo siento Trunks!**

**-Más te vale tonto.-** Ese mocoso salió corriendo y su abuelo, con una sonrisota, le abrazó sin olvidar acariciar su vientre.

**-Bahdra, gracias por dejar que todos se reunieran en esta casa.**

**-Abuelito, estoy orgullosa de que me dejes celebrarlo contigo y los demás… además tengo que agregar que también quería que Dahia se atreviera a confesarle nuestro secreto a Trunks y tener así una verdadera relación.**

**-Eso sí. Es un buen mozo y sobre todo noto el gran amor que siente por Dahia. Estoy seguro que era lo que necesitaba tu hermana…- **Sonrió antes de pellizcarle suavemente la nariz a Bahdra, haciéndola reír por ese gesto tan familiar. **-…para ser feliz.**

**-¿Él es el adecuado?**

**-Pues, preguntémoselo a la abuela, ella sabrá la respuesta.**

Con ello se metieron a la casa y así, dieron inicio a la celebración de la bienvenida a ese nuevo integrante de la familia.

Trunks descansaba cómodamente en esa gran cama, junto a una cansada y perdidamente dormida Dahia. Ambos habían regresado a su habitación a las 3 de la mañana y aunque ella, después de provocar una pelea de almohadas donde obviamente él ganó, llenándose de un sinfín de besos y abrazos, cayó como piedra en el momento en que tocó la almohada –sin olvidar que a los tres minutos, él fue su almohada-.

Sin embargo, él no pudo dormir por estar tan asombrado por la familia de su novia. Por una parte, no estaba acostumbrado a una gran familia –es decir, más de 100 miembros como era con Dahia- ni a que todos le rodearan de tantas preguntas y demás cosas familiares, ni mucho menos que chiquillos de todas las edades jugaran por los alrededores de la gran mansión, y lo más importante, fue que ese 'abuelo' era más bien tátara-tatara-tatara-tatara abuelo y parecía que tenía solo 60 años de edad.

¿Quiénes eran realmente? ¿Desde cuándo habitaban la Tierra? ¿Acaso él podría ser parte de ellos? Agachó la mirada y sonrió al notar a Dahia. Dormitaba en su pecho y eso fue lo mejor de todo el día. La amó en tiempo récord y deseaba estar con ella por tiempo ilimitado. Sin embargo, él también tenía que ser sincero y contarle la verdad de su familia. Ella se abrió completamente y lo hizo parte de su mundo y, prometiéndose que al regreso le confesaría todo, se perdió ante el poder de Morfeo…

…Varias semanas después…

Él nuevamente estaba molesto, de la misma manera que ella. No quería enojarse con Trunks, pero él no ponía de su parte para que su trabajo le pareciera menos pesado y así terminarlo rápidamente. Se perdió en sus pensamientos, siendo liberada de ellos gracias a un joven rubio con una gran sonrisa.

**-¿Pasa algo Dahia?**

**-No, nada, lo siento… ¿qué les pareció el recorrido?-** Le contestó rápidamente, intentando fallidamente olvidar esa discusión matutina. Tenía que terminar su misión y así prepararse para la fiesta que habría hoy en la casa de su suegra por la llegada de ese par de recién casados. ¡Estaba tan emocionada por ver a Pares y a Goten! Esa gran noticia provocó que no se derrumbara en su oficina a llorar como magdalena. Odiaba llorar, como odiaba pelearse con Trunks por el amor que sentía por él…

_Estando ya arreglada, tomó sus llaves y, como ya había pasado desde que comenzó a 'vivir' con Trunks, se acercó a la puerta del baño mientras él se duchaba. __**–Amor, tengo que irme, nos vemos en la noche.**_

_Trunks, en cambio, tenía que detenerla un poco más, deseaba urgentemente alejarla de ese horrible trabajo.__**-¡Espera Dahia! No tardo.**_

_**-Pero se me hace tarde, ya me tengo que ir.**_

_**-¡Sólo dame cinco minutos!-**__ Trunks en eso cerró la llave de la regadera._

_Así que ella no tuvo de otra más que tomar asiento en la cama y esperar que Trunks saliera. Y así fue, tres minutos más tarde, él salió cubierto en su bata. Hasta eso el pasar parte de su ropa al departamento de ella –y hacer lo mismo con lo de ella en el departamento de él- fue una excelente idea. Ahora sí, ya parecían una verdadera familia.__**–No puedes irte sin desayunar.**_

_**-Amor, en verdad tengo que irme. No me da tiempo, así que lo haré en la oficina…**_

_**-Dahia. No porque estés completamente curada de tus heridas, tienes que sobrepasarte.**_

_**-No lo hago.- **__Se levantó de la cama para darle privacidad a su novio y se vistiera a gusto. Aunque vivían juntos, no había pasado 'nada' entre ellos. __**–Nos vemos más tarde, ¿vale?**_

_**-No.- **__Él sabía que estaba mal intentar detenerla, sin embargo necesitaba sacarla de ese trabajo. Cuando regresaron del baby shower, ella tuvo una misión exprés. ¡¿Cómo era posible que la llamaran aún herida? Estaba tan indignado ante eso que no le importaría las quejas y molestias que Dahia tendría… pagaría su deuda y así liberarla de ese molesto y odioso trabajo. __**–NO quiero que vayas.**_

_**-Eso no está en discusión, amor. Es mi trabajo y lo tengo que hacer, te guste o no.**_

_**-Vamos Dahia, ¿acaso no quieres quedarte conmigo? ¡Es más! Escapémonos todo el día.**_

_**-No Trunks, me tengo que ir y como tú, tengo muchas cosas que hacer y resolver.- **__Guardándose las ganas de besar ese cuerpo recién bañado, se alejó hacia la puerta. Era urgente salir corriendo para llegar a tiempo. __** ¿Me llam…?**_

_Se sentía furiosamente frustrado. Suspiró pesadamente y dejándola de ver, sacó su ira con su tono de voz. __**-Olvídalo, haz lo que quieras. Tengo que vestirme. ¡AH! Y la verdad, no creo que sea necesario llamarte ya que tienes tan fijas tus prioridades, así que nos vemos en la casa de mi madre. Adiós Dahia.**_

_**-Adiós Trunks.**_

_Y cerró fuertemente la puerta. Ante eso Trunks suspiró fuertemente, dándose cuenta del gran error que había tenido. _

**-Excelente. La hermandad ha crecido a pasos agigantados y eso nos gusta mucho. Fuiste una maravillosa guía. Muchas gracias Dahia.-** y él le tomó la mano dulcemente para besarla.

Dahia, en cambio, se sintió asqueada. ¿Acaso no sabía que ella no era soltera? Con todo y todo, ¡Tenía novio!**-Fue un placer.**

**-Pues, nosotros nos retiramos.-** Ahora, una mujer morena, habló. **–Te lo agradecemos.**

**-Mi jefe los espera en el vestíbulo para arreglar los papeles, ¿quieren que l…?- **No pudo terminar su pregunta ya que entró una llamada a su celular. Al tenerlo en vibrador, lo tomó sin ganas y se sintió frustrada al reconocer el número. Era nada más ni nada menos que su brujillo**. -¿Me disculpan?**

El mismo chico le sonrió para darse media vuelta**. -Claro y no te preocupes, sabemos el camino. Nos vemos después, hermosa.**

Y la dejaron sola. Contestó sin ganas, ¿no que no le iba a llamar? **–¿Qué pasó?**

_**-Antes de que me digas algo o que pase más tiempo, lamento lo que te dije en la mañana… es sólo que me da pánico que te pase algo. Sé que no es justificación, pero no quiero perderte.**_**-** Ambos guardaron silencio por algunos momentos y sintiéndose realmente mal, Trunks prosiguió**. **_**-¿Me perdonas?**_

**-Trunks yo…-** Dahia se sentó en la pequeña banca que estaba cerca. **–No me gusta pelear contigo, pero tampoco que te pongas así. Aceptaste estar conmigo a pesar de saber en lo que trabajo y no se me hace justo que me reclames a cada momento…**

_**-Lo sé y lamento tanto lo que pasó. Es sólo que…**_

**-No sé Trunks.- **Sonrió levemente ante la poca duración que tuvo su coraje… ¡Kami-sama bendito! **-En verdad te amo y… ¡no es justo! Yo tengo que soportar que esas presumidas operadas se te lancen y no digo nada. ¿Acaso es mucho pedir que me apoyes como se debe?**

_**-¿Me perdonas?-**_ Preguntó nuevamente, imaginándose la sonrisa de su amada. Ese reclamo era el esperado y por ello, supo que el coraje ya se le había pasado.

**-Pues, tendrás que convencerme… ¡y no te será fácil! Así que piensa de qué man…-**

_**-Ya tengo ese asunto arreglado, así que te aviso que mi chofer te está esperando en la puerta principal del edificio. Tienes 20 minutos como máximo para ir con él, ya que espera en casa una gran sorpresa.**_

**-¿Qué?**

_**-Amor, y si no llegas a las 9 como lo tengo planeado, iré yo personalmente por ti y te traeré cargándote como un costal de papas, algo que te agradará demasiado. Así que, ¿qué decides?**_

¡Kami! Esto sí que fue sorpresivo y sobretodo irreal. El ser novia de un millonario podría ser contraproducente. **-¡TRUNKS!**

_** Ah y antes de que se me olvide, te ves preciosa con ese traje. Si alguien te dice o te ha dicho algo, no debes escondérmelo ya que lo pagará caro, tú eres mía, solamente mía. Nos vemos en cuarenta minutos, hermosa.**_

Y colgó.

No supo cuánto tiempo miró como idiota su celular, pero cuando asimiló todo lo anteriormente dicho, corrió como pudo hacia su oficina y tomó su bolso, se despidió gritando de sus compañeros y salió como bólido hacia la entrada principal. Y como lo dijo Trunks, ahí estaba Jar.

**-Siempre tan puntual, señorita. ¿Nos vamos?**

**-Sí, no hagamos esperar más a ese dirigente tuyo.**

Estaba algo cansada, gracias a ese jefecito llamado James que siempre le daba misiones extrañas y fuera de lugar. Y ese cansancio apareció mientras era llevada a su hogar. Sonrió melancólicamente mientras observaba el camino. Las calles estaban iluminadas por la luz de esa luna y toda la gente caminaba contenta, deleitándose del excelente clima.

Amaba a Trunks y estos actos de él, la desarmaban por completo. Recordó el momento en que él le ofreció su departamento como su segundo hogar, ya que se la pasaba gran parte del día con él y pues, siendo altas horas de la noche, tenía que regresar a su departamento. También tenía presente como él la respetó todo ese tiempo, siendo ella la 'pecaminosa' ¡Pero cómo no serlo cuando tienes a un hombre como él a tu lado! ¡Kami! Trunks era sexy y esos besos que le daba, deseaba pasar a otra fase en su relación. Sin embargo le gustó esperar, así valoró más a su hombre y deseó estar con él. Cuando llegó a su edificio, se despidió del chofer y se encaminó hacia Trunks.

¿Qué había preparado? ¿Recordará la cita que tenía con su madre y los recién casados? Tomó las llaves de su bolso dentro del elevador y, en el preciso momento en que este llegó a su piso, percibió un delicioso aroma. Hipnotizada ante su gran descubrimiento, salió rápidamente del elevador y en el instante en que abrió la puerta del departamento de Trunks –recordando su preciso mensaje-, lo primero que le llamó la atención fue el exquisito olor a pescado que percibió su nariz. Sin duda alguna, su novio tuvo que ver en ello.

No había esperado esto, realmente no. Estaba acostumbrada hasta cierto punto de la quietud y la oscuridad que siempre se encontraba el departamento de Trunks. Sin embargo, esta vez la sala estaba rodeada de velas, seguido de un gran camino de rosas marcando los pasos que debía seguir hacia el comedor.

**-¿Mi vida?-** Preguntó conducida por tantas señales, cuando encontró algo que le dejó una gran visión que jamás se le olvidaría. Estaba perfectamente colocada la mesa de cristal con detalles metálicos, iluminada con más velas dando la única iluminación del lugar, agregando la deliciosa cena que Trunks había preparado. Pero eso no fue todo, su novio estaba esperándola pulcramente vestido con un traje gris Oxford y una camisa blanca con corbata del mismo color del traje. ¡Estaba guapísimo!

Agregando esa mirada ardiente. ¡Ooh Kamisama bendito! Sin duda alguna fue la causante de su gran excitación. ¿Por qué de pronto sintió que necesitaba el calor de Trunks para deshacerse de ese frío por falta de su contacto? Intentó disimular su sentir mientras se acercaba a la mesa. Ella sonrió delicadamente en el momento en que él le ofreció sentarse. Si él buscaba su perdón, ya lo tenía completamente asegurado.

**-Buenas noches, hermosa.- **Trunks comentó en el momento en que la ayudó a sentarse. Acarició su espalda y la besó detrás de la oreja.

**-Buenas noches Trunks.-** Se estremeció ante el contacto tan sensual de Trunks. ¡Le derritió por completo! La sensación tan placentera que cruzó por su cuerpo aumentó considerablemente las ganas de… besarle. **-¿Cómo te fue hoy?**

**-Hasta ahora, de maravilla.- **Trunks le sonrió. ¡Kami! ¡Qué maravillosa sonrisa! **–¿Y a ti?**

**-No me puedo quejar.- **Suspiró embriagada por tan maravilloso hombre. **–No salí de la oficina, pero tuve que llevar a dos de los grandes clientes por las instalaciones y explicarles TODO… ¡Estoy muerta! **

**-Ooh… eso suena a que te tuvieron en muchos problemas.**

**-Sí, algo así…-** Ahora podía agregar a su 'calor' esa gran sonrisa. ¡Kami! Lo único que se le ocurrió para calmarse un poco fue degustar de su adicción. **-¿Tienes una cerveza que me regales?**

Sonrió por generar ese gran rubor en Dahia. Suspiró calmadamente mientras analizaba perfectamente ese cuerpo de mujer. **-No, por esta noche hermosa, tengo solo dos opciones de bebida: ¿vino o brandy? Quiero ganarme tu perdón completamente.**

Se encontraba asombrada por el detalle que le daba Trunks. Él sabía perfectamente que el brandy no era su mejor amigo. Estando tan perdida ante la sensación embriagadoramente sensual que le presentaba, supuso que el camino que estaba llevando esa cena se cumpliría –y no pararía nada, absolutamente nada-. **-¿Buscas algo con ello?**

Él sonrió otra vez, lleno de alegría por lograr su cometido. **–¿Tiene algo de malo que lo intente?**

**-No.- **Dahia rió ante su osadía. **–Para nada Trunks, así que dame Brandy. ¡Cierto! Y tengo que decirte que todo está tan maravilloso y que vas en buen camino… ¡ya casi te perdono!**

Rió fuertemente ante sus palabras. **–Me da mucho gusto saber eso…- **Tomó los vasos y sonriendo le comentó. **-¿Con o sin hielos?**

La deliciosa cena, basada en langosta con vegetales hervidos y arroz, se llevó con cierta normalidad. Y se especificó 'cierta' ya que se podía notar la tensión sexual que se respiraba entre los dos. Por un lado Dahia no dejaba de ver lo sexy que se veía Trunks y este no dejaba de observarla, deleitándose ante la belleza femenina que estaba a unos cuantos pasos de él.

**-En verdad que eres un excelente chef. Estuvo deliciosa la cena.- **Dahia se intentó levantar de la mesa para ayudarle a recoger, sin embargo no pudo ya que, de la nada, Trunks la abrazó y besó sutilmente. **-¿Trunks?**

**-Ayúdame mejor a llevar las copas hacia el balcón. Así llevo el champagne.**

**-De acuerdo.**

Y así lo hizo. Esperó a que él llegara, después de sentarse en su camastro favorito. Lo que más le causó gracia fue que él se tardó más de lo esperado. ¿No que nada más iba por la botella?

**-Lamento la tardanza.-** Trunks se acercó a ella con un pequeño sonrojo. **-El corcho no se dejaba sacar.-** El hombre no dejó de ver a su mujer, la cual sonrió ante la idea de tenerlo a él peleando contra una botella.

**-No importa.-** Ella se levantó y le abrazó después de tomar la bebida y ayudarle a servir. **-¿Entonces, cuál es el plan de esta noche? Tu madre casi me mata cuando le dije que no iríamos y la verdad ni quiero pensar en lo que nos dirán esos dos Son cuando nos vean.**

**-Pues, eso no me importa. Tengo que ganarme tu perdón y he decidido que voy a robarte toda la noche para jugar.**

**-¿Jugar?- **¿De qué estaba hablando ese vaquero suyo? **-¿A qué?**

**-¿Conoces el juego de 'verdad o reto'?**

Y ambos sonrieron cómplices.

. . . . .

Llevaba ya seis llamadas y nada. ¿Por qué ni Trunks ni Dahia le contestaban? Bra estaba segura que esos dos andaban en casa, sobre todo por la receta que le consiguió a su enigmático hermano. ¿Dónde andaban? ¡Les tenía el chisme del año y esos dos no le contestaban! Tenía que hablarles antes de que se fuera a cenar con la familia Son…

**-¡BRA!-** La voz de Vegeta sonó por todos los rincones de la casa.**-¡¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a tener que esperarte? ¡Ya me quiero ir!**

Demasiado tarde. Dejó su teléfono en la mesita de centro y salió corriendo para evitar que su padre se enojara más de lo que ya estaba.

. . . . .

**-Vamos mi vaquero, ¿no has apostado nunca?**

**-No.**

La risa de Dahia se escuchó en todo el balcón. **–No sé por qué, pero no te creo absolutamente nada de nada.**

**-En verdad. Siempre he preferido darme mi propia suerte con trabajo, no dejándoselo al destino.**

**-Eso no basta.-** Estiró sus piernas y dejando que las zapatillas de tacón alto cayeran a unos centímetros de ella, continuó con una gran sonrisa. **–De vez en cuando hacer algo así te libera.-** Se quitó el molesto collar y deseó en esos momentos deshacerse de ese saco pero era imposible por no llevar nada más abajo… le diría a James que nada de formalidades para la siguiente misión.

**-¿Y perder solo por perder?**

**-No es sólo por perder Trunks.-** Miró al hombre que en esos momentos se encontraba muy cerca de ella, su corbata tenía ya tiempo tirada en el suelo. Su camisa blanca estaba abierta de los tres primeros botones, el olor masculino era tan perceptible y esa sonrisa… ¡Kamisama! El alcohol la afectaba, y mucho. **–Es darle rienda suelta a la diversión.**

**-¿Cómo es que te diviertes?**

**-¡Ooh! Pues de muchas maneras… como bien ya sabes.- **Suspiró. **–Trato de vivir el momento como se me presenta y verle el lado agradable, no importa las consecuencia…- **Riendo se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle. **-¡Un momento! Se supone que estamos jugando, así que nada de preguntas hasta mi turno. ¡Tramposo! **

**-Lo siento…-** Dándole un sorbo a su copa. **–Nunca he apostado.**

**-De acuerdo, algún día te llevaré con Mickey, es un excelente amigo y sabe todo lo que necesites acerca de las apuestas.**

**-¿Verdad o reto?-** Trunks dejó su copa en la mesita que se encontraba enfrente suyo.

Sonrió buscando esos cielos. **–Reto.**

**-Vamos a ver qué puedes hacer.-** Trunks se enderezó y al levantarse no pudo quitarle la vista a su novia. Ella vestía un elegante traje sastre compuesto por un saco negro que tenía una gran abertura en "V" que la hacía lucir realmente sexy, además esa falda que se amoldaba a su figura le daba el complemento perfecto. Su cabello suelto un poco despeinado por el aire y su fleco de lado hacía que su rostro enmarcara una sensualidad infalible. ¡Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en ella! La deseaba, realmente.

**-¿Ya tienes mi reto, Trunks?-** Sonrió y volvió a tomar champagne.

**-¿Qué es lo que no has hecho en tu vida?**

**-A eso no le llamo reto, ¿acaso tengo que ponerte un castigo por no seguir el juego?**

**-Pero… de acuerdo.-** Se recargó en el barandal y con una gran sonrisa. **–Ven.**

**-¿Qué tramas vaquero?-** Se levantó y poco a poco se fue acercando. **-¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer?**

**-¿Ves a esa pareja que se encuentra ahí?-** Señaló a unos jóvenes que disfrutaban de su compañía acostados en la pequeña jardinera del condominio. **–Trata de lanzarles esto.- **Sacó el corcho de la botella. **–Dales exactamente en la cabeza.**

**-¿En serio quieres que lo haga?-** Sonrió ante el 'supuesto reto'. **–No quiero, mira cómo se están comiendo… ¡Kami!-** Dejó de verlos ya que empezaron a besarse de una manera que… la tensión sexual que se encontraba con Trunks no era la más adecuada y mucho menos viendo eso.

**-¿Acaso vas a tener un castigo por desobedecer?**

**-Trunks, no seas malo, pobres chicos. Deja que se diviertan a su modo.**

**-Creo que voy a tener que castigarte.-** Acercó su mano al rostro de ella y le quitó suavemente algunos cabellos que caían en las mejillas ruborizadas.

**-Bueno, ¿cuál… será mi castigo?-** Para ella ese roce fue electrizante. Suspiró sin poderlo evitar y dejó su copa lejos de su alcance. No más alcohol.

**-En estos momentos, la verdad no se me ocurre ninguno.-** Acercando su rostro al de ella, por el hecho que esos labios rojos un poco abiertos le incitaron a saborearlos hasta quedar satisfecho. **–Aunque creo saber lo que me va a tocar a mí de premio…**

Y la besó. De algo que jamás se arrepentiría en su vida era el degustar de tan dulce sabor. Nunca había encontrado tanta delicia en una mujer. Ella como respuesta colocó sus brazos en el cuello de él y permitió que Trunks aumentara la intensidad del beso, inspeccionando con lujo de detalle esa caverna tan deliciosa.

Jamás había recibido de él un beso como el de esos momentos. Era cierto que no era el primer beso que se daban, pero este era completamente diferente. Su cuerpo se derretía ante la deliciosa sensación que le regalaba Trunks. ¡Le estaba haciendo el amor con su boca! Ni siquiera la necesidad de aire los hizo que se separaran y ante la premura de entregarse más a esa unión, Trunks caminó lentamente con dirección al interior.

**-Trunks… es… espera-** Dahia intentaba controlar esta nueva sensación que empezaba a quemarla por dentro. Se separó un poco de él, sólo un poco.

**-¿Qué pasa?-** Su voz apenas era eludible y ronca. Sin más tiempo que perder volvió a atacar esos pétalos rojos que respondieron inmediatamente.

-**Yo… Mh yo…-** Tuvo que callar por el hecho que el siguiente beso estaba cargado de una sensualidad tal que la dejó sin habla.

**-Lo sé… tranquila.-** Comenzó a acariciar su cintura. Para cuando estuvo consciente de donde se encontraban, la había aprisionado a la pared cercana al ventanal. Continuó con el beso hasta que necesitó buscar esos ojos chocolate. La miró y lo que encontró paró por un segundo su respiración: esos deliciosos labios un poco hinchados y esa mirada completamente diferente con un brillo tan especial, le heló la sangre... mejor dicho, se la evaporó.

**-Sí, pero…-** Intentó alejarse de él, buscando calmar el fuego que le hizo sentir con su cercanía. **-Kami. Esto no está bien, nada bien.**

Trunks la miró apasionadamente. Cómo la amaba y cómo deseaba demostrárselo. **–Yo no lo veo así… ¿Acaso estás huyendo de mí, pequeña Dahia?**

**-No es huir.- **Desgraciadamente no podía pensar bien gracias a esos besos que estaba dándole su novio. No quería que… momento. ¿No querer qué? ¡Qué demonios! Estaba deseosa de experimentar el amor que sólo él podría mostrarle. **–Trunks, ¿quieres… quieres apostar por… primera vez?**

**-¿Y qué es lo que voy a ganar?-** Empezó a saborear el rostro de Dahia, para ir bajando poco a poco a su cuello, ganándose un pequeño suspiro al entrar en contacto con la piel cercana al lóbulo.

**-¿Acaso no lo estás besando?-** Sonrió un poco para después juntar sus labios con los de él y responderle como era debido.

Trunks se derritió por el amor de Dahia y su decisión de regalarle su inocencia. Esta vez ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces y la besó lo más apasionadamente posible, comenzando una danza interna que le desarmó por completo por disfrutar de ese néctar excitante y embriagante, causante de hacerle adicto con tan solo probarlo. ¡Kamisama! Sus labios eran tan vehementes, y deseando conocer el resto de su cuerpo, le animó el tomarla por la cintura para que, en un solo momento después de levantarle lentamente la falda sin dejar de acariciarla, ella le abrazara con sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, la tomó de sus glúteos y le apoyo en su centro. Ante eso ella gimió, mientras colocaba sus brazos por su nuca, atrapándolo incluso más a su boca.

La sensación de tener a Trunks tan cerca de su piel era excelsa, sin alguna comparación. Amaba a ese hombre más que a su propia vida y saberse deseada por él, generó un placer nuevo en ella. Cuando pudo abrazarle completamente y sentir como su pecho era aplastado por el fuerte pectoral de él, dejó que Trunks la llevara aún más adentro de la habitación.

Los besos no pararon y en el preciso momento en que Trunks llegó a la orilla de la cama, sus cuerpos tuvieron una ficción tan deliciosa –e insoportable- que causó que Dahia echara la cabeza hacia atrás ante la pasión tan real, dejándole un acceso directo a Trunks a sus pechos. Con ello el deseo de Trunks se disparó, con lo que intentó calmarse y así no arruinar el momento. Besándola pausadamente, la acostó en la amplia cama.

Dahia era una mujer única y perfecta, no solo en su carácter. En estos momentos él se deleitaba ante esas caderas anchas, cintura pequeña y esos pechos que eran apetecibles, su cabello castaño oscuro esparcido por toda la almohada y esa mirada que estaba contaminado por deseo… ella era lo que tanto había buscado. Se acomodó encima de ella y la besó con todo lo que sentía en su interior.

Durante los siguientes minutos no hubo palabra alguna. Ahora se encontraban en la cama, él aún arriba de ella. El saco que portaba Dahia había quedado tirado a unos pasos y la camisa de Trunks se encontraba completamente abierta, dándole a esa mujer una vista exquisita. No era la primera vez que le vio así, pero esta ocasión se sentía libre de desear tocar y probar esa piel blanca… ¡Kami! La vista de Dahia no descansó en esa parte de su cuerpo... ¡Claro que no! Se sentía tan embriagada por tanta masculinidad y, aumentando su fuego interno, su vista siguió bajando hasta que encontró las caderas masculinas. El enorme bulto que se presentaba ante su escrutinio, generó que se sintiera más deseosa de él, buscando de alguna manera el deshacerse de ese pantalón y conocer ese cuerpo aún más. Por eso, logró detener los deliciosos besos de Trunks que le daba en su cuello, consiguió quitarle la camisa con un poco de problemas por los nervios y con ello pudo acercar sus manos temblorosas hacia el botón del pantalón.

Trunks, en cambio, estaba atento ante las acciones que realizaba ella, esperando a que ella se acostumbrara a su desnudez. Lastimosamente él no aguantaría lo suficiente con su tacto, así que detuvo sus manos a la mitad del camino hacia su pantalón, las colocó en su propia nuca y besándola nuevamente, deslizó sus manos por su espalda y desabrochó con agilidad el sostén y lo quitó lentamente, pasando sus manos primeramente por sus pechos por debajo de esa prenda y, dirigiendo sus labios hacia esa parte recién descubierta, acarició lentamente las costillas para encaminarse al vientre plano. Terminó de despojarle el sostén con sus labios Totalmente perfecta.

**-Ooh… Trunks.-** Estaba extasiada por las caricias que ahora recibía en su cuerpo. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás por el placer que nacía por él. Su deseo líquido aumentó con cada caricia y con cada beso recibido en sus pechos libres de esa prenda molesta.

La motivación que tuvo ella, pasó de la misma manera en él. Desesperado inhóspitamente por no ver su cuerpo completo, velozmente se deshizo de esa falda y la mandó a volar. Tenía que ver personalmente, además de esos pechos firmes y apetitosos, sus piernas y la demás parte de su cuerpo, descubriendo una cintura apetecible y unas piernas que deseaba urgentemente tener alrededor de su cintura.

En esos momentos supo que estaba perdido. La amaba más que su propia vida y deseaba demostrárselo.

Esa noche fue, sin más que decir, la mejor que habían tenido en mucho tiempo, si no la mejor hasta el momento. Cada uno conoció el cuerpo desnudo del otro con caricias y, cuando lo vieron necesario, utilizaron sus propios labios para complementar esa labor. Aunque eso no fue suficiente. Trunks recorrió con sus manos la intimidad de Dahia, encontrándola lista para él… ya era tiempo.

Se colocó nuevamente arriba de ella con los codos apoyados en la cama a sus costados y le abrió más las piernas con las rodillas.

**-Trunks…-** Ella le miró sonriente.** –Te amo.**

**-Yo también.-** Apenas podía hablar. Necesitaba estar seguro que esta experiencia sería inolvidable para ella. En esos momentos dejó de importarle su propio placer, buscando sólo el de ella. El negar que se sentía nervioso por poseer por primera vez a una virgen era imposible, sin embargo el amor que sentía por ella era más grande y por lo mismo colocó su gran erección en la entrada de ella para mostrarle lo que venía. Juntó sus intimidades para penetrarla, haciendo que un gran gemido saliera de esos labios femeninos.

**-Trunks… por favor.- **Ese contacto íntimo la estimuló más de lo que estaba. Besó el cuello y hombros de Trunks suplicándole que siguiera. Lo necesitó, deseando unirse a él eternamente.

Sin más actos, un gruñido masculino ronco se escuchó por toda la habitación el momento en el que Trunks comenzó a adentrarse en la ajustada feminidad de Dahia. Era tan estrecha y caliente… completamente perfecta y enteramente suya.

Kamisama bendito… en el preciso momento en que él la invadió, un ligero dolor apareció en su entrepierna, aumentando en el momento en que él traspasó la prueba de su castidad con un fuerte y certero movimiento de su cadera. Con ello Dahia se aferró más a su espalda. Lo que más le sorprendió fue que no fue tan doloroso como le habían dicho, agregando que sentía un gran placer mezclado con esa molestia.

Ante eso, Trunks no hizo algún movimiento en falso y así provocarle más dolor, calmándola con besos y caricias suaves. Buscó distraerla y relajarla para que olvidara el dolor, lográndolo en el momento en que la expresión de Dahia se relajó y le regaló un casto beso en su nariz, él se adentró hasta lo más profundo de ella para salir casi totalmente. Y ese acto lo repitió primeramente lento, instruyéndola y acostumbrándola a él, para después pasar a movimientos fuertes y certeros que desaparecieron casi en su totalidad el dolor, dejando la entrada al placer.

Ella fue solamente de él, siendo poseída tan tiernamente, marcando esa primera experiencia que un hombre puede darle a una mujer como exquisita. Comprobó el amor que él le profesaba con cada caricia, beso e inclusive movimiento certero, llevándola paso a paso al placer máximo. Trunks se bebió su pasión, disfrutando de ella y guiándola hacia el mismo Cielo. Sus cuerpos se acoplaron perfectamente, uniéndose divinamente al compás de sus movimientos, deleitándose del ardor del otro.

Sin más que decir, ambos hicieron el amor por primera vez. Y cayeron del cielo en el momento en que su cuerpo se recuperó del gran espasmo de placer por su unión. Siguieron un ritmo tal, que les hizo terminar casi al mismo tiempo, generando que él apoyara en ella, mientras que Dahia intentó abrazarle y no separarse de él.

Para Dahia fue una experiencia inolvidable y única; y para Trunks fue extraordinario e inigualable. Era un hecho que él había tenido a varias mujeres en el lugar donde estuvo Dahia, no obstante esto fue único… mágico. Jamás imaginó sentir tanto placer con la mujer amada, explicándole lo que hacía el verdadero sentimiento de 'hacer el amor'.

Ni siquiera Kara logró crearle ese amor que Dahia llenó en él.

Dahia le curó todas las heridas que tenía en su alma y corazón. **-Deliciosamente… mágico.-** Comentó Trunks con un poco más de lucidez. Se separó de ella levemente y acostándose, la abrazó de tal manera que ella quedó arriba de él.

**-Si.-** Respondió Dahia algunos segundos después.** –Fue… mágico.**

**-Cierto… Dahia, ¿no te lastimé?**

**-No… para nada.**

**-Yo…**

En esos momentos se sintió una mujer completa. El entregarse a Trunks fue una de las experiencias más gratificantes y excitantes de su vida. Sobre todo porque él le perteneció desde esos momentos. **-Fuiste mío Trunks.**

**-¿En verdad?- **Él sonrió ante las palabras. ¿Por qué siempre le ganaba? Tendría que idear un plan para ser el primero. **–Pero he de informarte que tú fuiste mía también. No es junto que sólo tú tengas el derecho de decir eso.**

**-Tienes razón. Tú eres mío como yo soy tuya… ¿está mejor eso?**

Le acarició la espalda mientras que ella se acomodó en su regazo. Nunca, y decir que nunca era algo realmente significativo, había sentido tanto placer con una mujer. Dahia era su 'cordura y su perdición'. **-Mucho mejor.**

**-Trunks…- **Dahia acariciaba su pecho y, con un poco de timidez, comenzó a besarle levemente para pasar después a besos poderosos, ganándose un fuerte ronquido de ese hombre.

**-Dime.**

¿Se lo preguntaba o no? **–¿Tú…?**

**-¿Yo qué?**

**-¿Te gustó hacer el amor conmigo?**

**-Demasiado.**

**-Y…- **Para esos momentos, su rubor era el más grande que Trunks había visto en ella, conmoviéndole. **-¿Y te gustó más que… el escaparte de la oficina y volar?**

Única e inigualable. Detuvo sus caricias y atrayéndola a él, le sonrió mientras acariciaba su rostro. **-Sí, mucho más.- **Miró esos chocolates que le regalaban tanta tranquilidad y la besó. **–No hay comparación. Muchas gracias.**

**-Aah bueno.**

**-¿Ya me perdonaste?**

**-Sí, mi Trunks, estás completamente perdonado.**

La besó pausadamente y, con el amor y la energía de poseerla nuevamente, le enseñó la manera de cómo él la amaría siempre. Cuando se robó toda la energía de Dahia y disfrutó de su recién despertada pasión, la acurrucó en su regazo y la acarició suavemente para disfrutar de su descanso. Y sin más, la acompañó a los minutos, sintiéndose satisfecho y lleno, como nunca había estado.

_Hola!_

_Espero que les haya gustado la continuación. _

_Hasta la próxima :D_


End file.
